Arch Mage Jinchuuriki
by Halo12094
Summary: After a beating, Naruto is unleashes his bottled up emotions, the power unleashed was catastrophic and was forced to flee, two weeks after using the unknown power, an owl visits him in a cave with an invitation to a school called, Hogwarts. Smart Naruto, Strong in later chapters. Blood/Language, Will Fallow Canon. Some Negima & Fate/Stay Night in Later Chapters. No Flamers!
1. Chapter 1: You've been Accepted!

_**AN: Naruto and Harry Potter is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_**Flashback!**__ /Flashback!"_

'Thoughts!'

***Action!*/ **_**Spell!**_

* * *

**Arch Mage Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter 1: You've been Accepted!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and most hated person in all of Konohagakure no Sato; ever since the incident that took the lives of many 'innocent' civilians he had been declared too dangerous and was given a kill on sight order. The council had waited for the moment when their Hokage to leave the village. Sarutobi Hiruzen had left to create a political alliance with Kumo; now in the past the civilian council had organized meetings and brought together mobs for the beating of the 'Kyuubi's Reincarnation' however, what had happened would insure that they would never mess with the whiskered blond.

The memory was still as clear as day.

_**Flashback**_

_Laying on the ground in a fetal position, one Uzumaki Naruto clutched his wounds as he glared hatefully at the armed mob._

_He kept hearing them go on and on about the ending demon's life and finishing what the Yondaime had started._

_He gritted his teeth as they laughed at his bleeding self, within the boy's mindscape the Kyuubi growled in annoyance, __**"Not this shit again**__" the nine tailed beast murmured and with the third out of the village and the anbu turning away, this might just be it for his host, that is until he felt all the bottled up anger pulse throughout the body along with an unknown energy source._

"_**What… is that?"**__The Kyuubi asked himself, with no knowledge of what was going on._

"_Hate… you…" the blond whispered._

"_What was that, speak up you demon!" one said kicking the Jinchuuriki in the gut, making the ten year old cough out blood, others laughed at the demon's misfortune._

"_I… Hate you…" he spoke a little louder._

"_You're still talki-"the civilian spoke not knowing what would happen next._

"_**I HATE YOU!"**__ Naruto roared._

_To everyone's shock and horror, every house within thirty miles collapsed in on itself before exploding in a telekinetic blast. Wood, glass, and metal suspended within the air along with those caught in the multiple blasts; seconds only past before everything fell to the ground. Naruto slowly brought himself up to his elbows looking around in shock; civilians and shinobi alike were on the ground either dead or dying. He turned his head to see a woman crying clutching her wounds while caressing a corpse with a large pipe through its chest. _

_He looked around to see several others in the same condition; Naruto began to panic; forcing himself up he ran as fast as he could away from the area._

_**End of Flashback**_

Two weeks have passed since the incident, many where hospitalized, few of the lucky ones would recover in a few months, those not so lucky either ended up dead or crippled to the point of ending their shinobi career.

Naruto was currently lying down in a cave in a bed he made with several leaves, he had made sure to stay away from Konoha or rather the villagers that may have wanted revenge for what had happened. Hiruzen had arrived shortly and was devastated by the damage done to his village, by what the villagers where saying, apparently it was Naruto who done it. He had ordered his most loyal Anbu: Inu, Neko, Karasu, and Tenzo to find him, he knew he should've left them to watch the blond during his departure.

Two weeks and they couldn't find him; he prayed that Naruto would be alright. Speaking of Naruto, he was tossing and turning in his un-comfterable leaf bed, when he woke up at the sound of flapping wings. He wiped his eyes with his hands and blinked several times as a great horned owl landed in front of him with an envelope in its talons.

The owl blinked and hooted as it brought up its talon motioning the blond to take it, Naruto slowly took the note and opened it.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE **_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock)**_

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1__st__._

_Albus Dumbledore  
_

_Headmaster _

Naruto turned his head slightly, 'Wizardry? Like… magic?' he thought, before turning to the second page.

_First-year students will require:_

_Thre__e sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_**Course Books**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**__ by Miranda Goshawk _

_**A History of Magic**__ by Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Magical Theory**__ by Adalbert Waffling _

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**__ by Emeric Switch_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**__ by Phyllida Spore_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**__ by Arsenius Jigger _

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**__ by Newt Scamander _

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**__ by Quentin Trimble_

Naruto was slowly forgetting about the incident that had occurred the past two weeks as the letter was spiking his interest to unimaginable levels, he turned the page slightly to see that it continued to the back side.

_**Other Equipment**_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)_

_1 Set glass or crystal phials _

_1 Telescope_

_1 Set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an animal of their choosing._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR'S ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Naruto placed down the note and looked at the great horned owl; it turned its head until it looked like it was upside down. The blond sighed and turned to the note; a school for magic, he could go but, then he would have to give up wanting to become a shinobi. He frowned, 'What has that place ever done for me, all they do is beat me at every chance they get…' he thought , before his eyes saddened, 'Hokage-Jiji, Ayame-nii, Teuchi-oji' the images of said people went through his head, he had no parents so there wasn't really anybody there to stop him.

"I'm sorry guys… but I'm going" he said, getting up and walking towards the mouth of the cave where the owl flapped his wings and flew out. Naruto was about to leave when he realized something, "Wait… I don't even know where this school is" he said to himself in a deadpan. He sighed but caught the sight of a small yellow note in the envelope he still had in his hand.

"What's this?"

_Naruto,_

_I've had enough time to… study your homeland._

_If you do choose to attend Hogwarts, I've arranged one of the school's gamekeeper to escort you._

_He will arrive in Wave Country's Harbor within a week, I've sent him to retrieve a second child who just like you, is a wizard. _

_Also, keep in mind; do not tell muggles (Non-magic folk) about your 'abilities'._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Naruto took the time to digest the information; he was a wizard, like in those old fairy tales, 'but it could've been just coincidence', he thought to himself. He read the note several times more and nodded, "To Wave Country-"he said with a fist pump but, then had once again slumped in realization, "I don't know where Wave Country is either-"he said with anime tears.

***Hoot! Hoot!***

The blond turned to see that the owl was still there, "Do you know where it is?" he asked, the owl turned its head before leaning forward and moving its upper torso up and down trying to nod. Naruto grinned, "Lead the way!" he proclaimed, the owl took off with Naruto trailing behind it.

**Hokage's Office**

"Any sign of him?" the aged Hokage asked.

In front of him was a squad of anbu, Inu aka Kakashi Hatake, Neko aka Yugao Uzuki, Karasu aka Itachi Uchiha, and Tenzo aka Yamato. All of them shook their heads no, "Our apologizes Hokage-sama, we have searched everywhere, the academy, the hospital, the ruins, every square inch of the village… and we couldn't find him" Karasu spoke.

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose in grief, 'If we can't find Naruto by the end of the week… I can only assume the worse' he thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile on an Isolated Island**

A glasses wearing, dark brown haired boy laid down on the cold ground with a light blanket over him, he was drawing a birthday cake with his finger. He turned his head over to see his 'guardian's' watch hit 12:00 am, midnight; he turned back to his drawn cake, "Well… make a wish Harry" he said to himself as he blew on the dirt, blowing away the drawn cake.

It was at that moment when the wooden door slammed itself; everyone woke up and backed away. Harry hid behind the fireplace, his cousin Dudley shakingly backed away, his uncle Vernon walked downstairs with a double-barrel shotgun and with his wife Petunia right behind him.

The door continued to hit against itself until the lock broke and fell to the floor letting the cold air in as the storm continued outside. Within the doorway stood the silhouette of a large man, said man walked in holding an umbrella and looked at the spooked family, "Sorry about that-" he said picking up the door off the floor and placing it back on the frame.

"I demand that you leave at once, you are breaking and entering" the muggle stated as he pointed his shotgun.

"Vernon Dursley you great prune-" the large man stated as he grabbed the choke of the gun and literally bent it upwards, Vernon pulled the trigger and fired up, making the others jump.

The man turned and walked to Dudley, "Ya know I haven't seen you were a baby Harry, you're a bit more a long than I would have expected, particularly down the middle hehe" he said patting his stomach.

Dudley still shakened, "I-I-I'm not H-Harry" he said, the dark brown haired boy walked out from his hiding spot, "I-I am-"he said, "Well of course you are, got somethin' for ya, 'fraid I might of sat on it at some point but, I would imagine it would taste fine just the same" he said reaching into his large overcoat and bringing out a white box with a blue cross ribbon wrapped around it.

"Baked it myself, words and all-"the man said proudly, Harry slowly took the box and opened it. Inside the box was a pink frosted cake that was slightly squished, the words said, 'Happy Birthday Harry'. "Thank you-" the boy said, the man chuckled, "Not every day your young man turns eleven now is it-" he said as he sat down on the couch, he brought up his umbrella and to everyone's surprise small fireballs shot out and into the fireplace.

Everyone stood in silence before Harry placed the cake on the bed and walked up to the large man, "Excuse me but… who are you?" the lightning scared boy asked, "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts… of course you know all about Hogwarts " he said. Harry shook his head, "Sorry… no" he said, "No? Blimey Harry didn't you ever wonder where your mom and dad learned it all-"Hagrid asked.

"Learned what?" Harry asked, Hagrid chuckled, "You're a wizard Harry-"the boy's eyes widened, "I-I'm a what?", "A wizard… and a thumpin' good one I wager, hat's a train up a little" Hagrid said, the Dursley's only stood still in anger and annoyance.

"I'm sorry but… y-you've made a mistake, I mean I can't b-be a w-w-wizard, I mean, I'm… just… Harry… just Harry" he said, Hagrid shook his head, "Well, 'just Harry'… did you ever make anything happen, anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared" he said waiting for a response.

He quickly noticed the look on the eleven year olds face and nodded, he stood up, reached into his jacket, pulled out a letter, and gave it to Harry.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry-_

He said out loud, Vernon walked over to the boy, "He will not be going I tell you, we swore that when we took him in we'd put a stub to all this rubbish "he stated.

At this Harry got angry, "You knew!? You knew all along and you never told me!" Petunia scoffed, "Of course we knew, my perfect sister being who she was, my mother and father were so proud the day she got in. We've got a witch in the family, isn't it wonderful, I was the only one to see her for what she was… a freak" she sneered, Harry getting more upset while Hagrid glared at her.

"And then she met that Potter, and then she had you and I knew you would be the same, strange… just as abnormal… and then she went and got herself blown up, now we are stuck with you" she stated, Harry frowned, "Blown up!? You told me my parents died in a car crash!" he spoke.

"A car crash! A car crash killed Lily and James Potter!" Hagrid half yelled in disbelief at the lie they told, Dudley sneaked by the group and began to dig into the cake.

"We had to say something" Petunia retorted.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Hagrid shouted.

"He won't be going!" Vernon stated.

"Oh, and I suppose a great muggle like you is going to stop him now are you" he said.

"Muggle?" Harry asked.

"Non-magic folk… this boy has had his name down ever since he was born, he'll be going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world AND he'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen… Albus Dumbledore" he stated proudly.

"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks" Vernon shouted.

Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the muggle, "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me" he said, until he noticed Dudley pigging out on Harry's cake, he pointed his umbrella/wand at the boy and shot a spell at him, Dudley then grew a pig tail out of his ass causing the family except Harry who was laughing at the scene to panic.

"Harry, I appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that, strictly speaking I'm not allowed to do magic around muggles" he said, Harry nodded. Hagrid pulled out a pocket watch, "Oh, we're a bit behind schedule" he said walking to the door and letting it tumble on the floor, he turned to Harry, "Unless your planning on staying" he said walking out.

Harry turned to the panicking family before grabbing his jacket and following Hagrid.

The half giant sat on a motorbike with a sidecar attached to it, he turned to see Harry running towards him, "Nice of you to join me" he said giving him a helmet, the bolt scared boy sat on the sidecar.

"We're going to be making a quick stop Harry; we're picking up another wizard" Hagrid told the boy, who was surprised, "Another wizard?" Hagrid nodded, "Uh-huh, assuming he shows up that is" the groundskeeper stated revving up the motor bike, "Hang on" he stated as it took off into the sky, surprising the eleven year old.

* * *

**With Naruto – Five Days Later**

The blond ten year old sat by a riverbed as he breathed in and out, attempting to catch his breath. He ran for five days straight only rarely stopping for breaks. In a nearby tree the horned owl perched itself on a branch, it pecked its wings trying to clean them; the blonds' stomach growled loudly, he was hungry and there wasn't any berry bushes or fruit trees around. He got up and looked at the owl; it turned its head before flapping away with the blond following.

An hour later, Naruto arrived at a village that one could say was on its way to poverty, he continued to follow the owl until, they arrived at the harbor. Naruto sat down on the sand as he saw the owl take off out into the ocean, the blond watched the bird's retreating self before falling on his back and into sleep.

Half an hour later, the whiskered blond was woken up by the sound of children, who were yelling by the way. He got up and shook the sand off his body as he walked along the pear he noticed a group of kids hanging around the harbor. To his shock the kids threw a puppy into the waters and were about to throw in a kid about five years younger than him, "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Naruto yelled getting their attention.

"And if we don't" one said.

"Then you'll have me to deal with" Naruto retorted.

The group of kids then smirked and tossed the kid in anyway, Naruto ran towards the group, "Get him" the leader ordered. Naruto maneuvered around them and punched the leader in the face breaking his nose in the process, the blond jumped in the water as kid cried over his damaged nose.

Naruto dog paddled underwater as he grabbed the kid's shirt and the small puppy and using all his strength to swim to the surface. In a large splash, Naruto gasped for air and held onto one of the support poles in the pear, he took a moment to catch his breath, also to notice the kids running away. The blond swam to shore with the kid and puppy in his arms and collapsed on his back; several minutes later Naruto got back up and walked away leaving the five-year old and his pet on the beach, as an older man approached.

**Two Days Later**

Naruto was waiting patiently by the docks; according to the letter his escort should have been there by now. The past two days he had stolen fish from fisherman and roasted them with the old rock click technique, he only took enough to stay alive. His thoughts broke as he heard a loud rattling sound; he looked up to see a strange machine coming towards him, as it came closer Naruto took the chance to examine the people riding it. The driver was a large man with black hair and beard that covered most of his face, the other was a kid his age wearing glasses, both wore strange clothing.

The motorbike landed on the beach and the large man got off, he waved at him, Naruto assumed this man was his escort, "E'llo there young man, you wouldn't happen to be Uzumaki Naruto now would you?" he asked, "I am" the blond responded, "My name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid, I assume you know what you are?" he asked, Naruto nodded, "Hai… well, I think I do-" Hagrid smiled, "Well doesn't matter, you're here and that's all that counts, now climb aboard, the sidecar should fit both of you" he said. Naruto walked over to the brown haired boy, "Hi, names Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" he asked holding out his hand, "Harry Potter" the boy replied shaking hands with the foreign wizard.

Harry moved over letting the blond sit next to him, "Did you say you're good-byes to your family?" Hagrid asked, Naruto looked down, "I don't have a family… I'm an orphan" he replied, Hagrid turned to the blond, "Sorry-", "It's alright, I'm used to it" he said, Hagrid nodded, "Hold on you two, we are slightly behind schedule so I'm going to hafta' speed up a little" the half giant stated. The two wizards nodded as the motorbike sparked to life and took off at unimaginable speeds.

* * *

**London – Three hours Later**

Flying high above the clouds, Naruto peeked over his side of the car, over three hours of nothing but ocean waters, they have reached land. "Sugoi!" Naruto stated as he saw the city before him, "It's London-"Harry said also amazed, Hagrid chuckled. As they flew around Naruto looked around at the scenery, he'd never seen buildings like the ones there, as well as the cars, the type clothes people wore, etc. "What's the matter Naruto? You don't have things like these back home?"Harry asked, the blond shook his head.

"Naruto is from a place that's inhabited by ninja, their technology isn't as advanced as ours yet" Hagrid replied, before they landed in an alleyway.

**The Leaky Cauldron**

Naruto, Harry, and Hagrid walked into the pub, and both first-years confusion, just about everyone had greeted Harry like he was a celebrity. Naruto asked Hagrid what the fuss was about, he told them that it was because of an incident that occurred back when a dark wizard was 'alive', Hagrid promised he would explain everything seeing as how both he and Harry have never heard of the wizarding world.

"Alright you two in here" Hagrid stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "An empty room?" he said in a deadpan tone, "Looks can be deceiving-"Hagrid stated, as he tapped several bricks with his umbrella. The two wizards gasped as the bricks began to open up and reveal a door way, "Sugoi/Amazing!" the two proclaimed, "Well kids… welcome to Diagon Alley" Hagrid proclaimed, as the door reviled an large area, many people or wizards filled the streets along with many shops.

"Well you two do you have your list's" Hagrid asked, the two pulling out their letters, "Um, Hagrid-"Harry spoke, "How exactly are we supposed to pay for all this, we don't have the money" he said, Hagrid chuckled, "Well theres your money, at Gringott's, the wizard bank, ain't no safer place, not one… well, except for Hogwarts" he said pointing at the bank. He turned to Naruto, "Don't worry kid, Dumbledore gave me access to his vault" he said pulling out a key, "Don't worry about your payments" he reassured, getting a nod from the blond.

Naruto placed a hand on Harry's shoulder's, "Well then, LET'S GO!" he said enthusiastically as he ran towards the bank, Harry smiled and ran after him, "H-Hey wait you two… I'm not much of a runner" Hagrid stated chasing after the two.

**Gringott's Wizarding Bank**

The three walked along the entrance hall, Hagrid still slightly winded while Naruto and Harry looked at the strange creatures that were counting up the gold coins, "Uh Hagrid-" Naruto asked, "What are they, exactly?" Harry wanting to know as well, "They're Goblins, clever as they come they aren't exactly the most friendly of beasts… best stay close you two" he warned, as they walked up to a Goblin writing in a record book with a feather, "Ahem-" Hagrid said, getting the Goblin's attention. "Mr. Harry Potter will like to make a withdrawal and Mr. Uzumaki here will be borrowing a bit from Dumbledore" he said, the Goblin looked at the two, "Do they have they have their keys" he asked, making the two wizards nervous, "Oh, wait a minute… I got it here" Hagrid explained as he searched his pockets bringing out two keys and two letters, "This here little devil explains the withdraw and this one-"he motioned, in a red stamp said 'Top Secret', "It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which" he said, making the Goblin wide-eyed, "Very well" he exclaimed.

**Gringott Vaults**

The three along with an employee rode the cart into the vaults and did a three way stop, the first one was at Harry's vault, both wizard's bug-eyes at the amount Harry had stored, "Didn't think your mom and dad would leave you with nothin' now did ya" Hagrid said, Naruto felt envious towards Harry, even though he never met his parents, at least he knew who they were and that they left him with something. Back in Konoha the villagers would always say that his parents abandoned and never loved him, he really hoped that wasn't the case.

The second stop was at Dumbledore's vault, it should be an understatement to say that the vault was literally overflowed with gold. Sadly, it wasn't Naruto's so he only took enough for his required items and some extra hundred galleons in case there was something else he wanted; the blond would make sure to open up an account and start saving when he could.

The third and final room was a mystery to both wizards, inside the vault was a single yet small wrapped up item, Hagrid and told the two never to mention the item to anyone. The two agreed but, only wondered what it was, "Well we got your currency, now let's start shopping shall we?" Hagrid announced, "Right!" Harry said happily, "Hey you guys mind if I shop by myself" Naruto asked surprising the two, "I just want to explore is all" he said, "No worries, meet us back at the Leaky Cauldron before dark" Hagrid said, Naruto nodded and ran off, "Well let's go Harry" he said, the boy nodded and walked alongside the half giant to their first shop.

**With Naruto**

The blond wizard made his way around the area looking through different store windows, examining what they sold, "Whoa, looky here, it's the new Nimbus 2000"a kid his age said, as several more eyed the broomstick from the window.

As he walked down the street he noticed several girls eyeing him, as he turned to them, they giggled and turned away leaving him confused.

"Are those whiskers real?" one whispered.

"He's adorable" another cooed.

The ten year old continued walking around until he came to a shop known as "**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**", he quickly entered and his jaw nearly dropped by the amount of students there for their clothing's.

"Excuse me can I help you with something?" Naruto turned his head to see an elderly woman smiling at him, "Um, Hi I'd like to buy three robes-"he said, "Is it your first year?" she asked, receiving a nod, "Well then follow me to the dressing room" she said leading him towards a small room with a curtain.

"Stand straight, arms apart, let's take your measurements" she said before taking a long leather strand with numbers on them, "Okay let's see here… four foot nine and arm length… eleven inches, foot size… four, alrighty then sit tight I will be right back" she said heading into the back room. Naruto waited patiently for the woman to return, minutes later she arrived with three pairs of black robes and boots, "Okay then, try one on" she said handing over a robe in which the blond took and walked into the dressing room.

Seconds later, Naruto opened the certain revealing his worn robe and boots, him still wearing the black shirt he wore before he arrived in London, "It fits perfectly" he said getting a smile and a small clap from the woman, "Alright then, tell me what's your name?" she asked, "Naruto" he said, the woman pulled out her wand and weaved it, to his surprise a needle and thread levitated and began to sew his name into the robes.

"Let me pack these up for you… will there be anything else?" she asked as she brought out a bag, "Do you sell winter cloaks as well?" the ten year old asked, the woman nodded, "Ah, yes I will be right back" she said heading back into the room.

Naruto took the time to look around the store, many students have already purchased their clothing so there was no need to worry about waiting in line, he turned and went wide-eyed as he saw a floating mannequin head by the window, "I got your cloak, will that be all?" she said placing a coat the same of the same size as the robes in the bag, "Um… what is that?" he asked pointing at the mannequin head.

"Oh, that-" she walked over to it and pulled out a cloak revealing the rest of the mannequins body, "This is an invisibility cloak, we rarely get them in-" she said, showing the boy the dark grey cloak. Invisibility she says, that was all he needed to know, "How much?" he asked surprising the woman, "Are you sure, these cloaks are pretty pricy" she said, Naruto grinned as he took the bags and cloak to the cashier.

The blond wizard left the shop with a shit-eating grin, most of the students groaned in disappointment at the chance to get the cloak as the one the blond carried just so happened to be the last one. Naruto now had the required items, along with an invisibility cloak, several dress robes, along with a trunk to put it all in.

**With Harry**

The young wizard entered a shop called "**Potage's Cauldron Shop**", "Hello there, what can I help you with?" the man asked, "Yes, I'm here to purchase a standard size pewter cauldron" the boy said, the man nodded, "First year aye, don't worry I got ya covered" he said as he searched the back room before bringing out the cauldron.

Harry and Hagrid left the shop with the item, "Next items will be the phials, telescopes and scales" he said looking through the list, "Aye, I know the place-"Hagrid said as he pulled a cart filled with the required books and trunk with his clothing.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked down the street pulling a similar cart, he was thankful that a wizard had given him it otherwise he'd have to carry a trunks full of clothing along with the other items he had to purchase.

"Okay let's see here… clothing, check… cauldron, check… books… nope-" he said before reading the sign to a shop, "**Flourish and Blotts**" with the sign shaped like a red officer's badge with two quills side by side.

"Never mind-" he said walking in with his stuff, once again the store was filled with students wanting to get their supplies, and employees handling their purchases while helping customers. "What can I help you with young man?" the whiskered blond turned to the employee, "Yes, I'd like the following items" he said showing him the list of books, "Ah, first-year books, follow me-"he said, Naruto followed the man to the counter as he pulled out two large packages, "We kind of expect what most students are looking for so we prepare them-"he said adding up the price.

Naruto paid the amount and was about to leave when he crashed into someone, "Itai!" he said rubbing his head, he turned to see a downed girl with curly brown hair in casual clothing doing the same, he blushed slightly and helped her up, "S-sorry about that-"he said picking up her books, "No, no it's my fault I should've been paying more attention" she said, taking the books from the blonds hand.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Are you a first-year too?" he asked, the girl nodded, "It's also my first time here Diagon Alley" she said, Naruto saw the look in her face, she was lost.

"Well, I can help you if you'd like?" he offered, she smiled, "Thanks I appreciate that-" she said, the blond held out his hand, "I'm Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki" the girl shook it, "Hermione Granger" she said as the two left the shop.

**With Harry**

"NO! NO! DEFANATLY NOT!" an old man stated as he headed back into the room, Harry slowly and cautiously placed the wand in his hand on the counter.

So far he had only tried two wands and it already caused a few damages to the shop, well not like the old man Ollivander didn't mind much seeing as how most wands vandalize his shop before the wizards find the right wand.

"I wonder-"the wand maker said to himself as he held a box in his hand, he looked back and carried it towards Harry.

"Eleven inches… Holly… Phoenix Feather Core-"he said handing over the wand. Harry grasped the wand and felt the magical energy coursing through him, Ollivander notice the air in the room picked up slightly.

"Curious… very curious…" he said.

"Sorry but, what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter… and it just so happens, that the Phoenix whose feather resides in your wand gave another feather… just one, it is curious that you should be destined for this wand… when it's brother… gave you that scar" he said as he pointed to the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

The boy's eyes widened in shock, "A-and… who owned that wand?" he asked, Ollivander grimaced, "We do not speak his name… the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter, it's not always clear why but, I think it is clear, that we can expect great things from you" he said as he got closer to the boy.

"And… he-who-must-not-be-named… did great things… terrible… but great" he said as he placed the wand in the box and handed it over to the boy. Harry purchased the wand and heard the window tap, he turned to see Hagrid, "Hey, Harry, got you a little something" he said holding up a caged snowy owl, Harry smiled and left the shop.

**With Naruto**

"So are you here by yourself?" the blond asked, Hermione shook her head, "I'm here with my mum, she went to get my clothes" she said, Naruto nodded and a certain shop caught his attention, "**Magical Menagerie**" it was a pet shop. Naruto smiled and walked into the shop, Hermione following behind, "Sugoi!" he proclaimed as he saw the various animals around the shop. "What are you getting?" he asked Hermione, the girl looked around the shop, "I don't know… let's look around, we'll find something-"she said as she walked off, Naruto left his and Hermione's belongings by the cashier and began to look around.

The blond looked at several animals' cats, toads, rabbits, fire crabs, spiders, turtles, dogs, etc. The snakes really didn't like him as they all bared their fangs at him, he continued around the bird section, seeing toucans, hornbills, hawks, owls, and eagles. He soon came across a falcon perched on a fake branch, it eyed him carefully before it took off towards him; as it flew to him a light glimmer shined on its wings, which did not go unnoticed by the blond.

The falcon landed on the Naruto's shoulder, it eyed him carefully before rubbing it's head against him, Naruto laughed, "So you want me as your owner huh, alright then let's go-"he said. Naruto picked out a cage and some bird seeds and dried meat chunks seeing as it was a bird of prey.

He met Hermione at the cashier who was holding half-kneazle cat, "Goodness, never thought I'd sell that one" the cashier stated, surprising the two.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"That there is a Silver-Winged Falcon, extremely rare to come by, their feathers are made of pure silver and are worth several galleons if sold-"he said, "Now there was a number of students who wanted it as well, thing is that whenever they got close it would act violently towards them, how you were able to do it is beyond me" he said, bringing up the prices.

The two paid for their pets and left the shop.

"So what are you gonna name yours" Naruto asked, Hermione pondered for a bit, "I'm going to name you, Crookshanks" she said petting the cat and getting a purr in return. "What about you?" Naruto stoked the falcon's wing, "I'm going to name him, Sora" he said, the falcon flapped its wings in agreement.

Hermione tilts her head in confusion, "It means Sky" he responded getting a nod from the brunette.

"So what's next?" he asked, Hermione brought up her list, "I need to get a wand first, then get the phials and scales" she said, "Alright then, let's go-" he said as he pulled his cart. Hermione carried her books and new pet as she followed the blond.

**Ollivander's Wand Shop**

Naruto and Hermione walked into the shop and instantly noticed the mess it was in, wand shelves were knocked over and a flower pot as broken on the floor, "What happened here?" they asked themselves, Ollivander walked out from around the corner holding a broom and dustpan.

"Ah, sorry about the mess, using a wand tends to leave the place a little messy" he said as he brought out his own wand, he weaved it and the broom and dustpan swept up the broken pot.

"Now what are your names?" Ollivander asked.

"Hermione Granger-"

"Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Hmm, never heard of either of you… are your parents muggles perhaps?" he asked, Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, my parents are muggles but, they're magically aware" she said while Naruto shrugged, "I never knew my parents, don't know if they were wizards or muggles" he replied, "Ah, I see… well don't worry, not every wizard is born with parents with the same magical ability, now then allow me to find your wand, Ms. Granger let's start with you" he said as he went through several wand boxes.

Seconds later he walked back with an eight inch box, "Here we go… Eight Inches, Rosewood, Veela's Hair Core" he said handing over the wooden stick, she weaved it and caused a nearby lamp to fly up and crash into the ceiling, "Apparently not-" he said heading back for another, they waited for about twenty minutes before he came back with a light colored box, "Give this a try… Ten Inches, Vine Wood, Dragon Heartstring Core" Hermione grasped it and felt the wind pick up slightly as the magical energy engulfed her.

Ollivander chuckled, "It seems you've found your wand Ms. Granger" he said, Hermione smiled and paid for her wand, "Hermione-" said girl turned, "Mum-", "Are you ready to go, I've got you everything you need" she said, Hermione nodded "I'll see you tomorrow at the station Naruto" she said waving goodbye. Naruto waved back before turning his attention to the old wand maker; "Now for you Mr. Uzumaki" he said bringing out a box.

**Two Hours Later**

Both Naruto and Ollivander had their heads smashed against the counter, both crying anime tears; they had used nearly every wand in the store and couldn't find the right one, Sora who was perched ontop of Naruto's belonging and sweatdropped at the scene. "How is this possible" Ollivander stated in disbelief, not once has a wizard been reject by so many wands, "I'll look around the back, hopefully we'll find one" he said limping to the backroom, "Okay-" naruto muttered weakly.

Ollivander searched the back room until his eyes laid upon a black wand box with a lock on it. He picked it up, "Could it be… is he the one destined for this wand?" he asked himself, he gulped only hoping that the blond wizard WAS its destined one.

Naruto looked up from the counter as Ollivander walked towards him, he pulled open a drawer and brought out a key in which he unlocked the box with.

"Here… try this one…" Naruto could hear the nervousness in the man's voice.

"Thirteen Inches… Ebony Wood… Dementor Bone Core" he said, handing over the black, red leather strapped wand.

Naruto slowly took the wand and felt the magical energy course through him, every item in the store levitated of the ground before dropping down.

"Curious…" Ollivander said, "Just like Mr. Potter" Naruto looked at the man, "Nani?" the old wand maker turned to him, "That wand Mr. Uzumaki is possibly the most dangerous wand I've ever made… the core used was made from the bones of a Dementor" he said.

"What's a Dementor?"

"A Dementor is one of the most foul creatures that inhabit our world, the feed off human happiness, eating away every last memory with the emotion, if stayed around them too long they will eventually suck out your soul and turning you into an empty husk" he said with worry, Naruto grew nervous.

"H-How were you able to get it?" he asked.

"The Black Market… listen Mr. Uzumaki, the reason why this wand is so dangerous is because it only chooses one wielder and no other, if anyone that isn't it's chosen one attempts to wield it, they suffer the same effect they would against a Dementor" he said, shocking the blond wizard as he looked at his wand.

Ollivander smiled, "I always thought that wand was my biggest mistake, yet here it… with its proper wielder" he said. A moment of silence, "Keep the wand-" he said, surprising Naruto, "Free of charge, just keep it" he said with a smile, Naruto brightened up, "Arigato" he said with a bow before taking the box and leaving the store with his stuff.

"I know both you and Mr. Potter will do great things-"

Ollivander said to himself before turning to large mess that was once his shop, "-Like this for example" he said in a deadpan tone.

**The Leaky Cauldron – 8:15 PM**

Naruto, Harry, and Hagrid sat on a table eating away some stew; Naruto was talking with Hagrid about all the neat things he saw while feeding Sora small chunks of meat, Hagrid noticed Harry making circles in his stew with his spoon.

"You alright Harry? You seem very quiet" Hagrid asked, Naruto turned to his glasses wearing friend.

"He killed my parents didn't he? The one who gave me this-"Harry spoke touching his scar, Naruto gasped slightly, "You know Hagrid, I know you do" he said, both wizards turning to the groundskeeper.

Hagrid sighed and pushed his bowl away, "First, and understand this you two, cause it's very important, not all wizards are good… some of them go bad, a few years ago there was this one wizard who went as bad as you can go, and his name was v-… his name was v-…" Hagrid shuddered at the mere mention of the wizard's name.

"Why don't you write it down?" Naruto asked. Hagrid shook his head.

"No, I can't spell it… all right, his name was Voldemort" he whispered.

"Voldemort?" the two repeated a little loudly, but not enough to get people's attention.

"Shh-"Hagrid said, the two looked around to see if anyone had heard, thankfully not.

"It was dark times you two, dark times-"

_**Flashback**_

_A black cloaked man walked along a path towards a house and used his wand to enter._

"_Voldemort started gather up some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em-"_

_The cloaked man points his wand, "__**Avada Kedavara!**__" a green spell fired from his wand and hits a woman making her scream in pain before dropping to the floor dead._

"_Nobody… not one, except you-"Hagrid said._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill… me?" Harry asked in disbelief, Naruto was shocked as well.

"Yes, that ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse… and an evil curse at that" Hagrid explained.

"What happened to Vo-… you-know-who" Harry asked.

Hagrid just looked outside the window and out into the dead of night, "Some say he died, Codswallop in my opinion, nope I reckon he's out there still, too tired to go on, but one thing's absolutely certain-" he said getting the boys attention.

"Something about you stumped him that night, that's why you're famous Harry, that's why everybody knows your name, you're the boy who lived" Hagrid stated, Naruto know understood why, Harry survived as a child against one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but there was something about that made him wonder why this Voldemort would want to kill Harry in the first place.

* * *

**Train Station – 7:20 AM**

Naruto looked upon the locomotive with star-eyes, "Sugoi!" he yelled, "Come now Naruto, don't want to be late now do you?" Hagrid said, the blond then pushed his cart towards Harry and his cart.

Minutes later, they arrived at a platform, Hagrid pulled out his pocket watch, "Blimey, is that the time!? Sorry, you two I'm gonna have to leave ya… Dumbledore'll be wanting his… well, he'll be wanting to see me, now, uh your train leaves in ten minutes-" he said reaching into his pocket and bringing out two golden slips, "Here are your tickets, stick to 'em, it's very important you two, stick to your ticket" he said.

Harry looked at the platform number, "Platform 9 ¾? But Hagrid, theres some mistake. This is Platform 9 ¾ there's no such thing-"Harry said, Naruto looked at his to show the same number, the two were confused.

"Is there?" Naruto asked, only to find that Hagrid was gone.

The two wizards pushed their respected carts down the lane between the trains, Harry stopped to ask a man for directions, "Excuse me Sir. Can you tell us where we might find Platform 9 ¾?" he asked, the train master looked at the kid as if he'd grown a second head.

"9 ¾? Think you're being funny, do ya?" he said before walking away, both wizards sighed.

"Hey Harry look" Naruto pointed to a group with the same cart and items as them.

"It's the same year after year, always packed with muggles, of course" said the woman of the group.

"Muggles?" the two looked at each other.

"Come on, Platform 9 ¾ this way-"the two shared a look and followed the group.

They walked around the corner to see a red-haired boy run towards a brick wall, to their surprise he passed right through it.

"Fred, you next" the woman said.

"He's not Fred I am!" the one of the twins stated, "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother" said woman sighed.

"Sorry George-"she motioned for him to go.

The red-head got in position, "I'm only joking, I am Fred" he said before rushing through the wall with the twin following shortly after.

Naruto and Harry looked at each other, "Um, excuse me… could you tell us how to-"Naruto asked pointing at the wall.

"How to get to the Platform? Yes, not to worry, dear it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well" the woman said, the red haired boy smiles at the duo, Harry notices the girl of the group and blushes.

"Now all you have to do is walk straight into the wall between Platform 9 and 10" she said, Naruto got into position, "Best do it at a run if you're nervous" Naruto nodded and turned to Harry, "See you on the other side" he said as he ran towards the wall and passed through it. Harry got into position, "Good luck" he heard the girl said, Harry once again blushes before running towards the wall as well.

"Oi, Harry you can open your eyes now" he heard Naruto say, opening his eyes he saw a large black and red 4-6-0 steam engine train. The two heard the train whistle, "Better hurry up" Naruto said as the two hurried aboard the train but, not before leaving their luggage to the employers.

The train let out a whistle before its wheels began to turn, the students waved goodbye to their parents as the train took off.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Naruto and Harry sat in their compartment looking outside the window, "Never thought I'd be so far away from home" the blond said, Harry looked at him, "What was your home like?" he asked, the blond shook his head, "I was different than the rest… I'm not sure if they knew I was a wizard or if it was for another reason, but for as long as I can remember, my life was filled with nothing but, pain, nearly every day of my life I had to fight to survive" he said, Harry listening carefully.

"When I was five, they kicked me out of the orphanage… I don't know what I did, they just didn't like me, nobody did" he said, Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, he knew he could relate, his guardian's didn't like him either, "Don't worry about it Naruto, we'll be friends no matter what" he said, Naruto smiled and nodded.

Several minutes passed and the red-headed boy they met at the station opened the door, "Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full" he asked.

"No not at all" Naruto said moving over and letting him sit next to him, "Thanks" he said the two nodded. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" he introduced himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki-"he shook hands with him.

"Harry Potter" the glasses wearing wizard introduced himself making Ron go wide-eyed.

"So-so it's true!? I mean, do you really have the… the…" he stuttered.

"The what?"

"The scar?" Ron whispered.

"Oh, yeah" Harry responded by lifting the bangs of hair up and revealing the lightning bolt scar.

"Wicked-"Ron stared.

Several minutes of talking, a small cart filled with sweets rolled up.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" the woman asked.

"No thanks I'm all set" Ron said bringing up a half mushed sandwich from his jacket, Naruto and Harry deadpanned a bit before taking out several galleons from their pockets.

"We'll take the lot" Harry said.

"Whoa!" Ron sputtered at the amount they had.

Time passed as the three continued talking about what they think they would expect at Hogwarts, Ron being an expert in food explained what kind of sweets they were eating, his rat Scabbers had a chocolate box over his head. Naruto opened up a small box with multi colored jelly-beans inside, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" he read, "They mean every flavor, there's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver, and tripe, George swore he got a bogey-flavored one once" Ron said, Naruto stopped eating after the explanation and spit out the bean in his mouth.

Harry picked up a golden blue package, "These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" he asked. "It's only a spell, besides it's the cards you want, each pack's got a famous witch or wizard, I got about five hundred myself" he said, Harry opened the box revealing a chocolate frog which to their surprise leaped onto the glass window before jumping out through the opening.

"That' rotten luck, they've only got one good jump in them to begin with" Ron stated, Naruto picked out his own chocolate frog, he ate it before it could jump, "Hmm, nuts and caramel" he said, "Hey I've got Dumbledore" Harry pronounced while looking at the holographic image of the headmaster. Naruto looked at his card, it showed a dark-skinned man wearing a regal like violet outfit, "Whose he?" the blond asked, Ron looked over at his car, "Oh, that's Kingsley Shacklebot, he's a wizard that works for the Ministry of Magic" he explained.

Harry took a look at Naruto's card before turning back to his, "Hey he's gone" he said as Dumbledore's image disappeared.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron said, Harry and Naruto put their cards to the side and continued eating, Naruto moved his hand away when Ron's rat popped out of a bag.

"This is Scabbers by the way, pitiful, isn't he?" Ron stated while looking at his pet.

"A little" the other two wizards responded.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?"

"Yeah!" Naruto and Harry shouted in excitement.

Ron pulls out his wand and clears his throat, "Okay, let's do this-"as he was about to start the enchantment, the door opened, "Hey has anyone see a toad? A boy named Neville lost one" a familiar girl asked, "Hermione!" Naruto stated jumping up and hugging the girl, "Naruto? Where were you, I couldn't find you at the Platform" she asked, "We got there a little late, sorry about that" he said, Hermione nodded then noticed Ron with his wand out.

"Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then" she motioned him to start; Ron once again cleared his throat, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" he said, zapping Scabbers who let out a squeak.

Nothing happened, every just stared with a deadpanned expression, "Um, was that supposed to happen?" Naruto asked, "Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me, for example-" she says as she sat down right across from Harry and pointed her wand at him, "_**Oculus Reparo!**_" she said, in a small flash the battered noseband from Harry's glasses was repaired instantly.

Harry takes them off and examines them, "That's better isn't it? Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger… and you are?" she asks, "Ron Weasley" he replies with his mouth full, "And I'm Naruto-" the blond points to himself, "Naruto we've already met" she states, "I know I just didn't want to feel left out" he said making them all sweatdrop.

"Well, you three better change into your robes, I expect we'll arrive soon" she said as she left the compartment, "Oh and Naruto you've got some chocolate on your lip" she says licking her thumb and wiping it off before leaving, Naruto blushed madly and noticed the looks the other two were giving him, "Don't say a word!" he said.

**Hogwarts Station - Ten Minutes Later**

The train lets out a whistle as it comes to a complete stop, minutes later the students begin to exit the locomotive. Naruto, Harry, and Ron exit the train now wearing their school robes and notice the half-giant walking along side with a lantern, "Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on now, don't be shy! Hurry up!" Hagrid pronounced.

The trio walks up to him, "Hello Harry, Naruto-"he said, "Hey Hagrid" they said casually, Ron stared in awe at the half-giant, "Whoaaa!" Ron stated.

"Right then, this way to the boats! Come on now, follow me" he said, "What about our luggage?" Naruto asked, "Don't worry about that, they'll be in your rooms by the end of the day" he said reassuring him, Naruto nodded and hurried up to the boats along with Harry and Ron.

Moments later, several boats are found plugging across a vast lake, Harry and Ron in a boat, while Naruto paired up with Hermione, they looked up ahead to see a huge castle in the distance, everyone stared in awe, "Sugoi/Wicked" both Ron and Naruto stated.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

Hiruzen sat in his office staring coldly at the people in the streets, he had pronounced Naruto dead and everyone was celebrating, "The fools!" he muttered angrily, just then the door busted open, "Hokage-sama!" a doctor rushed in, "What is it?" he asked, "She's awake-" he stated, Hiruzen went wide-eyed and left the room with the doctor trailing behind him.

**Konoha Hospital**

The nurses kept their distance as a fiery red-haired woman sat up from her bed, Hiruzen rushed in and gulped, "Hiruzen…" she said, "K-Kushina… how are you doing?" he asked, "Where is he?" she asked, Hiruzen closed his eyes in grimace, "HIRUZEN WHERE IS MY BABY!" she yelled.

* * *

**Next Chapter: First Month of School**

**AN: Sup guys, now most of you are wondering, what brought me up into writing a Harry Potter crossover. Well, several people have been wanting me to for a while now, I think it was because of how well I wrote Konoha's Dovahkiin, not entirely sure. Anyway I'm sorry it wasn't on the list of possible crossovers, I forgot about that so… yeah, my bad.**

**Anyway, several things I want to point out, unlike most Naruto x Harry potter crossovers, I will try to mix it up a bit with both the film and a bit of my imagination for it, such as using the Dementor bone for the wand core and giving Naruto a silver-winged falcon as a pet, I've read a story once where he got a phoenix as a pet and the reason I didn't give him one, well it just seemed like something that most people would do.**

**Third thing I want to talk about, my [NaruTo!] sequel well I won't be writing it but, I will instead rewrite the original, there will be less women in the harem so sorry for wasting your votes; Naruto will remain god-like but will have less bloodlines and will be using more of the black light virus, so look forward to it. As for my Devil among Shinobi story I am currently revising it at the moment, just fixing grammar and such and before I forget, the harem I'm changing the harem in the story. It will now be composed of Mary (Lady), Satsuki, Fem. Haku, Mei, and Samui no changing it afterwards.**

**That should be it, see ya guys next time, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Month of School!

_**AN: Naruto and Harry Potter is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_**Flashback!**__ /Flashback!"_

'Thoughts!'

***Action!*/ **_**Spell!**_

* * *

**Arch Mage Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter 2: First Month of School**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was literally sweating bullets at the sheer amount of killing intent Kushina was giving off, the nurses and doctors were either passed out or on their knees, "I won't ask again Sarutobi… Where Is My Baby!" she sneered. "Kushina… we don't know" he said, the red-head looked at the aging Hokage in shock, "What do you mean you don't know!" she demanded, Hiruzen gulped.

"Three weeks ago I left the village on a political meeting to form an alliance between us and Kumo, when I returned a portion of the village was leveled down, most of our forces are now hospitalized" he said, Kushina however didn't give two shits about them.

"Does it look like I care about what happened to the village, get to the point already!" she growled.

"Kushina… reports say that it was Naruto that caused it-"this got Kushina's attention.

"What!?"

"I don't know, we've interrogated most of the villagers but, no one would give us an actual answer… Kushina we've searched everywhere… every square inch of this village and every area around the borders to fire country, we've searched other villages… no one has seen Naruto" he said making Kushina wide-eye in shock.

"We couldn't find him so… I pronounced him dead" he said, closing his eyes not wanting to meet Kushina.

The red-head was livid; moments of silence passed by and Hiruzen gathered enough courage to open his eyes. He saw Kushina crying silently, "My Sochi…" she held herself attempting to hold in her tears but, failed to do so.

"I'm sorry" Hiruzen spoke sadly.

Kushina sobs for several second more before wiping her tears away, "Hiruzen… tell me… how does the village treat my Sochi?" she asked, at this Hiruzen gulped audibly, he ordered one of the nurses to retrieve Naruto's medical history. "Kushina… I'm already certain that you already know the answer to that question" he said, Kushina gritting her teeth.

Moments later, the nurse returned with a rather full folder, the red-haired woman flipped through the pages, her anger building to unimaginable levels. Hiruzen was on his knees by the pressure of the growing Killing Intent, the nurses were knocked unconscious, and every other civilian and shinobi that was celebrating were on the ground finding it hard to breath.

"Hiruzen… how long till I get out?" she asked, no demanded.

"Kushina don't do anything you'll regret-"he said, still on his knees.

"I know I won't regret what I'm about to do to you for allowing them those monsters to harm my Sochi!" she snarled, Hiruzen gulped, "Doctor…" he asked, the now barely conscious physician.

"O-one month m-m-minimum" he stuttered.

* * *

**Hogwarts – 8:00 PM**

Naruto along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran upstairs with the rest of the students; they were all stopped by an elder teacher, Professor McGonagall. She looked upon them with a smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses" she said, Naruto and his group looked amongst each other before turning their attention to the teacher.

"They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now while you are here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup" she explained, Naruto understood the concepts, it's almost like the academy however unlike back in Konoha if he screws up he brings down the whole team, looks like he'll have to cut back on his pranking.

A scared looking boy just behind Ron and Harry spots his toad by the teacher's feet and rushes forward, "Trevor!" he said picking up his pet, McGonagall stares down on him with a raised eyebrow, "S-sorry" he said as he backed away.

McGonagall shook her head, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" she said before walking away.

Naruto took this time to speak amongst the group, "I hope were all in the same house" he said, "There's no telling where we'll end up, but I do hope so as well" Harry said, Ron and Hermione agreeing with him. It was then when a boy with slick back blond hair spoke up.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" he said, the students heard him and began to whisper amongst themselves. "This is Crabbe and Goyle-"he said pointing to the two other boys by his side, "And I'm Draco Malfoy" he said, then frowned when he heard Ron snicker.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask yours, red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others Potter, don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you" he said as he held out his hand.

Naruto, Ron, and Hermione glared at the slick back blond, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself, thanks" Harry responded with a frown of his own, Draco glares back before McGonagall returns and smacks him on the shoulder with a rolled up paper. Draco retreats back to his group with a one last glare.

McGonagall turns to every student, "We are ready for you now" she said as the doors open, the professor leads everyone through Great Hall. Naruto and his group looked around in awe, there were four long tables for each respected house with many students already seated, as well as floating candles, and the roof itself appeared to be the night sky.

"Check out the ceiling" Harry said.

"It's not real, it's just bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in "**Hogwarts: A History**" Hermione explained.

McGonagall motioned for the students to stop, "All right, will you wait along here please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" she said before moving to the side.

An elderly man with a long white/grey beard, with glasses and a maroon colored robe stood up from his seat, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first-years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also our caretaker, Mr. Filch-"he motioned to a ragged old man holding a red-eyed cat, "Has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death, thank you" he said before sitting down.

Naruto and his group were slightly shakened, 'How could he say that so casually' the blond thought.

McGonagall walked back to the group with a stool, scroll, and an odd wizard's hat, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat over your head and you will be sorted into your houses" she said as she opened the rather long scroll.

"Hermione Granger-"she called out.

Said witch was surprised, she didn't think she'd be the first on the list, "Okay relax" she told herself, "Mental that one, I'm telling you" Ron said, Naruto punched him lightly on the shoulder, Ron rubs his shoulder, "What?" he asked, confused by the blonds actions.

Hermione sits on the stool as McGonagall places the hat on her head, to their surprise it started speaking, "Ah, right then… hmm… right… okay… GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, every house began to clap for the newest member of Gryffindor. Hermione jumps off the stool with a smile as she walked over to her respected house and sat down.

"Draco Malfoy-"McGonagall called out.

Draco saunters up to the stool proudly, the tattered hat looked down with an expression that said 'Do Not Want', "SLYTHERIN!" it shouted before it could be placed on his head. The students applauded as the boy walked over and sat down with his housemates.

"Susan Bones-"the elder teacher called out.

A small red-haired girl walks up nervously, while the sorting hat was making its choice, Harry noticed a black haired pale teacher looking at him, as he did his scar began to hurt, "Urgh!" he placed a hand on his scar, "Harry, what is it?" Naruto asked, the boy shook off the feeling, "Nothing… it's nothing, I'm fine" he said, Naruto as well as Ron narrowed their eyes before turning their attention to the sorting.

"Let's see… I know… HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat declared, everyone cheered as the girl walked to her respected house.

"Ron Weasley-" McGonagall called out, the red-head gulped and walks up to the stool, he turned to his friends, Naruto gave him a thumbs up and Harry a short nod. "Ah! Another Weasley, I know just where to put you…" he said making the red-head more nervous than he was, "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, Ron sighs in relief, as everyone cheered as Ron took a seat next to Hermione.

"Naruto Uzumaki-"the elder teacher called out.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Well this is it, wish me luck" he told Harry who gave him a nod. The blond walked up to the stool and sat down, McGonagall placed the hat on his head, "Oh, what is this… I feel something… something foul within you, I could easily place you in Slytherin you know…" the hat stated, Naruto went wide-eyed, 'What does he mean by that?' he thought.

"However, that isn't really you know is it… hmm… I see… pain and sorrow… bravery, a fine trait… a will that burns like flames… hmmm-"he said, Naruto kept his cool as the hat made its choice.

"Decisions, decisions… I think… GRYFFINDOR!" it declared, Naruto sighed in relief that he wasn't placed with that slick-blond, but was still unnerved by what the hat had said about him, Naruto got up from the stool as the houses cheered and applauded, he took a seat between Ron and Hermione.

"Harry Potter-"McGonagall called out, the room went silent as Harry walked up to the stool.

The professor places the hat on his head, "Hmm… difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. That's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you?" the hat asked itself.

Harry closed his eyes, "Not Slytherin… not Slytherin" he whispered, "Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know it's all in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that, no?" it asked.

Harry continued to whisper, "Not Slytherin… anything but, Slytherin" the hat grinned, "Well, if you're sure, better be… GRYFFINDOR!" it declared, Harry smiled, he got to be with his friends. The eleven year old got off the stool and walked toward the table as everyone cheered, he took a seat next to Ron.

Forty five minutes of sorting later, McGonagall dings her cup with a fork, "Your attention please –"she said as she stood from her seat. Dumbledore rose from his own seat, "Let the feast… begin" he stated.

To the newcomer's surprise foods of all kinds magically appeared on the tables, the halls filled with awe and chatter as the students began to chow down.

"I knew we'd be in the same house-"Naruto said as he ate a chunk of turkey leg, Ron nodded in agreement as he stuffed his face in. "Hey Naruto what did the hat mean when he said you had 'something' inside you" Hermione asked, Harry looked up from his meal as well as Ron.

Naruto sat silently and shook his head, "I don't know… and I don't think I want to-"he said.

Harry pats his shoulder, he gave the blond a sad smile in which the blond returned, Harry then turned to the teacher he saw earlier, "Say Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirell?" he asked.

Percy turned to the teachers, "Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin house" he responded.

"What's he teach?"

"Potions, but everyone knows its Dark Arts he fancies, he's been after Quirrell's job for years" Percy explains before he continued eating.

Naruto and Ron reached for a chicken wing when a ghost head pops out, freaking the two out.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor" the ghost said as he flew away, as he did more ghost come pouring from walls, sailing through the air as they do.

Naruto heard a girl shout, "Look, its Bloody Baron!"

He turned to see the same ghost from earlier float near the table, "Hello, Sir Nicholas, have a nice summer?" Percy asked.

"Dismal, once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied" the ghost slumped as it floated away. Ron then recognizes him, "Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!" the red-head pointed out.

'Nearly headless?' both Naruto and Harry thought.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind" the ghost retorted.

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked, the ghost turned to the newcomers, "Like this" he said before grabbing his head and pulling it to the side, Naruto and his group resisted the urge to gag as the ghosts head hung on to the neck by just a thread.

The feast continued for another half an hour before the houses headed to their respected dorms, Naruto, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over the staircase as they see the other students walking to their dorms and several stair cases switching to another pathway.

"Keep up, please and follow me, quickly now, come on, come on" Percy said, as they continued walking up the stairs, Naruto was amazed by the multiple paintings hung against the wall, even more since the ones in the painting could move and talk.

"Seamus, that pictures moving" Neville stated as he pointed.

"Look at that one Harry" Ron said.

"I think she fancies you" Harry told Ron who backed away slightly from the painting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" a man within a painting said, Naruto and Hermione waved hello before continuing their trek.

As the house approached its dorm, they came up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

Percy nodded, "Caput Draconis" he said, the woman nodded and the painting opened up to reveal a gape through the wall, "Follow me, everyone, keep up, quickly, come on" Percy said as he entered the dorm with the rest following.

"Gather 'round here-"Percy said as the students entered with the painting closing behind the last boy, "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room, Boy's dormitories are up stairs and down to your left, Girl's the same on your right. You'll find your belongings have already been brought up" he said as the students walked towards their gender based dorms.

Naruto found his belonging's on his bed, which was in between George and Fred's bed. "Whoa! Silver-Winged Falcon, nice" George stated as Naruto stoked Sora's neck with his finger, his prank senses tingled as both twins walked past him. The blond switched to his PJ's and placed his trunk and belonging at the end of the bed, before he could drift into sleep he noticed a piece of paper on his bed, he looked around to see everyone with a similar slip.

He opened the note.

_**Monday, Wednesday, & Friday**_

_Potions 7:45 AM – 8:30 AM _

_Transfiguration 8:50 AM – 9:40 AM_

_Defense Against The Dark Arts 10:00 AM – 11: 45 AM_

_Lunch 11:45 AM – 12:30 PM_

_History of Magic 12:45 PM – 1:30 PM_

_Flying 3:30 PM – 4:15 PM_

_Astronomy (Wednesday Only) 12:00 AM – 12:30 AM _

_**Tuesday & Thursday**_

_Potions 7:45 AM – 8:30 AM_

_Herbology 8:50 AM – 9:40 AM_

_Charms 10:00 AM – 11:45 AM_

_Lunch 11:45 AM – 12:30 PM_

"Oh, this is my schedule" he said to himself, the blond placed the note ontop of his trunk and placed Sky's cage near the window, he then headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth before he slumped in his bed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning- 6:30 AM**

Naruto woke up as Sky nuzzled its beak against his hair, he turned to see the rest of the students getting dressed and proceeded to do the same. Switching from his PJ's to his school robes now with red highlights and a Gryffindor emblem on the upper left chest area of the robe.

Naruto picked up his schedule along with the required books and headed upstairs with the rest of his classmates.

"Ohayou, Hermione-"he said with a smile, the brunette turned and waved hi, "Where's Harry and Ron?" he asked, "I don't think they've woken up yet-"she said as they looked at the stairs.

"Well, I'm sure they'll wake up before class starts, come we've got plenty of time to study before hand" the brunette said as she led Naruto to the Great Hall.

**Great Hall**

As would most school's the Great Hall served as both auditorium and cafeteria, many students sat at their respected tables, eating simple meals like cereal, bacon & eggs, oatmeal, fruit, etc. Naruto and Hermione sat down side by side as they looked over their schedule.

"We've got potions first with Professor Snape, so-"Naruto said as he pulled out his book along with Hermione, "**Magical Drafts and Potions**", and the two read the contents and took notes in a leather strapped notebook.

Naruto grabbed some eggs and bacon into his plate as he continued to read the contents, so far he was writing down the type of materials used to brew potions, along with what they do and where they're found.

Hermione was doing the same as she gulped down a spoonful of cereal, "Hey Hermione, you've got any idea what 'Standard Ingredient' is?" he asked, she looked down from her book, "Yes, it's a herb or rather a mixture of herbs with many magical applications and properties, that are used as an ingredient" she responded.

"Arigato-"he said writing it down for later used, lord knows they'd most likely ask him about it in class.

Naruto continued to take notes; so far he's gotten info on Bezoar, a stone like mass that's taken from the stomach of goats which act like an antidote for most poisons, sadly it doesn't work on everything.

Unicorn Horns, an ingredient with purification properties that are used to dissolve poisons.

Mistletoe Berries which were used for antidotes, though the berries themselves non-toxic, the plant however is extremely poisonous and are known to cause intense stomach pains, diarrhea, low pulse, visual disturbances, and convulsion, if eaten.

The most disturbing ingredient Naruto studied was a plant called Mandrake, it was a plant with a root that took shape of a human baby which screams loudly when unearthed, what made Naruto nervous was the fact that he had to work with these plants the following year in Herbology.

From what the book says, a mature Mandrake can kill any person who hears its scream; though a young one would only knock a person out for several hours.

He took notes on its properties, like how the plant was part of the Nightshade family, how it was used as a pain-killer and sedative in medicine, and that it could be fatal if overdosed.

Naruto and Hermione continued for several more minutes until it was time for their first class.

* * *

**Potions Class**

For the first ten minutes of class, Professor Snape the potions instructor was giving a run-down of what the students would be learning in class, Naruto knew that by the tone of his voice, he was either bored, tired, or had little interest in the class. He also noticed that both Ron and Harry weren't there, either they're late or still asleep.

He remembered what Percy said yesterday at the Great Hall that he wanted to be the instructor for the Defense Against The Dark Arts class, maybe that was the reason.

"Everyone, take out your books and turns to page fifteen, we will begin our lesson" he said taking up his own book which was slightly thicker than a students. Naruto jolted down notes down on several ingredients that were being explained as well recipes, "Mr. Uzumaki-" said blond placed his quill down and turned to the instructor, "Would you mind, telling the class what Shrivelfig is used for-" he asked in his usual voice.

Naruto nodded, "It's a magical plant that was originated in Abyssinia, when skinned the liquid inside is used as an ingredient for both Shrinking Solution and the Elixir to Induce" he replied.

"Hmm, you replied rather quickly… good work-"he said, Naruto beamed at the praise he was given.

Several minutes pass by and Snape thought it was time for the day's final lesson.

"Everyone, join with a partner and wait at a station until further instruction" he said, Naruto nudged Hermione who smiled and nodded as they headed towards their station, as the other students did the same.

"For today's final lesson, you will be brewing an Cure for Boils potion, you and your partner are to be finished with an approving cure by the end of the class for a passing grade… you will find the ingredients in the cupboards and drawers by your stations, the recipe is in your book on page eighteen… best of luck to all of you" he said as the students began their work.

Naruto filled the cauldron with water as Hermione lit the fire on the bunsen burner, the two turned to page eighteen, "Okay so we'll be needing six snake fangs, four horned slugs, and 2 porcupine quills" Naruto said as he looked in the drawer and brought out the ingredients.

Both witch and wizard grabbed a mortar and began to crush three snake fangs into fine powder with a pestle. "So Naruto-"Hermione said getting her fellow housemate's attention, "Tell me about yourself" she asked, the blond wizard shrugged.

"Nothing much to tell actually, I found out I was a wizard just three weeks ago-"he explained, surprising the brunette, she remembered him saying that he was an orphan at Ollivander's Wand Shop so of course he didn't have parents to show him magic but, what surprised her was that, like Harry, had discovered his wizarding abilities a tad late.

"Back home… well, I guess I shouldn't really call it that, not everybody liked me" he said, Hermione was saddened by this, most muggles considered wizards as freaks.

"I was treated like an animal more than a human being, I don't know what I did to offend them, they just beat me whenever they get the chance to" he said, at this Hermione gasped, "Do you know why?" she asked, Naruto shook his head, "They say I was a cursed child, maybe they all knew I was a wizard-"he sighs, "-I don't know".

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Naruto… you've got me, Harry, and Ron… we're a family now" she says with a sad smile, Naruto stares at her before smiling, "Arigato, Hermione-chan" he said, the brunette blushed slightly, "What does that mean?" she asked.

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush, "W-well it's like an honorific, in general 'Chan' is used for babies, cute animals, young children, and girls, where as 'Kun' is used for boys" he said sheepishly.

"Is that so?" she said with a thoughtful expression, before going back to crushing the fangs, Naruto doing the same.

After crushing them into fine powder, Hermione took out a measuring cup from one of the cupboards and added in four measures of crushed fangs into the now heated and slightly boiling water.

Naruto read the instruction and raised the temperature to 250 for ten seconds.

"Next step… wave your wand-"He read, looking at Hermione, she nodded and lowered the temperature. Naruto brought out his wand and in a in a swift motion, a light violet gleam waved through the now boiling water.

"Well, that should do for the next forty five minutes" he said, while flipping an hourglass.

"I think it's coming along nicely" Hermione stated as she looked into the boiling pink liquid, Naruto nodded in agreement.

***BOOM!***

Everyone in the room jumped at the explosion and turned to see Neville as his face and robes were covered in soot, his hair blown back, and smoke fleeing both his body and cauldron.

"Mr. Longbottom, I believe you were to 'remove' the cauldron before adding the quills" Snape stated as he handed the boy a rag in which he took, him and his partner looked away sadly, "S-sorry-"they said.

"There is still time left… though I would prefer it not happen again" Snape responded as he walked away.

Naruto and Hermione looked at each other before looking at their books, not wanting to get blown up as well. "Oh, you were supposed to remove the cauldron" he said, "Better make a quick note on that-"Hermione jotted down on her notebook.

Naruto looked at the recipe, "Hey Hermione-chan, do we just add in the horned slugs or do we have to do something with them?" the blond asked, "They have to be stewed before they can be used as an ingredient, though there should be some with the rest of the ingredients" she replied.

The blond wizard searched the cupboard until he found a jar filled with the stewed slugs. Forty minutes later, they add in the slugs turning the liquid from pink to turquoise. They turn off the bunsen burner and carefully remove the cauldron from the heated stand, "Porcupine quills…" Hermione said as she backed away carefully as she let the sharp animal fur fall into the potion.

Naruto and Hermione slowly moved back to the cauldron to see it turn into a more clear color, "Okay stir clockwise five times… … … … … and wave your wand" he spoke and moved a bit as Hermione brought out her wand and gave it a wave. A small smoke cloud arose from the cauldron before it cleared leaving only the steaming hot potion, "I think that's it" he said, the witch nodded, "Professor Snape-" Hermione called out.

The instructor walked over to the two, "Is there something you acquire Ms. Granger?" he asked, "I believe we are finished with our potion" she responded, Snape nodded and examined the liquid, minutes later, "It is… acceptable-" he said making the two smile, "-being the first to complete… five points for Gryffindor" he said lazily, as he walked away.

"Yosh!" Naruto beamed with a fist pump, Hermione smiled at the blonds' enthusiasm.

Minutes later, more students began to complete their potions, even Neville and his partner who were just cutting it close, "For tonight's assignment… you are to single handedly, brew one 'Infusion of Wormwood'… "He said before the students exited the class room.

* * *

**Transfiguration Class**

Naruto once again sat next Hermione as he wrote down the class assignment, and quickly looked for the recipe within the book. He tore out the piece of paper and slid it between the pages for later, as the class settled down, the instructor, McGonagall made her appearance.

"Good morning class and welcome to Transfiguration class, my name is Minerva McGonagall, I'll be your professor for your following years here at Hogwarts" she said as the students looked amongst each other.

McGonagall soon gave her rundown of the class information before starting. Transfiguration was split into four courses, Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration, and Untransfiguration; as first-years they are to start at course one.

As instructed the class brought out their books, "**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**" and began to read and take notes on the lecture. Naruto jolted down notes on everything, Transfiguration was pretty complex, even for a beginner.

Twenty minutes passed by and McGonagall began to explain Transformation by showing them an Animagus, Naruto watched in awe as his instructor morphed into a tabby cat. The blond returned to his page and continued with his notes; that is until the doors opened, Naruto and Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron walking in looking around for the teacher.

Ron let out a sigh in relief, "Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" he asked Harry.

Just as the words left his lips, McGonagall jumped off her desk and morphed back into her human form, leaving the two wizards gobsmacked.

"That was bloody brilliant-"Ron said.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley, maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time" she retorted.

"We got lost-"Harry explained, the elder witch shook her head.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats" she said, the boys nodded and walked towards any open seat they could find.

The class continued with its lecture, Harry and Ron found two seats behind Naruto and Hermione, "What did we miss?" Harry asked, "A class" Hermione said dumbfounded, if the boys had gotten up earlier they would have made it to class on time and know where to go.

"Relax guys, I wrote the notes down, I'll let you borrow 'em… and we're on page ten" Naruto whispered, the two boys nodded and turned to the page. McGonagall began to explain the concepts of the Animagus spell, Naruto was very eager to learn it seeing it as the best disguise when he wasn't wearing his invisibility cloak.

Towards the end of the class, McGonagall gave the assignment to turn a match into a needle and perform it during class.

* * *

**Defense Against The Dark Arts Class**

Naruto sighed as he sat in his desk; he was in a separate class, apart from his friends but, was slightly happy that the D.A.D.A was a core class, meaning he would be learning some spells. He watched as a timid man wearing a black robe and violet head wrap walk up to the class, "G-g-good day class, I am P-Professor Quirrell- "the man spoke, Naruto shook his head at the man gave his rundown.

He instead opened up his, "**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**" book for a head start, minutes later Quirrell started the lecture. It began first topic covered was an explanation over a creature known as a Hags; savage, humanoid creatures though a more specific description would be that of a fairy tale witch; old, ugly, and a face full of warts. They diet in raw liver and small children.

The Hags are profound in archaic earth magic and have been granted the status of 'Being' by the Ministry of Magic. The lecture continued on the topic to the point of showing one how to defend themselves against the creature; Naruto took the information seriously and wrote it down in his notebook.

Twenty minutes of the creatures analogy, "A-All right students, I b-believe it's time we l-learn a few spells" Quirrell stated, Naruto grinned.

"Because y-your all first-years I w-w-will only be t-teaching you a few c-charms… charms serve a-as s-supportive spells and are r-really useful o-outside of b-battle" the timid teacher spoke. Most students nodded their heads as they understood, few from Slytherin scoffed as they wanted to learn more lethal spells.

"Turn t-to page f-f-fifty one… the first s-spell you will l-learn is one of t-the simplest and useful spells of all, _**Lumos!**_" he said as he raised his wand and a small but, bright light shined at the tip of his wand.

"N-not only can t-t-this spell illuminate the d-dark but, it can a-also repel spectral foes, such as G-Gytrashes and malevolent spirits… go on g-give it a try" he said as the light died down from his wand.

Naruto looked at the page as he pulled out his wand, in order for the spell to work the pronunciation had to be correct as well as the hand movement. "Alright let's do this" he said as he watched his class mates weave their wands and repeat the incantation, several students had their wands shine a bit before dying down.

Weaving his wand in a loop-like movement, "_**Lumos!**_" he spoke, as small light shined at the tip of his wand for several seconds before dying down. The students continued practicing until most were able to hold it for at least a minute. Quirrell continued to explain several spells to the students like _**Nox**_, a charm that was the opposite of _**Lumos**_, it extinguished the light.

_**Periculum**_, a charm that worked as a flare, it shot red sparks into the air that appeared like fire-works.

The third and final charm taught was an offense spell called _**Verdillious**_, which lit the tip of the wand like a green sprinkler; it was a close-range spell. Naruto had a hard time learning the spell, mainly because he was mispronouncing the charm, "C'mon, c'mon… _**Vermillious!**_" he said and to his and everyone's surprise, the tip of his wand sparkled red.

Quirrell looked at his pocket watch, "Attention s-students… tonight I-I would like you all t-to study today's topic, there w-will be a quiz tomorrow so s-study hard and keep p-practicing those spells" he said as the students began to leave the room, "E-excuse me Mr. Uzumaki could y-you stay for just a m-moment?" he asked.

Naruto was confused and walked back to the instructor, "Did I do something wrong Professor?" he asked, Quirrell shook his head, "O-on the contrary Mr. Uzumaki t-that spell you used, just so happened to be a much m-more advanced version of _**Verdillious**_-" he said, "Eh!? R-Really?" he stuttered.

"Yes, you s-see unlike _**Verdillious, **_the o-one you performed was can be d-directed towards a target… h-here g-give it a try" he said as he grabbed an old book, Naruto pointed his wand and gulped nervously, "_**V-Vermillious!**_" he spoke as red sparks shot out of his wand proceeded to leave scorch marks on the book.

Quirrell chuckled lightly, "Keep p-practicing Mr. Uzumaki" he said, Naruto nodded and left the classroom with his books while practicing his _**Lumos **_charm.

* * *

**Lunch**

Naruto sat next to Hermione he attempted to use the _**Verdillious **_charm, Hermione had helped him pronounce it correctly even perform the right hand wave, yet he still couldn't. Ron and Harry sat across from them as they copied the notes off Naruto's notebook. Hermione took out her wand and attempted to turn a match into a needle.

Minutes later, the wizards stopped for a break as they grabbed some fruit and sandwiches from the table, Harry noticed brown haired boy pointing his wand at a cup.

"Eye of rabbit, harp of string hum, turn this water, into rum-"the boy said as he looked at his drink before shaking his head, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum-"he continued.

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked.

"Turn it into rum, actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before…" Ron said until…

***ZAPOOF!***

They turned to Seamus as the cup exploded in his face, some of the students laughing at him as he coughed up smoke.

The four shake their heads and continued to what they were doing, not a minute later; a flock of owls start to glide into the hall through the rafters.

"Ah, mail's here-"Ron said, as the owls began to drop parcels to the students.

Harry notices the newspaper that Ron puts to the side, "Can I borrow this?" he asks, Ron nods, "Thanks" he said as he starts reading the daily news. Naruto and Hermione watch as Neville unwraps a gift, it was a crystal clear ball with gold ring around it, "Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Seamus points out.

"What do they do?" Naruto asked.

"I've heard about those, when the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something" Hermione explains, and just as she did the smoke went from white to red.

"Only problem is… I can't remember what I've forgotten" Neville says before he attempted to remember what it was exactly that he forgot.

"Hey guys, somebody broke into Gringotts-"Harry said.

Naruto, Hermione, and Ron gathered around the lightning scared wizard. "Listen, believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts Goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insists that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that same day" Harry spoke out loud.

"713? Isn't that the vault that you, me, and Hagrid went to?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Harry.

The four looked amongst each other before they continued to read the article.

* * *

**History of Magic Class**

Naruto sat in the class room taking notes of the lecture, thanks to Hermione who had more knowledge of the subject, gave him a few pointers on important material. The instructor of the class was a ghost named Cuthbert Binns, what made Naruto hold in his laughter was that the ghost had failed to notice he was dead, according to Hogwarts folklore, 'he simply got up from his chair in the staffing room one morning and left his body behind'.

The lectures consisted of mostly renowned events that happened in the wizarding world, this intrigued Naruto as he learned about the magical history up prior to the 20th century, in other words, like any history class, it focuses on memorable dates, names, and events.

* * *

**Flying Class**

The students of Gryffindor and Slytherin lined up in two rows with brooms by their side, to be more specifically on the ground. A woman with short spiky hair and hawk yellow eyes walks down the line, she was Madam Hooch.

"Good Afternoon, class" she said.

"Good Afternoon, Madam Hooch" the class responded.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson, well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick" she ordered, the students did as instructed.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!" she instructed.

"Up!" the class repeated, Harry's broom shoots up to his hand on his first try, "Up!" Naruto says as his broom shoots up on his second try, Hermione stares at the two before she continued. Several students were still trying as their brooms barely levitate off the ground, "Up!" Draco spoke, as his broom shot into his hand, he smugly grins at Harry and Naruto.

"UP!" Ron shouts, before his broom shoots up and crashes against his nose, he holds his nose in pain while Naruto and Harry snicker, "Shut-up you two!" he says.

A short time later everyone had their brooms in hand, "Now, I want you to mount your broom and grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end" the flight instructor explained.

The class does as it's told, "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down, on my whistle… 3… 2… ***Tweet!***" she said before blowing her whistle.

Just as they were about to kick off, Neville immediately lifts off the ground with a scared expression on his face. Naruto and several others from the class looked in shock as the boy levitated higher into sky.

"Uh-oh" Neville whimpered.

"Mr. Longbottom-"Hooch said with concern.

"Neville what are you doing?"

"We're not supposed to take off yet" the students continued to say similar things as Neville began to soar through the sky. "AHHHHH!" the boy cries as he shot off like a bullet, "Neville!" the students shouted, "Down! Down! AHHH!" he yelled as his broom smashes itself against a wall several times before flying off elsewhere.

Hooch holds out her wand in attempt to stop the out of control broom, it was then when the broom began to charge forward at the students. Naruto grabs Harry and Hermione and scattered with the rest of the group of students.

Neville screams in fright as he zooms through the open path that was once where the first-years stood. The broom flew past a statue of a man holding a sharp spear, Neville's cloak gets caught on it and he's pulled off his broom and dangles high above the ground.

"Oh… AH… Help!" he pleads before his cloak tears and falls, the students panicked. Neville got a hold of a torch before he hit the ground but, slipped out and fell anyway.

"Everyone out of the way!" the flight instructor said as she rushes over to Neville's fallen self.

"Come on, get up-"she says as she helps Neville sit up, "Is he okay?" a girl asked with concern.

As Neville sits up he yells in pain, "Oh, oh, oh, oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come now, up you get" she helps the boy up.

Malfoy stares at the boy's injury and snickers before noticing a certain item on the ground; he reaches down and picks up Neville's Remembrall.

"Everyone's to keep their feet on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing, understand! If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch" she threatened as she left with Neville to the hospital wing.

Draco snickers, "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his fat ass" he said as few of the Slytherin students laughed with him.

The Gryffindor group frowned at them, Harry glared and walked up to him, "Give it here Malfoy" he demanded.

Draco hums a bit while tossing the ball up and down, "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find" he said before the slick-back blond hopped on his broom and took to the skies. "How 'bout up on the roof" he says flying higher into the sky, "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" he taunted.

Harry growled and grabs his broom, "Harry no, you heard what Madam Hooch said, besides you don't even know how to fly-"she says, Harry reluctantly got on anyway and flew off, "-Ugh, idiot" she muttered.

"Calm down, Hermione-chan, Harry knows what he's doing" Naruto said as he watched his friend fly off.

"Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" the dark brunette threatened.

"Is that so?" Draco smirks, Harry dashes' forward making an attempt to take the ball from him, Malfoy however pulls a 360 making dark brunette fly past him. "Have it your way then-"he said before throwing the ball as hard as he could.

Harry spins around and zooms in after it, "He's not gonna make it-"Ron said as he watches his friend zoom in for the ball. "He'll make it-"Naruto responded.

As Harry was about to hit a window he catches the ball and spins around to avoid being hit, McGonagall who was working at the time sees him from the other side of the window. Harry flies back o the group as they cheer and run to him.

"Good job, Harry! Yubakuru (Urber Cool)!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Harry that was wicked!" Ron spoke up.

As Harry continued getting comments on his performance, McGonagall walks up to the group, "Harry Potter-"getting the boy's attention, "-follow me" she said, Harry sullenly followed the teacher, while Draco and his posse laughed at him. Naruto glared and pointed his wand, "_**Vermillious!**_" he said as red sparks hit the ground near the boys making them jump back slightly.

Minutes passed and still no sign of Madam Hooch, the students began to converse with each other; Naruto and Hermione practiced spells while Ron spoke with the rest of the group about what happened. Hermione taught Naruto several charms like _**Alohomora**_, _**Protego**_, and one of her favorites, a switching spell. Like several existing spells, a switching spell is one that doesn't require an incantation and only requires a hand movement and knowledge on how to use it.

Naruto had taught Hermione both_** Periculum **_and _**Vermillious**_, though she would most likely learn them in her D.A.D.A class, she would get a heads start and a stronger spell to begin with. Moments later, Madam Hooch returned and continued with the lesson, the students kept their mouths shut about the incident thinking she already knew or that they just didn't want to rat out on Harry.

By the end of the lesson, most students were able to hover and fly at slow speeds, for starters at least.

* * *

**With Harry**

"You wait here-"McGonagall orders, Harry nodded sadly thinking he would get expelled. McGonagall opens the door to Quirrell's D.A.D.A class, "An iguana s-such as this is an essential ingredient-"he said to his class, before the elder witch interrupted him.

"Excuse me; excuse me, Professor Quirrell, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" she asked.

"Oh, y-yes of course –"he motions for an older boy aka Oliver Wood, who gets up and leaves with McGonagall.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker!" she proclaims, making the older boy look at the teacher in surprise, "What's a Seeker?" Harry asks.

**Later after Class**

Naruto, Harry, and Ron walk through the crowded halls as Sir Nicholas and a female ghost float past them, "Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker, I always knew he'd do well" Nick said as they floated around a corner.

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-"Ron stated, "-A century, according to McGonagall" Harry finished for him.

"Wait what's Quidditch?" Naruto asked, Ron stopped dead in his tracks, "You don't know!?" he said in disbelief.

"Hey I'm like Harry, I found out I was a wizard later than most" the blond defended himself.

"Okay, Quidditch is a wizarding sport that's played on broomsticks, it's thee most popular game among wizards and witches" Ron explained, "How do you play it?" he asked, before Ron could explain the game his older brother Fred and George walk up to Harry.

"Hey, well done Harry, Wood's just told us" Fred stated happily.

"Fred and George are on the team too, their Beaters" Ron said, Naruto listening in.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad, can't make any promises of course, rough game, Quidditch" George said.

"Brutal, but no one's died in years, someone will vanish occasionally-"Fred said as him and George walk off across the courtyard.

"But they usually turn up in a month or two" George shouts back at Harry making even more nervous about the game than he already is.

"Don't worry about it Harry, if those two have your back, then trust in them to protect you" Naruto reassured.

"Yeah, go on Harry, Quidditch is great, best game there is, and you'll be great too" Ron persuaded.

"But I've never played Quidditch, what if I make a fool of myself?" Harry said, losing confidence.

Hermione who was working on a bench jumps up, "You won't make a fool of yourself, it's in your blood" she said leading the three boys to a trophy case, she points to a plaque of players, one lists Harry's father, James as a Seeker.

"Whoa Harry, you never told us your father was a Seeker, too" Naruto said in awe.

"I-I didn't know" Harry stuttered as he looked at the moving photo of his father in his younger days.

The four continued walking until they made it to the Grand Staircase, they casually walk up a staircase before it shudders and begins to move, "What's happening?" Naruto asked as he held onto the railing along with the others.

"The staircases change remember?" Hermione states as the staircase connects to another level.

"Let's go this way" Harry suggests.

"Before the staircase moves again" Ron said.

They all opened a door to a dark room, "Does anyone feel like… we shouldn't be here?" Naruto said.

"That's because we're not supposed to be here, this is the third floor, it's forbidden" Hermione explains with worry.

Before they could leave, a flame lights on a stone support, they looked at the door to see the caretaker's cat Mrs. Norris walk in with a meow.

"It's Filch's cat!" Ron nearly shouted, they would defiantly get expelled if they were found by the caretaker.

"Run!" Harry said as all four wizards ran down the hall of the room, as they run more flames are lit as they go. They get to the end of the corridor, in front of a door, Harry grabs the handle, "It's locked!" he said.

"That's it, we're done for!" Ron states.

"No we're not, move over-" Naruto said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the keyhole, "_**Alohomora!**_" he said as a small light shined through the hole and unlocking the door.

"Get in" he said as they rush through.

Closing the door behind them and leaning up against it, Ron turns to Naruto, "_**Alohomora?**_" he questioned, "Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven" Hermione explained, "Seriously?" Naruto asked, making a note to read the book later.

On the other side of the door Filch walks into the room, "Anyone here my sweet?" he asked his cat, who only meowed at him, Filch looked around and saw no one, "Come on" he said leaving the room with his cat.

The four wizards who had their ears pressed up against the door, "Filch is gone-"Hermione reassured.

"Probably thinks this door's locked" Ron said giving his opinion.

"It was locked" Harry said.

"And for good reason-"Naruto states, Harry, Ron, and Hermione turn to stand with the blond. There before them was a massive three headed dog who was sleeping. They heard a harp playing within the room before it came to a stop, as it did the dog begins to wake; it notices the four and growls.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yell as they bolted out of the room, they closed the door shut and ran from the third floor.

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room**

The four leaned against the wall and their knees as they tried to catch their breath, "What do they think they're doing!? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school" Ron stated slightly shaken from the experience.

"You didn't see it?" Naruto asked.

"See what?" Harry asked.

"What is was standing on-"Hermione said.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit more preoccupied with its head or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Guys it was standing on a trap door-"Naruto said.

"Meaning it wasn't an accident, it's guarding something" the brunette witch stated.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"That's right, now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before the three of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled!" she says as she walks to her dorm and shuts the door.

"She really needs to sort out her priorities" Ron said as he walked up stairs with Harry following, Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down, "Man, what a day-" he said to himself.

* * *

**The Four Weeks Later – Potions Class**

Students were once again by their stations, chattering by their steaming cauldrons, "How's your Animagus coming along?" Hermione asked her now eleven year old, blond friend, "So far so good, I'm still not their ready for a full transformation, all I can do is grow ears and a tail" Naruto responded as he performed an Animagus, his human ears disappeared behind his hair as he grew sun-colored fox ears and tail.

Hermione smiled as she started to pet his hair and rub his ears, Naruto failed to resist a purr, most of the girls in the room found it cute before the door slammed open with Snape walking in, the loud noise made Naruto's hair raise up in shock letting out a small yip.

Snape frowned at his class, "There will be no foolish wand weaving or silly incantations in this class, as such I don't expect you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making" he said, taking a second glance at his students.

"However, for those select few-"he says while looking at Naruto, Hermione, and Draco who smile at him, "-Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death" he says.

The class looks amongst each other, whispering could be heard here and there. Snape notices Harry writing down in his notebook, in his view, not paying attention, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not… pay… attention" he said.

Ron nudges Harry who looks up, "Mr. Potter, our… new… celebrity, tell me, what I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to infusion of wormwood?" he asks.

Hermione's hand skyrockets, Naruto sheepishly raises his hand, while Harry shrugs, "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" he asked.

"It's taken… from the stomach of goats?" he replied.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you do know something… just to let you know, fame isn't everything Mr. Potter" the instructor stated.

* * *

**With Harry – After Class**

Oliver and Harry walk outside in an open field, Oliver carrying a small bat and a trunk that rattled continuously.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand, each team has seven players, three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker, that's you-" he pointed at Harry as he opened the trunk showing three balls, two tan in color, the other red.

Oliver picks up the red one, "This one's called a Quaffle, now the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops" he said as he pointed to a Quidditch Pitch, Harry saw three hoops on both sides.

"The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops-"he tosses the ball over to Harry, "With me so far?" he asks.

Harry tosses the ball back, "I think so… what are those?" he asked pointing to the two chained tan balls"

Oliver looked down at the squirming balls, "You better take this-" he said handing over the bat to Harry, he bent down and releases one of the balls, with an angry growl the ball shoots up into the air, they watch it go up before Oliver gasps slightly.

"Careful now it's coming back" he warned as the ball whizzed down, Harry readies the bat and hits it as hard as he could, the two watch as the ball soared through a statue opening. "Not bad, Potter, you'd make a fair Beater… Uh-oh" he said quickly shoving Harry to the side as the ball shot into Oliver's arm.

He struggles for a bit before he manages to place it back to the trunk and lock it up, "Bludger… nasty little buggers-"he said as he cracked his knuckles and opened a small compartment in the trunk, "-But, the only ball I want you to worry about is this… the Golden Snitch" he said pulling out a small walnut sized golden ball and handing it over to Harry.

"I like this ball" he said.

"Ah, you like it now, just wait, it's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see" Oliver explained.

"What do I do with it?" he asked.

"You catch it… before the other team's Seeker, you catch this, the game is over, you catch this Potter, and we win" he said as the Snitch flutters out two delicate wings and jumps into the air.

"Whoa!" was all Harry could say.

* * *

**Charms Class**

The class listened into the half goblin/wizard's lecture; Naruto was particularly interested in the lesson as they were learning about levitation.

"One of the wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make objects fly-"Flitwick the charms professor stated, "Uh, do you all have your feathers?" he asked, the class raise their hands to show their feathers.

"Good, now uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick, everyone" he said, the students repeated, 'Swish and flick'.

"Good, and enunciate, _**Wingardium Leviosa**_, off you go then" he motioned for them to start.

"_**Wingardium Leviosa-**_"the students chanted as they tried the charm.

"Hey Harry check it out-"Naruto said, the dark brunette looked to see the blonds feather levitating a few inches off his desk.

"_**Wingardium Leviosa**_-"Harry repeated, he smiled as feather began to levitate.

"_**Wingardrium Leviosar**_-"Ron said as he attempted the charm, nothing happened before he wacked the feather a few times with his wand.

Hermione sees the red heads dilemma, "Stop, stop, stop, you're going to take someone's eye out, besides you're saying wrong its Leviosa, not Leviosar" she explained, Ron got annoyed.

"You do it then, if you're so clever, go on" he says.

Hermione straightens up and swishes her wand, "_**Wingardium Leviosa**_" she said casually, the feather began to levitate high into the air, "All right, Hermione-chan" Naruto said getting everyone's attention while Ron puts his head on his book dejectedly.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" Flitwick stated happily.

***BOOM!***

Everyone turns to see Seamus with his face and robes covered in soot, his hair shot back, and his feather burnt to a crisp.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, professor" Seamus said as he coughed out smoke.

* * *

**After Class**

Naruto, Harry, Neville, Ron and Seamus are found walking through the courtyard with other students filling the area, "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar, honestly she's a nightmare, no wonder she hasn't got no friends" as Ron rants they see Hermione sniffle and walk away.

Naruto turns to Ron with a glare, "Really Ron!? Then what are we!?" he retorts punching him in his shoulder as he goes after Hermione, "Agh… bloody hell, he hits hard" Ron winces as he holds his arm, "He's right though, aren't we her friends Ron?" Harry asked, the red head sighs and nods

**Outside Girls Bathroom**

"Come one Hermione-chan, you know Ron didn't mean it-"the blond pleaded for his friend to come out.

"Why should I… If I'm just a bother to all of you" she said between sobs.

"That's not true Hermione-chan, you know it's not" he replied.

Naruto listened to the girl as she continued weeping, "Hermione-chan, don't you remember what you said to me in Potion's class… we're family now… if they don't want it then, they're missing out on a great friend… and you Hermione-chan… you're my best friend-"he said softly.

He heard Hermione's sobs get quieter, "Naruto… can I just be alone for a while?" she asked, Naruto sighed, "Take all the time you need" he said as he walked away.

**Great Hall – 8:15 PM**

It was night, and now replacing the candles are lit Jack-O-Lanterns, everyone is happily eating candy and chattering amongst themselves.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

Neville spoke up as he gulped down a mouthful of candy corn, "Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom, she said she's been in there all afternoon… crying" he explained.

Harry and Ron shared exchanged glances, the red-head turned to see Naruto glaring at him, "Hey I said I was sorry" he retorted, "Apologize to Hermione-chan, not me you baka!" he said as he bit down own a sweet tart.

Just as he said that, Professor Quirrell rushed into the room.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" he yells out, everyone stops, an utter silence fills the room, "Thought you ought to know" he said before fainting.

A moment of silence, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they started to panic. Dumbledore got up from his seat, "SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE!" he yells out, everyone stops.

"Everyone will please not panic; now, prefects will lead their houses back to their dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons" he said.

"Hufflepuff this way!"

"Stay together!" they said as they led their houses away.

"Gryffindor keep up please and stay alert!" Percy stated, leading his house back to the dorms.

"How'd a troll get in?" Harry asked.

"Not by itself, trolls are really stupid, probably people playing jokes" Ron replied before both him and Harry were pulled to the side by Naruto.

"What?" he questioned.

"Guys, Hermione-chan's still out there, she doesn't know!" he said, Harry and Ron exchanged looks before nodding and running off with the blond.

The trio ran through the dark corridors of Hogwarts, the stormy weather outside wasn't helping much either, Naruto stops running and hold his arms apart to stop Harry and Ron. They hide and peak through a doorway as they see a large and hideous troll walk into a room with its club being dragged along the floor.

"He's going into the girl's bathroom" Ron warned.

'Hermione-chan' Naruto's eyes widened.

**Girl's Bathroom**

Hermione walks out of a stall wiping her eyes as she washes her hands, and stops when she hears a grunting noise. She turns slowly to see a troll standing there; she gasps and backs up into a stall.

The troll raises its club and smashes through the stalls, "Someone Help!" she cries, as the trio rush into the bathroom. The troll smashes through the remaining stalls, "Hey, pea brain!" Ron shouts as he throws a piece of wood at the troll's head getting it's attention.

Hermione then rushes out of the broken stall and under a sink, the troll sees her and proceeds to break through them, "Hermione-chan!" Naruto calls out as he brings out his wand, "_**Vermillious!**_" he shouts out as he shoots red sparks at the troll.

The beast holds its hands to its face as the sparks came in contact with it, grunting in pain it moved away from the sinks. Hermione runs out and into Naruto's arms, "Uh, guys I think we should go-"Harry said as the troll turned to them with an angry expression.

"RUN!" Naruto yells as they rush out of the bathroom, the troll breaks through the wall and with a roar, chases after the four wizards with its club hoisted high in the air.

"It's catching up!" Ron shouted as he ran faster.

The troll slammed its club down, tripping the four wizards, Harry rolled over to the side as the troll continued to slam its club onto the floor. "Harry! Come on you guys!" Naruto shouted, he and Hermione readied their wands, "_**Vermillious!**_"They shouted as they fired sparks at the troll, this only made it angrier.

"Oh crap-"Harry said as the troll grabbed his leg and held him upside down and tried to hit him with his club, Harry bended to the side to avoid being hit. The bolt scared boy, pulled out his wand, "_**Periculum!**_" Harry shouted as red sparks shot from his wand blinding the troll, grunting in pain it released Harry.

"Ron-"Hermione said, as the troll had a hand over its eyes and with the other swinging its club randomly.

"Swish and flick-"she continued.

"_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_" Ron said, as the club was taken from the troll's hand, it removed its hand from its face and looked up only for the hard piece of wood to slam on its face, rendering it unconscious as it crashed down hard.

The four exchange looks before they walked closer to it, "Is it dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so, just knocked out" Harry said as he puts away his wand.

They here footsteps closing in, they turned to see McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell and gasp at the sight.

"Oh! Oh my goodness! E-explain yourselves, the four of you!" McGonagall demanded.

Harry and Ron were started babbling, "Well, you see, it went like…", "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall" Hermione stepped in.

Naruto turns to his closest friend, "I went looking for the troll, I read about them and thought I could handle it… but I was wrong, if Naruto, Harry, and Ron hadn't come and found me… I'd probably be dead" she half lied.

McGonagall shook her head, "Be that as it may… it was an extremely foolish thing to do-"she says, Harry noticed a large gash of Snape's leg, the professor notices Harry's glance and covers it up while glaring at the boy.

"I would have expected a more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment-"she then turns to the three boys, "As for you three gentlemen… I just hope you realize how fortunate you are, not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale, five points… will be added to each of you, for sheer dumb luck" she whispered the last part as she leaves the premises with Snape trailing behind her.

"Perhaps you ought to go… m-might wake up, heh" Quirrell said.

The troll moans a bit making the timid teacher jump back with a small shriek.

**Gryffindor Common House**

The four entered the dorm, first thing was first, "Hermione, look I'm sorry… it's my fault you were almost killed in the first place" Ron apologized, Hermione smiled and waved it off, "Apology accepted, you idiot" she said.

The group laughed a bit, "You're going to be okay Hermione?" Harry asked with concern, "I'll be fine" she reassured, "Well all right, we've had a rough night, I think its best we've had some rest" he suggested.

They all nodded, Ron and Harry walked up stairs, "Well good-night Hermione-chan" he said but, gasped slightly as the brunette hugged him, "Thanks… for coming for me" she whispered. Naruto blushed madly at the contact and slowly rubbed her back, "I-it's okay… that's what friends are for" he smiled.

Hermione smiled and nodded, she walked over to the girl's dorm giving one last glance before entering.

Naruto sighed happily and was about to walk downstairs when he noticed Harry and Ron peaking from around the corner, "Don't… say a word" he said now blushing neon red.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital**

"We'll your all set Kushina…" Hiruzen said as the red-haired woman stood on her two feet.

"Hiruzen… I want you to find everyone responsible for my Sochi's suffering and bring them to the T&I department-"she spoke with venom laced in her voice, "What are you going to do?" he asked nervously.

"I'm gonna kill them-"she said, Hiruzen stood horrified, "Kushina-", "Go get them-"she demanded.

"NOW!" she roared.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Games, Holidays and Secrets**

**AN: There you guys go, this is officially thee longest chapter I've ever written, the next will be even longer (I hope). Also to answer some questions, to a few of you, yes this is a Naruto/Hermione pairing only which means no harem. And to mr1980rivera, it's just something we writers do, if we get an idea for a story it stays in our head until we can't take it anymore and end up writing it anyway.**

**With that said, I'll be seeing you next time, Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Games, Holidays, and Secrets!

_**AN: Naruto and Harry Potter is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_**Flashback!**__ /Flashback!"_

'Thoughts!'

***Action!*/ **_**Spell!**_

* * *

**Arch Mage Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter 3: Games, Holidays, and Secrets**

* * *

"Sarutobi what's this all about?" Homura asked as he, Koharu, and Danzo followed Hiruzen through the T&I department. The old Hokage shook his head in grief, "There's… someone who wishes to see you… "he said, Danzo narrowed his eyes wondering who exactly would want an audience with them.

They arrived at an interrogation room and led them inside; Hiruzen however, casually walked out and locked the door behind them. "Sarutobi what's the meaning of this!" Homura shouted, Danzo on the other scanned the room.

It was dark and the lights began to flicker on and off, he was about to unwrap his bandages until hooked chains made of pure chakra latched itself onto the three elders hoisting them into air and piercing their skin. The three gasped in pain as blood dripped off their skin and onto the ground.

Out of the shadows walked out a red-haired woman, "Y-you… K-Kushina!" Danzo stuttered as the Uzumaki matriarch tightened her hold in the chains making the three elders cringe and yelp louder.

"Homura, Koharu… because of you, the entire village knows of my Sochi's status as a Jinchuuriki, thus condemning him into a life of suffering… and Danzo, you wanted to turn him into a weapon" she said, they gasped as they looked into her red slitted eyes.

"I-I-It shouldn't be p-possible-"Koharu stuttered in fear, Kushina glared hatefully at the three, Danzo was about to speak when Kushina flickered her wrist. The chains dug into their muscle tissue and tore their skin off their bodies, they screamed in pain and fear as the chains continued to tear them part leaving nothing but bones, blood, and several shredded pieces of their internal organs.

Kushina looked up into the observation room where Hiruzen looked down in shock, "Bring the rest-"she ordered.

* * *

**Hogwarts – Great Hall**

The gang sat at their respected house table as they ate breakfast and studied their subjects, Ron noticed Harry twirling some eggs with his fork, "Take a toast mate-" he said handing him over a piece of wheat toast.

"C'mon Harry your gonna need your strength today-"Naruto said as he gulped down a cup of orange juice.

"I'm not hungry-"Harry said as he places his fork down and pushes aside his plate. The dark brunette lazily looks around the hall, when his eyes landed on Snape, who was speaking with McGonagall. They were most likely talking about the events that occurred the other night.

Moments later, Snape takes his leave limping slightly; he sees Harry looking at him and glares back at the boy.

"That explains the blood-"Harry muttered as he watched Snape walk out with a slightly limping leg.

"Blood?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Transfiguration book, Harry motioned them to lean in.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past the three headed dog… he must've been bitten, that's why he's limping" Harry explained as he whispered into the group.

"But, why would he want to go anywhere near it?" Naruto asked.

Harry stopped to think, his memory paused when he remembered about the article he read in the Daily Prophet. "That day we were at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one the vaults, he said it was Hogwarts business, very secret" he explained.

"So you're saying…" Hermione said as she began to place the pieces together.

"That's what the dog's guarding, that's what Snape wants" Harry said, before they were brought out of their conversation by the sound of flapping wings, the four turned to see Hedwig and Sora flying towards them with parcels.

"Mail's early-"Ron said as the two birds of prey flew closer.

Hedwig carried a much larger package then sky as they dropped them beneath their masters, "Thanks Sora-"Naruto said as the flacon flew off with Hedwig.

Hermione, Ron, Naruto, looked at Harry and his package, "What do you think it is?" Hermione asked, Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I've never received mail before" he replied.

"Well, let's not beat around the bush, let's open it" Naruto suggested, which they all gladly obliged.

They began to unwrap it until it was viewable, "It's a broomstick!" Harry exclaimed surprisingly.

"That's not just any broomstick Harry, that's the Nimbus 2000!" Ron said equally surprised, "But who could've-"Harry said wondering who was generous enough to get him it.

He soon spotted Hedwig on McGonagall's arm as she stroked the bird's feathers; she looked at the lightning scared boy with a smile, in which he gave back with a nod.

"What did you get Naruto?" Hermione asked.

"Let's see-"he replied as he unwrapped his own parcel, revealing it to be a book.

"**Book of Spells **by Miranda Goshawk" Hermione read out loud, "Naruto that's an advanced spell book!" she proclaimed, surprising Ron, Harry, and several others who were able to hear her.

"Well, I had several galleons left so I figured I put 'em to good use" he replied as he turned to see Oliver walking towards their group, "Hey everyone, you don't mind if I borrow Harry for a while do ya?" he asked.

They shook their heads; Harry got up and took his books along with his new broomstick, "Is there something you need?" the dark brunette asked.

"Yes, actually, you see now that your part of the team, we're to get you some training for the upcoming game-"he replied.

"But, what about my classes?" Harry asked

"It's taken care of, as long as you don't fall back on your subjects, there's nothing to worry about" Oliver reassured as he led Harry to the field.

Back at the table, "What do you think Oliver wants with Harry?" Hermione asked, Naruto wondering the same thing, "Well, he is Captain for Gryffindor's Quidditch team so, he's probably going show him the ropes" Ron replied, before they went back to their breakfast/study with Naruto now reading his new book.

"Okay let's see here-"the blond wizard said as he brought out his was and did a crescent arc motion up, "-_**Avis!**_" he said.

As he spoke out the spell a flock of doves were conjured from his wand, which was accompanied by the sound of a gunshot. Everyone in the hall jumped up at the large bang and turned over to the blond, who still had his wand held high with smoke sizzling from the tip.

"S-Sorry… my fault-"the blond stuttered as all students and teachers slowly went back to what they were doing, Naruto placed his new book away, "Later…" he whispered before going back to studying.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later – Quidditch Pitch**

Naruto, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid made their way upstairs along with the rest of the Gryffindor house. During the last two weeks Naruto had learned several new charms from his new book such as _**Expelliarmus**_, _**Aparecium, **_and _**Incendio**_.

There was also a curse he learned called _**Oppugno**_, which causes objects, conjured creatures, and individuals to attack a directed target, very useful for getting away from pursuers.

He had also taught Hermione several spells from the book as well as Ron, who had some difficulty learning them. As for Harry, he had only managed to teach him _**Expelliarmus**_, since he was busy training for the Quidditch match, as well as catching up with his studies.

Exiting the staircase they walked over to the stands as both their and the other houses cheered from different corners, in the center was a tower seating the teachers and the commentator, Lee Jordan.

"Man, this is so exciting-"Naruto said happily, Hagrid laughed as he watched the star-eyed eleven years old stand against the railing with Ron and Hermione. "How do you think Harry's doing right now?" Ron asked, knowing that their friend would soon be on the field.

**With Harry – Inside Gryffindor Quidditch Tower**

Harry stood nervously as he continued to hear the cheering outside; he and his team got dressed in their team outfit, namely crimson red robe with gold outlining. Several minutes later they began to march towards the closed starting gate, Harry turned to look at his team, the beaters cracked their necks and hands before grabbing their brooms and bats; the chasers doing the same.

"Scared, Harry?" Oliver asked.

The dark brunette turned to his Captain, "A little bit" he replied nervously.

"That's all right, I felt the same way before my first game" he explained.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Oliver pondered for a bit, "I don't really remember… I took a Bludger to the head two minutes into the game… woke up in the hospital wing a week later" he explained, making Harry gulp.

"On your brooms everyone!" Oliver declared, his team acknowledged and got on their brooms. The gates opened and both teams flew out circling the Pitch several times as the houses cheered even louder.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee declared over his microphone.

The players took position in a circle, while Harry flies a bit higher than the rest. They look down as Madam Hooch steps onto the field with a trunk and sets it down in between the circle of players.

"Now, I want a nice clean game… from all of you-"she spoke while looking at the Slytherin team, she then kicks the trunk open letting the Bludgers zoom out.

"The Bludgers are up-"Lee commentated as a familiar golden winged ball flies shortly after wards showing itself to both teams, "-followed by the Golden Snitch, remember the Snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points, the seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game" Lee continued.

The Snitch then zooms out of sight; Madam Hooch then grabs the red ball and tosses it into the air.

"The Quaffle is released… and the game begins!" Lee shouted, with every house cheering.

Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and flies past Slytherin towards their goal, the girl holding the Quaffle, Angelina Johnson. She flies down and around the tower avoiding the Slytherin chasers before throwing the ball.

The Slytherin keeper rushed at the ball but failed to catch it as it scored through the hoop.

***Ding!***

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Lee shouts as he presses a button and adding the points to the scoreboard.

"Alright, Gryffindor!" Naruto cheered, as his entire house does the same.

"Well done!" Hagrid said as he claps happily, though stopped when Slytherin gained possession of the Quaffle.

They watch as the opposing team passes the ball back and forth through team players.

"Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint-"Lee exclaimed, as Flint maneuvered around Gryffindor's chasers and throws the ball to the hoop, it however didn't score as Oliver flew up and wacked it away with his broom.

Oliver smirks while Flint glares back, the positions change as Johnson and Katie Bell pass the Quaffle back and forth avoiding Slytherin as they fly in circles around the towers. This confused Slytherin's keeper as he looked in between the players for the ball.

Johnson takes the ball as it's passed to him and throws it at a hoop, scoring.

***Ding!***

"Yatta!" Naruto fist pumped into the air.

"WOOT!" Hermione and Ron cheered.

"Yes!" Harry said as he watched his team score while flying around the Pitch trying to locate the snitch.

"Another ten points for Gryffindor!" Lee proclaimed, adding the points to the scoreboard.

The Slytherin team sneered and decided now it would be a time to play by their own rules.

Flint turns to one of the beaters, "Give me that!" he said taking the bat from the player and bashes a Bludger directly to Oliver. The ball hits the keeper in the stomach making him yell in pain before he falls off his broom and onto the ground.

The crowed not liking this booed at Slytherin, Harry and Naruto frown at the opposing team's actions.

The Slytherin players laugh at the downed boy as the medics take Oliver away.

The team heads off with the Quaffle; they maneuver over the Weasley twins and score into Gryffindor which was wide open, the Slytherin house cheers for their team.

Flint along with another chaser fly over head, "Take that side!" he orders as they close in on Angelina, they box her, leaving her nowhere to go as they lead her into the capes covering a tower. The two Slytherin chasers retreat as Johnson crashes into the tower and falls to the ground, unconscious.

Slytherin take the Quaffle and scores once again.

"Those bastards-"Naruto growled.

"That's not playin' fair!" Ron shouted, as the rest of the house as well as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw disapprove.

Harry growls from his position, until the Snitch came into his view and takes off with Harry right on its trail.

"Where's Harry going?" Hermione asked.

"He must've found the Snitch, GO HARRY!" Naruto cheered, everyone in Gryffindor noticing Harry began to cheer for the boy to catch the golden ball.

As the dark brunette reached his arm out for the ball his broom jerked back, making him nearly loose balance, the broom began bucking and turning, trying to get its rider off.

"Whoa! Whooooa!" Harry cried as he tried desperately to stay on his broom.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked as he squinted his eyes trying to get a better view.

Hermione brings out a pair of binoculars and looks at Harry who was still holding onto his wand, she then looks around in the teacher's stands and spots Snape muttering something.

"It's Snape!" Hermione states.

"What?" Naruto and Ron ask.

"He's jinxing the broom-"she replies, "Jinxing the broom? W-what do we do?" Ron asks.

Hermione hands over her binoculars to Ron, "Leave it to me" she says running as she heads over to the stands, "I better go make sure she doesn't get found out" Naruto states as he follows Hermione. Ron shrugs and looks at his friend with the binoculars.

Harry is then knocked off his broom but, is able to hang on with his hand, the Gryffindor house gasps, "C'mon you guys hurry up" Ron mutters.

**Teacher's Stands**

Naruto and Hermione crouch underneath the seats quietly making sure not to be heard. "You got this?" the blond wizard asks, Hermione nodded and brings out her wand, "_**Lacarnum Inflamarae!**_" she whispers as she touches Snape's robes with her wand, setting it on fire.

"Great, let's go-"Naruto he said taking Hermione's hand and leading them away.

As Snape continued to chant his spell, he failed to notice the smoke, much less the heat coming off his robe. It wasn't until the instructor seating next to him that noticed the heat, "Fire? You're on fire!" he said loud enough for Snape and the surrounding teachers to notice.

"What? OH!" Snape slight panicked as he got up, and accidentally knocking back the teacher that warned him and onto Professor Quirrell, who seconds later falls with him.

Snape stomps on his robes, extinguishing the fire.

Back on the field, Harry's broom stops its tantrum allowing Harry momentum to climb back on and take off.

"GO!" Ron shouted.

"Go, Go, Go!" Hagrid said as he leaned over the railing, Naruto and Hermione run back up to the stands a little winded. "What'd we miss?" the blond asked, "Harry's on the move again-"Ron said as he gave Hermione back her binoculars.

The dark brunette sped through the air and spotter the Slytherin seeker flying about, meaning he must've found the golden ball and sped after him.

Harry soon catches up to the seeker and rams his broom against his, the opposing seeker sneers and rams his broom against Harry's. They continued as the Snitch dived down, the two boys dive in after it; noticing that they were quickly approaching the ground, the Slytherin seeker backs out leaving Harry to go after the Snitch.

"Pull up!" Naruto called out; as if Harry heard him he pulled up on his broom being only a couple inches off the ground and with the Snitch still in sight as it flew away. Harry sped up and tried to reach but, failed to as the golden ball continued to fly.

The lightning scared wizard then decided to do the unthinkable, Harry slowly but, steadily stood up on his broom and takes a few steps forward with his arm stretched out. He then however, goes too far and topples off the broom.

"Wah!" Harry yelped, as he tumbled onto the ground.

Everyone gasps, "Is he okay?" Hermione asks; Naruto and Ron lean in as Harry gets up while lurching as he places a hand over his mouth.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid said turning away slightly, not wanting to see the boy puke in front of everybody.

Harry lurches forward as the Snitch pops out of his mouth and lands on his hands.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives one hundred and fifty points for catching the Snitch!" Lee shouted out.

Hooch walks onto the field and blows on her whistle, "Gryffindor Wins!" she declared.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw then cheered as loud as they could while Slytherin sulked in anger at their loss.

Harry raises the Snitch into the air as they all cheered for him.

Flint sneered, his team had lost; he still had a bat and needed to blow some steam, he noticed a Bludger still in the air and whacked it away as hard as he could.

"All right, Harry!" Hermione cheered, while Ron, Neville and Seamus fist pumped into the air. Naruto let out a 'Woot' while he clapped; it wasn't until he noticed an incoming Bludger heading towards his female friend.

"HERMIONE LOOK OUT!" he shouted pushing her to the side as the ball crashed against his head.

Everyone stopped cheering as the blond fell to the floor, several let out a gasp as they saw blood trail down his face, Hagrid grabbed hold of the Bludger with an iron grip, before it could fly away again. "NARUTO!" Hermione cried out, as she and Ron rushed to his side.

The teacher's noticed the commotion and stood up from their seats, the other houses stood as well trying to get a view.

"What happened?"

"I think someone got hit" this was a question and response that was asked and answered throughout the Pitch. Harry noticed what was happening; he pocketed the Snitch and took off with his team towards the stands.

The Weasley twins got a hold of the Bludger and took it back to the trunk, while Hagrid picked up Naruto. "Make through, we've got to get him to the Hospital Wing" Hagrid said as the students moved out of the way, Harry turned and glared at the Slytherin team who smirked at them and flew back to their tower.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto gasped for air as he woke up, he felt his body in water as he slowly stood up.

"W-where am I?" he asked himself, he looked around to see what looked like a sewer, 'If this is a joke, then it sure as hell isn't funny-'he thought, before he continued to walk through the knee deep water.

After what seemed like an eternity, "How long does this place go on?" Naruto asked as he came into an open hall, he gasped at the enormous sized cage inside.

***Animalistic Growl***

Naruto backed away as two large red slitted eyes opened up from inside, **"So… my jailor visits me for the first time"** he heard, Naruto pulled out his wand, "_**Lumos!**_" he muttered shakingly as he approached the large gate.

When he got close, he came face to face with a colossal red furred fox, it grinned and stabbed its claws through the gates, making Naruto fall on his back.

"Y-Y-You're t-t-the-"Naruto stuttered.

The fox grinned showing its fangs, **"Kyuubi no Yoko"** it finished for him.

"H-H-How is it y-you're here… y-you're supposed to be dead" Naruto said while pointing accusingly.

"**Ningen! I cannot die; my body is nothing more than a large mass of chakra-"**the tailed beast explained as it looked down at its host.

"T-then how are you h-here" Naruto asked, still shakened.

"**How else, Gaki! I'm sealed within you!" **it said as it pointed at the blond wizard.

Naruto stared at the fox in shock, it explained everything, why he was hated so much, why they tried to kill him every so often… it was because of the fox.

"So it was you… it was because of you that I suffered…" Naruto said shakened but, angry.

"**Me! You think it was because of me, that you suffered! Why don't you blame your so called 'Jiji' since he was the one that blurted out that you were a Jinchuuriki!"**The fox argued.

Naruto flinched, he remembered asking the old man why they hated him, and he would always change the subject and show up until after they'd beaten him.

"**Do you get it now!"** the fox asked.

The blond only looked down, "W-Well if you hadn't attacked that day then I might've had a chance-", **"At what? Becoming a tool for the village! Cause that's all a Shinobi is, to live and die for their village!" **the Kyuubi snarled.

"At a normal life!" Naruto glared.

The Kyuubi stared down at his jailor before bursting out laughing; Naruto's glare intensified, **"A normal life! Now that's funny! If you did have a normal life, you'd just end up a shinobi like Kushina wanted you to be-"**the tailed beast declared, **"And let's not forget, if it weren't for your status as a Jinchuuriki, you would never have found out about your magical abilities, you would never have met the friends you have now, in fact you should be thanking me for it!" **he pointed out annoyingly.

Naruto's glare lessened, as the Bijuu was most likely right, looking back now if he had chosen to be a shinobi rather than a wizard, he'd never have met Hermione, Harry, Ron, or any of his other friends, he'd never would've never seen the outside world.

"**I rest my case!"** Kyuubi exclaims as it lies down in front of the gate.

Naruto stays silent as he looks at his reflection through the water, he frowns with determination, "You said Kushina… who's she?" he asked, Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"**Didn't I just say that she wanted you to be a shinobi… she's your mother, you Gaki!" **Kyuubi responded lazily.

Naruto stared at his tenant in shock, "Is… is she… alive? Or is she…" he asked, Kyuubi looked at his jailor with annoyance, he could just torment him and tell him she was dead but, then again he has suffered enough already, but even he didn't know the answer to that.

"**Don't know…"**the colossal fox said; Naruto looked down sadly.

"Did she… care for me?" he asked.

Kyuubi shook its head, **"Kit, having you was all she ever talked about… do you know how annoying that was!" **it growled,

Naruto stared back and smiled, unconsciously letting loose several tears, his mother cared for him, **"Whatever kit, I believe you stayed here long enough… now get out!"** it said, Naruto looked at his tenant before he felt himself being pulled away, until his vision blacked out.

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

"How is he?"

"He's waking up, give the boy some room"

Naruto's eyes flickered open and closed them as the light blinded him temporarily, he held his head in pain, "Anyone got the number on the train that hit me?" he asked, lightly touching his bandaged head.

He heard all those around sigh in relief, "You took quite a hit, honestly that should have put you down for several days" Hagrid said.

"I'm a quick healer" Naruto responded, "Now, now don't crowd the young man" they all turned to see Madam Pomfrey, Hogwarts Matron and Nurse.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked, receiving a nod from the nurse.

"Luckily, he's only received a minor concussion which is amazing considering that a blow like that SHOULD have put you down for days…" she said surprising the group.

"I'm hard-headed" he said getting off the bed, "Naruto are you sure you're okay, maybe you should lie down a bit more" Harry suggested, the blond sighed.

"Alright, if it worries you guys so much I'll stay for an hour" Naruto said, lying back on the bed.

"Okay you three; visiting times are over-"Hagrid said as he led them to the door.

"We'll see you at the Common Room, Naruto" Ron said as he and Harry left, "You coming, Hermione?" Harry asked, peeking from around the door.

"Yes, give me a second" she said, the two boys shrugged and left the room.

The brunette walked up to the blond and sat on his bed, she looked at Naruto with a smile, in which he returned. "Thank you, Naruto" she said giving him a tight hug before she got up and walked out, leaving a light blushing blond staring at her retreating self.

**With the Gang**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid walked out of the Hospital Wing and onto a path leading toward Hagrid's hut.

"So you're saying it was Snape that put a curse on my broom?" Harry asked, as Hermione explained what had happened during the Quidditch game.

"Nonsense, why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked.

"Who knows, why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"Harry asked to the group.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid turned to the group, wanting answers.

"Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" Ron and Hermione said in disbelief.

"Well, of course he's got a name, he's mine, I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year, then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" he was about to say but, then kept his mouth shut.

"Yes?" Harry wanting to know.

"Shouldn't have said that, don't ask any more questions, that's top secret, that is" Hagrid retorted.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it" Harry tried to reason with groundskeeper.

"Codswallop, Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher" he said.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one, I've read all about them, you have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking" Hermione stated, with Harry and Ron agreeing with her.

Hagrid sighs, "Now, you listen to me, all three of you, you're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in, it's dangerous, what that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel" Hagrid warned.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry said, making Hagrid sweatdrop.

"I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that, I should not have said that" Hagrid said to himself as he walked away from the group.

"Nicholas Flamel… Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked, to the smartest of the group.

Surprisingly enough she shook her head, "I don't know?" she replied.

* * *

**One month later…**

Naruto stood outside of the castle with Hermione by his side as the snow fell, "Sugoi!" he said, "This is your first time seeing snow?" she asked, receiving a nod from her friend. They turn to see Hagrid bringing in a large pine tree.

"What's Hagrid doing?" Naruto asked.

"Bringing in a pine tree for Christmas" she replied.

"Christmas?"

Hermione slowly turns to Naruto in shock, "Y-You're not serious are you?" she asks, Naruto shook his head.

"O-okay… no problem I can explain, you see Christmas is a holiday where one spends time with their loved ones and exchange gifts to one another" she said, Naruto understood and nodded his head.

'Exchange gifts huh?' he thought to himself as he glanced over at Hermione.

She noticed his look and blushed, "W-What?" she asked.

"N-Nothing, just thinking" he said with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Well, let's head back…I need to pack" she said, grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him along.

"Eh? For what?" the blond asked.

"I'm going home for Christmas; my parents are having a reunion and I have to be there" she said, Naruto looked down seeing as his best friend wouldn't be around for the holiday.

He then got an idea to get her a gift before she left; he mentally nodded followed Hermione to the dorm.

**Headmaster's Office – One Hour Later**

Naruto stood in front of a Griffon statue, "Here goes… Sherbet Lemon" he said, as stone stairs appear makes an appearance from behind the statue. Walking up he find himself in Dumbledore's office, said man sees the blond walking up, "Is there something I can help you with young man?" he asked generously.

"H-Hai, Professor Dumbledore sir… I need to get to Diagon Alley and back, so I'm asking permission if I could take possibly take a broom and head over there" he asked, Dumbledore chuckled.

"I can't allow a first year to take a much less ride a broomstick off school grounds" he said, making the blond look down in disappointment.

"But tell me… what is it you acquire at Diagon Alley?" he asked.

Naruto blushed, "W-well you see, there's this girl-"he said, Dumbledore smiled already knowing what it was he was asking.

"Come with me, Naruto" he said, the blond nodded and followed the headmaster upstairs.

"Wait here-"he said as he searched into a chest.

Naruto looked around the room, full of books, paintings, and paperwork. He then turned to see a majestic bright red colored bird, "Sugoi!" he proclaimed.

"Here you go-"Naruto turned to Dumbledore as he handed over a small pouch, "Now over here-"he motioned to the fireplace.

"You see inside that pouch is what's known as Floo Powder, what you do is walk into the fireplace, take a handful , state the destination you wish to travel, then drop the powder" the elder wizard explained.

Naruto bowed down to the headmaster, "Arigato, Professor Dumbledore" he said as he walked into the fireplace, he grabbed a handful of the powder and stated loud and clear, "Diagon Alley" before dropping the powder and disappearing in green flames.

Dumbledore smiled as the boy disappeared, whoever the young maiden was, would surely be happy the upcoming holiday.

**With the Gang**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall with a cart, she sees the ghost singing carols, Christmas trees and decorations throughout the hall, and students either leaving the hall or continuing with their school work. She walks over to Ron and Harry as they play chess.

"Knight to E-5" Harry states, as his knight piece moves towards its destination.

Ron cups his chin, "Queen to E-5" he says, his queen then moves into position and clinks the knight away with its chair.

Hermione who was watching sighs, "That's totally barbaric" she says.

"That's wizard's chess-"Ron replies and notices her cart, "-I see you've packed" he said.

"See you haven't" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"Change of plans, my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie, he's studying dragons there" Ron explained his situation.

"Good, you and Naruto can help Harry, he's going to the library for information on Nicholas Flamel" the brunette said.

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron complained.

"Not in the restricted section… Happy Christmas" she said before turning back and walking out, "Oh and have either of you seen Naruto? He took off after he helped me pack" she said.

The two boys shook their heads no, Hermione sighed and walked out.

**Hogwarts Station – 7:15 PM**

Hermione stood along with a majority of the other students, as they awaited the train, the brunette looked towards Hogwarts sadly, she at least wanted to say goodbye to her blond friend before she left.

"Hermione-chan!" said girl turned to see Naruto running towards her, "Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked, "Well… you said, that people exchange gifts on Christmas so…" he said as he brought out a hand sized, white and black striped present box, "I got you this" he said.

Hermione took the present and smiled, "Aren't you gonna open it?" he asked, making the brunette giggle, "You don't open presents until Christmas day, Naruto" she explained, Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, think of it like an early Christmas present-"he said happily.

Hermione smiled and unwrapped her present, "No way… this is-"she said while holding a golden necklace, the pendant had several rings surrounding an hourglass, "-A Time Turner, how on earth did you get it?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Well I had to sell a few of Sky's feathers, seeing how much it was" he replied.

A loud whistle blows and the two turn to see the Hogwarts Express arriving, "Well I best get going-" Hermione said before giving the blond a tight hug, "I'll see you in January, Naruto" the brunette said as she boarded the train.

"Oi Hermione-chan!" he called out, the girl turned as she had one foot on the stairs, "Yes?", "Merry Christmas!" he said while waving goodbye.

"Merry Christmas!" she waved back as continued up the stairs and into her compartment.

* * *

**Christmas Day – Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry rubs his eyes as he wakes up from his slumber, Hedwig gives out a 'hoot' as it looks at his master, Harry yawns and walks out of the room.

From the balcony, he overlooked the decorated Common Room. Ron was standing next to the tree wearing a sweater with an R on it, while Naruto sat on the couch in his PJ's as he fed Sora some seeds.

"Merry Christmas Guys!" Harry said happily.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" the two replied.

"Ron what are you wearing?"Harry asked, as he had never seen the sweater before.

"Oh, mum made it for me… looks life you got one too!" he said, "I've got presents?" Harry asked surprised, so far the only present he's ever gotten was from Hagrid and Dudley ate it.

"Yeah, come on down" Ron said.

Harry rushed down stairs and up to the tree, Ron sits next to Naruto while eating jelly beans, "Want some?" he asks.

"It isn't one of those all-flavor ones right?" Naruto responded; Ron shook his head.

"Then don't mind if I do-"he said happily taking a few beans, while Harry picks up a silver wrapped present with a note attached.

"Who's it from?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see… _Your father left this in my possession before he died, it is time it was returned to you, use it well_… huh? Doesn't say-"Harry replied a bit confused before he unwrapped his present.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Some kind of… cloak" Harry responds holding a black cloak with several star and moon like patterns, Naruto recognizes it.

"Oh hey, I got one of those-"He said, surprising the two.

"You do?"

"Yeah, hang on-"the blond responded as he ran to lower level of the boy's dorm, Harry and Ron wait patiently.

"Okay guys, how do I look?"

Ron and Harry look at each other, "We can't really tell if we can't see you" Harry replied, before the two wizards felt someone tap their shoulders, they turned to see Naruto's floating head.

"WAH!" they jumped, the blond laughed.

"Relax, you two, it's an invisibility cloak" he explains removing his cloak and revealing the rest of his body.

"No way… those cloaks are rare, how'd you get one?" Ron asked.

"I got mine at Madam Malkin's Robe shop, there was a sale on them and I got the last one" He explains, Ron deadpanned at losing a chance to get one as well.

"Wait, this a good thing… we can use them to get into the library's restricted section without being seen" Harry explains, Ron and Naruto nodded in agreement.

**Library – 8:00 PM**

Walking through the dark sections of the Library, Harry led Ron and Naruto only with a lantern out of the cloak. They made it to the forbidden section and removed their cloaks, Harry and Naruto hung it over their shoulders as they searched the bookcases.

"Famous Fire Eaters-"Ron said taking a book.

"Fifteenth Century Friends-"Naruto spoke, he said as he looked between books.

"Flamel… Nicholas Flamel… where are you?" Harry said as he as he took book and opened it, the moment he did a face shot out of a page.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Harry slammed the book shot as Naruto and Ron looked at him with wide-eyes.

"Who's there?" the three whipped around to see a lantern's light approaching, as Harry did he accidentally knocked over his lantern

"Kuso! Ron here-"he tossed him his cloak, "What about you?" they asked.

"Just go" he said as he silently ran down the hall and morphed into a fox; Harry and Ron got the idea and wrapped their cloaks around themselves as they sneaked through the back.

"Who is it? Show yourself!" Filch shouted as he came into the Restricted Section, he walked over and examined a shattered lamp.

***Grrr!***

Filch turned to see a sun colored fox; it tilted its head as it looked at the man before walking right past him. Filch scratched his head in confusion before he continued to examine the broken lantern.

**With Harry**

The two wizards make it out to the hall way, "That was close-"Ron whispered, "No kidding" Harry replied before he noticed Filch's cat following them.

"Meet back at the Common Room-"Harry said; Ron nodded as they took off in different directions.

Harry silently ran across the hall and turned a corner to see Snape push Quirrell against a wall, Harry gulped and decided to try and sneak past them.

As he crept closer he listened into their conversation.

"Severus… I-I thought" Quirrell stated quietly.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell" Snape threatened.

"W-What do you m-mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean-"Snape said before stopping and turning around, Harry holds his breath as the professor had detected him.

Snape slowly reached out towards Harry who backs away slowly and quietly, before he whips his finger back at Quirrell.

"We'll meet again soon… when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie" he said before turning around to see Filch and a broken lantern.

"Oh, professors, I found this in the Restricted Section, it's still hot, that means a student is out of bed" he explained, Snape let go of Quirrell and followed Filch with Quirrell trailing behind.

Harry took this opportunity to enter the door, right next to him.

Harry sighs as he finds the room empty; the only noticeable thing was the large mirror attached to a wall.

The dark brunette removes his cloak and stares into the mirror, he gasps as a man and a woman appeared in the mirror's reflection.

"Mum?" he asks, the woman smiles and nods, Harry turns to the man, "Dad?" receiving the same response. Harry reaches out to touch them only to feel the cold surface of the mirror, he sees his mother place a hand on the shoulder of Harry's reflection.

The dark brunette then places a hand on his shoulder, trying to feel his mother touch.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Ron removes the cloak as he sees Naruto on the couch, "You're late… where's Harry?" the blond asked.

"Don't know we split, when we say Filch's cat" he responded, about to toss back the cloak when Harry appears.

"Ron! Naruto! You've got to see this-"he said, Ron turned to Naruto who shrugged, "_**Animagus!**_" Naruto whispered as he morphed into his fox form and followed the boys out.

**Mirror Room**

The three appear in the room as they remove their cloaks; Naruto reverts back to normal as he follows Harry to the mirror.

"Come on you two, look… it's my parents" Harry said pointing to the mirror.

Ron and Naruto looked puzzled, "But I only see me-" Ron said, "Same here-" Naruto responded.

"Look properly; go on… stand here, now look there… you see them don't you? That's my dad" Harry stated.

Ron then gasps, "That's me! Only, I'm head boy… and holding a Quidditch cup! Bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good, Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?" Ron asked.

Harry then smiles sadly, "How can it? Both my parents are dead" he responds.

Ron sighs before turning to their blond friend who was blushing up a storm, "Hey Naruto, what do you see?" he asked.

"Huh?" he said, turning to them.

"Are you feeling alright… your bright red" Ron states.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine… just a little tired is all… I'm going to bed" he said as he morphs into a fox and walks out.

"Wonder what he saw?" Ron asks Harry, who shrugs; what in fact was seen by the blond was an older version of himself and a certain brunette, in a group hug with three kids and an older red haired woman.

* * *

**Great Hall – The next Day**

Naruto, Ron, and Harry sat in their house's table; Naruto was studying Astronomy, while Ron attempted to brew a Shrinking Solution potion. Harry on the other hand brooded as he tried to understand why his two friends couldn't see his parents; he would just have to go the room again tonight.

"Don't forget to add the Leech Juice" Naruto said not taking his eyes off his book.

"Right, right-"Ron replies, Harry sighs and leaves the room.

"Hey Harry, what's wrong?" Naruto called out, but no reply, he and Ron exchange a look.

"Maybe he needs some time to himself" Ron said, before both wizards heard a flapping sound.

They turned to see Sora flying towards them with a small parcel, "Wonder what Sora brought you this time" Ron asked himself, Naruto wondering the same thing.

The Silver-Winged Falcon dropped the package in his master's hands, before landing on his shoulder.

Naruto fed his pet a small chunk of meat before looking at his package, "Who's it from?" Ron asked.

The blond wizard smiled, "From Hermione-chan-"he said opening the parcel, revealing it to be a black wand holder. He saw a note attached to it and read the contents.

"_Hey Naruto, this is Hermione, I'm not sure if this parcel got to you on time, but this is my Christmas present to you, I know you like to practice spells so with this you'll be able to draw your wand faster. Merry Christmas, Hermione-"_he read with a smile.

Ron gave the blond a sly look, "She got you a present, ain't that sweet" he said, Naruto blushed as Ron laughed, before he punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" he said, still snickering as he went back to his potion.

Naruto just looked at the holder before he wrapped the leather strips around his arm like a bracer, he brought out his wand and sheathed it into his knew holder, "Arigato, Hermione-chan" he whispered.

**With Harry – Mirror Room – 8:00 PM**

Harry sat in front of the mirror looking at his parents with a sad smile; he hears footsteps and turns around to see Dumbledore.

"Back again Harry?" he asks as the dark brunette stood up and dusted himself, "I see you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised, I trust by now you realize what it does" he asked, before noticing Harry's confused look.

He chuckled, "Let me give you a clue, the happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is" he said.

Harry gave a surprised look as he understood what the headmaster was saying.

"So, it shows us what we want? What ever we want?" Harry asked.

"Yes… and no, it shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you, but remember this Harry, this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth, men have wasted away, even gone mad" he said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams Harry, and forget to live-" he finishes, as Harry looks back into the mirror.

* * *

**Library – One Month Later**

Harry and Ron sit by a table while looking through various books; it wasn't till Hermione came up with Naruto carrying a rather large book.

The blond dropped it on the table with a large thump, making both red-head and dark brunette jump.

"Hey guys guess what… we were looking in the wrong section" Naruto states a bit winded from carrying the book, "You're kidding right?" Harry asked, feeling like they had wasted a lot of time searching for a book that was never there.

"How could I have been so stupid, I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading" Hermione responded as she opens the pages.

"This is light?" Ron states in disbelief.

Hermione glares at the red-head, "Of course… and here it is! Nicholas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone" she read.

Harry and Ron share a glance, "The what?" they asked, Hermione sighed.

"Honestly, don't you two read? 'The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers, it will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal" she read, the two wizard's look at the brunette in shock.

"Immortal?" Ron repeated.

"It means you'll never die" Hermione explained.

"I know what it means!" the red head snapped.

"Shh!" Harry shushed.

"Guy's listen to this-"Naruto pointed out, "The only stone in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!' Don't you guys see, that's what's Fluffy guarding on the third floor, that's what's under the trapdoor… The Philosopher's Stone" Naruto explained.

The four mages looked amongst each other, if they wanted to get information… Hagrid's was the place to go.

**That Night – Hagrid's Hut**

The four wizards ran towards the hut as they avoided Filch, Harry knocks on the door several times before Hagrid opens, who by the way wore an apron and oven mitts.

Hagrid looks at the four, "Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today" the half-giant said before closing the door on them.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone" they all stated.

Hagrid reopened the door, "Oh…" he said before letting them all in.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it-"Harry began.

Hagrid just looked at the dark brunette in disappointment, "Snape? Blimey, Harry you're not still on about that, are you?" he asked.

"Hagrid, we know it's the stone, we just don't know why?" Naruto stated.

Hagrid shook his head, "Snape is one of the teacher's protecting the stone, he's not about to steal it" he explained, receiving a surprised look from the four.

"What?" Harry nearly shouted.

"You heard right, come on, now I'm a bit preoccupied today" he said, as his bloodhound Fang, began to sniff Ron and Naruto.

"Wait a minute, one of the teachers?" Naruto asked, as Fang tried to lick his face.

Hermione sat down in one of Hagrid's chairs, "Of course! There are other things defending the stone, aren't there? Spells? Enchantments?" Hermione asked, receiving a nod from the half-giant.

"That's right, waste of bloody time if you ask me" he replied.

"Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy, Hehe not a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore-" he pauses as he the four look at him, "Shouldn't have told you that, I shouldn't have told you that" he repeated as a cauldron that was being heated over the fireplace began to rattle.

Hagrid gasped and rushed over, took the cauldron out, then a rather large egg from inside, "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Hot!" he said, seemed like the mitts didn't seem to help much.

He places it on a table for all to see, "Uh, Hagrid… what exactly is that?" Harry asked as he and the rest edged closer to the table.

"That? It's a… it's um…" Hagrid said trying to make something up, when Ron recognizes it.

"I know what it is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron asked.

Hagrid sighed, no point in keeping it a secret, "I won it! Off a stranger I met down at the pub, seemed quite glad to get rid of it, as a matter of fact" he recalls.

The egg begins to rattle once more before the shell cracked, the pieces start to fly off as it reveals itself to be a dragon hatchling, it squeaks as it slips on an egg piece.

"Is that… a dragon?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Sugoi! A real life Ryu!" Naruto said with star-eyes.

"Not just a dragon, that's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania" Ron explains.

Hagrid wipes a tear from his eye, "Isn't he beautiful? Oh, bless him, look he knows his mummy, hehe, hello Norbert" the dragon squeaks as it stares at Hagrid.

The four turn to Hagrid, "Norbert?"

"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" Hagrid responds.

The group laughs.

"Don't you Norbert? Dededede" Hagrid says as he raises a finger back and forth across the dragon's chin.

The hatchling backs away slightly before it hiccups a fireball into Hagrid's beard, the half giant uses the oven mitt to put it out the flames.

"Well… he'll have to be trained up a bit of course" he said as he manages to douse the flame, that is until he sees someone by the window.

"Who's that?" he said, making the four whip their line of sight to the window, the person jumps and runs away.

"Malfoy-"Harry growls.

"Oh, dear-"Hagrid states.

The four find themselves leaving the hut and heading back towards their dorm.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first we met him" Harry explained.

"Oh yeah" Naruto remembered.

"It's crazy, and worse, Malfoy knows" Ron said.

"I don't understand, is that bad?" Harry asked, receiving a nod.

They were about to enter the staircase when they were stopped by McGonagall, who was in her nightgown.

"Good evening-"she said, the group sees Malfoy behind her giving them a smirk.

"Teme-"Naruto whispered.

**McGonagall's Office**

The elder witch sat at her desk eyeing the four students, while Malfoy stands several feet away smirking.

McGonagall shakes her head, "Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night, therefore as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken" she said, shocking the four.

"F-Fifty!?" Harry stutters.

"Each… and to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention" she states.

Malfoy nods, but then loses his smirk.

"Excuse me, Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong, I thought you said… 'The five of us'" he asked.

McGonagall shook her head, "No, you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy, you see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates" she states.

Harry, Ron, Naruto, and Hermione smile while Draco sags.

**The Next Day – 8:30 PM**

Naruto, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Malfoy find themselves being led towards Hagrid's hut by Filch.

"A pity they let the old punishments die, there was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeon, god I miss the screaming" Filch said, Draco gulps while Hermione backs away from the man and closer to her blond friend.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight-"he said, the Gryffindor wizards eased up a little, "He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest" Filch states as they all see Hagrid walking out of his hut carrying a crossbow while sniffling.

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh good god, man, you're not still o about that bloody dragon, are you?" he states.

Hagrid wipes the incoming tears, "Norbert's gone, Dumbledore sent him to Romania to live in a colony" he explained.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Naruto says.

"Yes, he'll be with his own kind" Hermione supports.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania-" Hagrid states, while Filch rolls his eyes, "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all" he sobs.

"Oh, for god's sake, pull yourself together man, you're going into the forest after all, got to have your wits about you" Filch pointed with an annoyed tone.

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there, students aren't allowed, and theres-"they all heard a wolf's howl, "W-Werewolves" Malfoy stated.

Filch smirks, "Theres more than werewolves in those trees lad, you can be sure of that-"he said getting Draco more scared than he already is, "Nighty-night" Filch said before walking away.

Hagrid pulls himself together, "Right, let's go" he said as he led them all into the forest.

Naruto pulled out his wand, they all look at him, "What… I don't want anything jumping on me, especially when Hagrid's the only one with a crossbow" he said, they all nodded and brought out their wands.

Twenty minutes into the forest, they came across a small silvery puddle; Hagrid kneels down and dips his thumb and index finger into the puddle. He pulls it out and rubs them together.

"Hagrid, what is it?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for… see that?" he says showing them his fingers, "That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found a dead one a few weeks ago, now this one's been injured bad by something" he said.

The five wizard's crowd the half-giant as they look at the silver blood, Harry gets up and notices a large cloaked figure walking through the trees.

"So it's our job to find the poor beast-"Hagrid gets up and turns to the young wizards, "Ron, Hermione you'll come with me" he ordered.

"Okay" Ron said weakly.

"And Harry, you'll go with Naruto and Malfoy" he says, the blond and dark brunette give a nod, while Draco grimaces.

"Okay, then I get Fang" Malfoy states, Hagrid shrugs.

"Fine, just so you know he's a bloody coward" he said before walking off with the Ron and Hermione as Fang starts to whimper.

**Half An Hour Later**

The three wizards continue their trek through the forest, Fang leading, and Draco holding the lamp.

"You wait till my father hears about this, this is servant's stuff" Draco complained.

"Oh, what are you going to tell them… that you had to back out because you were too scared to go into the woods in the dark?" Naruto mocked.

"Honestly, Malfoy if I didn't know any better I'd say you ARE scared" Harry doing the same.

"Scared, Potter? Hah, yeah right, come on Fang" Draco scoffs as he walks faster.

The group continue to walk until they reach a flat ground with several roots ingrained, Fang stops and growls, "What is it Fang?" Harry asked, gripping his wand, along with Naruto.

They walk closer for a better look, only to see a cloaked figure crouched over a dead unicorn as it drank its blood, "What… the hell… is that?" Naruto whispers as quietly as he could.

The figure then stops drinking and turns to the three as the silvery blood dripped from its mouth, Harry gasped and held onto his scar as it began to burn.

"Harry?" Naruto asked, wondering what was wrong with his friend.

Draco who was visibly shaking, "AHHHHHHHHH!" he ran away with Fang, the figure slides over the unicorn and rises up. It begins to advance over to Harry, "Stay back! _**Expelliarmus!**_" Naruto calls out as he aimed his wand and shot out a violet stream of magic at the cloaked figure knocking it back a few feet.

"Harry come on!" Naruto shook his friend, as he fell to his knees clutching his scar.

Naruto looks at the figure as it got back up and advanced forward, the blond aims his wand again only to hear hoof beats.

"Nani?" he said as a centaur leaps over the two, the horse-man rears its hind legs causing the figure to flee.

The pain exceeds as Harry begins to breathe normally, he looks up at the centaur as it trotted towards them.

"Harry Potter… you must leave, you are known to many creatures here, the forest is not safe at this time, especially for you" the centaur stated.

Naruto helps his friend up, "What was that thing you saved us from?" he asked.

The centaur looks back at the dead unicorn, "A monstrous creature, it is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn, drinking the blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch away from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life… a cursed life" it explained.

"But who would choose to live like that?" Naruto asked.

"Can you think of no one?"The centaur asked back.

Do you mean to say… that the thing that killed the unicorn… that was drinking its blood… that was Voldemort?" Harry asked worryingly, Naruto looked at his friend in shock, that explained why it came for him.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" it asked.

Naruto and Harry went wide-eyed, "The Philosopher's Stone-" they said, as they heard Fang bark, the duo turned to see Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and Draco walking up to them.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she ran up to the two.

"We're good" Naruto responded as he sheathed his wand underneath his arm, Hermione notices the holder and smiles at her friend.

"Hello there Firenze, I see you've met young Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki, you alright there Harry?" Hagrid asked as the dark brunette was still slightly light-headed.

Receiving a nod, "Harry Potter, this is where I leave you, you're safe now, good luck" the centaur stated before trotting away.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry stand by the fireplace while the other three sit around him, the dark brunette explained the events that took place just minutes ago.

"You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Hermione asks in shock.

"Yeah, but he's weak seeing as how he's living off unicorns" Naruto confirmed.

"It all makes sense now-"they turn to Harry, "We had it wrong, Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants it for Voldemort, with the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll… He'll come back" Harry stated, slightly shaken just thinking about it.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron asked.

"I think if he had a chance, he might've tried to killed be tonight" Harry explained.

Ron gulps, "And to think, I've been worried about my potions final" he said.

"Hang on a minute; we're forgetting one thing, who's the wizard Voldemort has always feared?" Hermione asked the group.

Ron and Harry shrugged, while Naruto pondered, "Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe, you can't be touched" she explains, Harry gave a small smile.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

The four walk down a path to the courtyard, "I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightening, but I found that rather enjoyable" Hermione states happily.

"Oh speak for yourself, you and Naruto have been studying non-stop for weeks" Ron pointed out.

"Hey, if you wanted a good grade, then you should've done the same" Naruto replies.

"Yeah well… you alright there, Harry?" Ron changes the subject as Harry holds onto his scar.

"My scar… it keeps burning" the dark brunette replies.

"It's happened before?" Hermione asked, Harry shook his head, "Not like this".

"Maybe you should see the nurse" Naruto suggested.

Harry shook his head again, "I think it's a warning, it means danger coming- Uhh!" he rubs his scar as he sees Hagrid across the field, at his hut.

"OF COURSE!" Harry yelled before he broke out running towards the hut.

Naruto, Hermione, and Ron exchange a look before running after the dark brunette.

"Harry what is it?" Ron asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just so happens to have one?" he responds and slows down as they approach the hut. They see Hagrid outside playing a flute.

"I mean, how many people wonder around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry said as they approached Hagrid, the three wizards then realized that as well, no one's dumb enough to walk around with a dragon, that'd just cause panic.

"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?" Harry asked.

The half-giant stopped playing and turned to the group, "What did he look like?" Harry asked.

Hagrid shrugged, "I don't know, I never saw his face, he kept his hood up" he replied.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "The stranger, though you and he must've talked" he interrogated.

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after I told him, I said 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem" the half-giant replied.

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded, "Well of course he did was interest in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade, but I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him, take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep" Hagrid explained before his jaw dropped.

The four students were agape.

"I shouldn't have told you that-"he said, before they took off, "Where are you going!? Wait!" Hagrid called back.

**McGonagall's Class**

The four run through the hall way and into the elder witch's class, surprising her as they stopped at her desk.

Naruto wasn't at all winded spoke up, "We need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" he said.

McGonagall shook her head, "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here, he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London" she explained.

Harry walked up, "He's gone!? Now!? But this is important!" he looks around to see if anybody was listening, "It's about… The Philosopher's Stone" he whispered, the elder witch looked at the group in shock.

"How do you know" she asked.

"Someone's going to try and steal it" he responded.

McGonagall shook her head, "I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected, now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly" she ordered, the group sighed and left the class.

Harry shook his head as they walked down the hall, "That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village, it was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy" he states.

"And with Dumbledore gone-"Hermione says as Snape appears behind them.

"Good afternoon-"he said, making the four jump, "Now, what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" he asks.

"Uh… we were just…" Hermione and Ron babble.

"You want to be careful, people will think you're up to something" he said as Harry glares madly at him, Naruto was actually observing the man for anything odd. Snape shook his head and took his leave.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asks.

"We go down the trapdoor… tonight" Harry proclaims, Naruto, Hermione, and Ron exchange a look before agreeing.

* * *

**Meanwhile – Konoha**

It was a quiet day in the village of Konohagakure no Sato, why is that you ask, it was because a certain red-haired woman had massacred over 80% of the population, that including the civilian council. The only ones left alive were the Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame clans, and several VERY lucky civilians.

Kushina sat ontop of her husband's stone head as she looked down into the near empty village, her clothes stained in blood. She looked down as tears began to escape her eyes… she was alone again.

Or so she thought.

* * *

**Next Chapter – The Philosopher's Stone**

**AN: Here you go guys, the third installment of Arch Mage Jinchuuriki, now to answer several questions. Yes, Kushina does have remnants of Kurama's chakra in her which is why she was able to take on some characteristics. Second, for like the twentieth time, YES! This is a Naruto x Hermione pairing meaning, NO HAREM! **

**Also, I have stated this before, this story will be crossed between the book/film canon and my imagination, so do expect something to happen during summer vacation.**

**Third, yes Naruto has given up on his shinobi career and will now be a wizard; he however will learn a few jutsu later on but, will rarely use them. Also, no the Akatsuki will not be making an appearance in this story, sorry to burst your bubble but, there are too many stories out there that have Naruto either go to Hogwarts to avoid them or he goes back which then they find him; so no thanks, but I'm sticking to my story.**

**Next, Kurama and Kushina's standing point, Kurama will be stubborn at first but, will reluctantly train him later in using his chakra, as for when Kushina will make an appearance, this will happen during summer so be sure to look forward to that.**

**Now for one last thing, I've had a request to make Naruto and Harry cousin's, like Kushina is a distant relative of Lily, now this has been done before so I'm a bit reluctant to try so here's what I'm going to ask you guys.**

**Should Naruto and Harry be cousins or should Kushina adopt him into the family? Leave a vote in your comment or send me a PM. Anyway, see ya next time, Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Philosopher's Stone

_**AN: Naruto and Harry Potter is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_**Flashback!**__ /Flashback!"_

'Thoughts!'

***Action!*/ **_**Spell!**_

* * *

**Arch Mage Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter 4: The Philosopher's Stone**

* * *

Naruto stood in front of his bed as he quickly and quietly switched from his PJ's to something casual, mainly his black white t-shirt with a red spiral flame in the center, and black pants. He strapped his wand holder around his forearm and hefted his invisibility cloak over his shoulder.

Sora looked at his master with confusion as it tilted his head, "Shh-"Naruto said as he fed the bird a small chunk of meat, Sora chowed down as his master quietly left the bedroom.

**Common Room**

The four wizards quietly walked in, Harry, Ron, and Hermione now wore casual clothing.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked, they responded in a nod and where about to leave when they heard a croak, the group turned to see Neville's toad.

"Trevor?" Ron whispered.

***Croak!***

"Trevor Shh! Go, you shouldn't be here" Naruto whispered with a 'shoo' motion.

"Neither should you-"they watched as Neville walked from around a chair, "You're sneaking out again aren't you?" he asks.

Harry tried to reason with him, "Now, Neville listen, we were-"he was cut off by the boy, "No! I won't let you! Y-You'll get Gryffindor into in trouble again!" he stated, they sighed knowing he was right, that is if they get caught… or if he tells.

"Neville-" Naruto started but, too was cut off, "No… I-I'll fight you if I have to" he stated.

Hermione rubbed her forehead, they were wasting time, "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this…" she said as she draws her wand, "_**Petrificus Totalus!**_" she said, with a zap Neville's skin became pale as he straightened up and fell frozen on the floor.

"You have got to teach me that-"Naruto whispered, "Only if you let me borrow your spell book" she said, "Deal" he stated.

Ron and Harry stare at Neville for a few seconds.

"You're scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant, but scary" Ron states as they all walk past the immobile boy, Hermione muttering sorry as they pass.

"Okay you guys, under the cloak" Harry said as he shared his cloak with Ron, while Naruto shared his with Hermione.

"To the third floor-"the blond wizard proclaimed.

* * *

**Third Floor**

"Itai! Might want watch were your stepping Hermione-chan" Naruto said as his foot was stepped on by his best friend.

"Sorry" she says as they stepped up to the locked door.

"Stand back-"Hermione states as she aims her wand at the keyhole, "_**Alohomora!**_" she said, unlocking the door and walking in as quietly as they can.

"Wait a minute… he's… sleeping" Ron whispers, as they look upon the three-headed dog, they noticed a symphony being played through the room as they remove their cloaks.

Harry notices a harp by the dog's side which was playing itself.

"Snape's already been here, he's put a spell on the harp" he whispers as they approach the dog.

Fluffy coughs a little, Ron inhales the fumes known as dog breath and turned slightly green, "Uh… it's got horrible breath" he states.

Naruto, Harry, and Hermione stares at the trap door, "Well, looks like we're gonna have to move its paw, otherwise we ain't getting through" the blond explained.

"What!?" Ron shouted quietly, not wanting to wake the dog up.

"Come on!" Harry said, as they all, including Ron who was reluctant, grab the paw.

"Okay, push!" he said, they strained slightly as they slowly moved the limb away until the doorway was accessible.

They pull the door open, "I'll go first, don't follow until I give you the sign, if something bad happens, get yourselves out" Harry explained.

"Uh, guys… doesn't it seem a bit… quiet?" Naruto asked, they all raised their heads noticing that the harp had stopped playing, Ron feels something wet and slimy hit his shoulder.

"Ew! Yuck! Ugh!" he said as he wipes what appears to be drool.

The four wizards turn around to see Fluffy standing behind them, looking quiet angry.

"Jump!" Harry shouted, as Fluffy starts barking and thrashing, the four fall into the door as Fluffy tries to follow, sadly his over sized heads couldn't fit through, so like any other dog, it barked.

"Ugh… is everyone okay?" Naruto asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah-"

"Think so-"they responded.

"Lucky this plant thing was here, that would've been a nasty fall" Ron explained as he examined the rope like vines.

"Alright then… where to no-OOOW!" Naruto shouts as the vines tripped and wrapped him up.

"Whoa!" they shouted as they met the same fate.

"What is this!?" Ron shouts, as he, Harry, and Naruto struggle to get loose.

Hermione examines the plant, "Everyone, stop moving! This is Devil's Snare, you have to relax, if you don't will only kill you faster" she explained.

"Kill us faster!? Oh, now I can relax!" Ron shouted.

Hermione only smiles before the vines loosen their grip on the girl and suck her down.

"HERMIONE/HERMIONE-CHAN!" the boys yelled.

"Now what are we gonna do!?" Ron cried.

"Just relax!" they heard the witch say.

"Hermione-chan? Where are you!?" Naruto asked.

"Do what I say, trust me" she said from below.

"You guys heard the lady…" Naruto said to the others. The blond laid his head against the vines as if he were trying to lie down, seconds later he's pulled under. Harry closes his eyes and takes deep breathes, before he too is sucked under.

"Nice of you to join us" Hermione said with a smile.

"Wait, where's Ron!?" Harry asked, they looked up to see the boy's legs still dangling from the vines.

"Help!" Ron cried out as the vines tightened around him.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione stated in a deadpan tone.

"Apparently not" Harry said as he hopelessly watches his friend is strangled.

A vine soon covers Ron's mouth, "We've got to do something!" Hermione said.

"Like what?"

Hermione pounded her head as she tried to think of something, Naruto cups his chin, "Hey Hermione-chan, we studied these things in Herbology right? Wasn't there something it hated?" he asked.

The witch's mind clicked, "That's right! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" she stated, as she brings out her wand and aims it at the plant.

"_**Lumos Solem!**_" she said, shooting a beam of light at the plant, which shrieked and recoiled as it dropped Ron face-first on the floor.

Harry and Naruto help the red-head up, "You okay?" they asked, Ron nodded as he rubbed his nose.

"Yeah… whew, lucky we didn't panic" he said, getting sweatdrops from the group.

"Lucky those two pay attention in class" Harry responded before they continued onward.

* * *

They walked through the corridors until they came to the entrance but, stopped when they heard a flapping sound.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know… but it sounds like… wings" Harry responded as they entered the room.

They stared at the ceiling for several seconds as it was filled with 'golden birds', "Strange… never seen birds like these before" Naruto said as he squinted his eyes, trying to get a close up.

Harry did the same, "Those aren't birds… they're keys-"he said, before turning to a door next to a broomstick suspended in the air.

"-And I'll bet one of them fit that door" he continued.

"What's this about?" Hermione asked.

Ron walks over to the door, he brings out his wand, "_**Alohomora!**_" he said… nothing happened.

"Well, it was worth a try" he says with a shrug.

"Ugh, what are we going to do? There must be thousands of keys up there!" Hermione stated as she squinted her eyes at the winged keys.

"Try looking for a bog old fashioned one, probably rusty like the handle" Naruto explained as he looked at the various keys.

Harry and Ron join in the search, minutes later, "There it is! I see it!" Harry shouts as he points, "That one, with the broken wing" he said, before his mind clicks and turns to the broom.

"What's up Harry?" Naruto asked, getting groups attention.

"It's too simple" the dark brunette states.

Ron gets the idea, "Oh, go on Harry! If Snape can catch it on that broomstick, you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century" he encouraged.

Harry nods and places a hand on the broom.

They heard the keys give out a sound that was close to a large flap, and turned to see them flying straight at the dark brunette.

"This complicates things a bit" Ron said as he moved out of the way.

"Fly Harry, Fly!" Naruto shouted, as the boy hoped on the broom and took off with the keys hot on his trail.

Harry zooms through the air, trying to avoid the keys as well as find the broken winged one. Naruto, Hermione, and Ron watched their friend fly through the air, until he was able to catch the required key.

"Catch!" he yells as he tossed the key over to Hermione, she catches it and rushed over to the door.

Opening it and letting Naruto and Ron in before Harry zoomed through the door. The witch shuts the door as the keys slam into it.

"Well… that was fun" Harry said as he hops off the broom and continues to the next room.

* * *

Moments later, they stumble into another room, it seemed pretty normal, what with the long bridge with no railing stretching across the room over a large death spike pit, and a single window letting in the moon light, yup just normal.

As Harry was about to cross when Naruto stopped him, "Wait, this could either be another puzzle… or worse… a trap" he explained.

"What trap, it's just a bridge, I highly doubt theres anything to worry about" Ron said, Naruto shook his head.

"You never know-"he said as he pulled out his wand and cautiously crossed the bridge.

Hermione and Harry held their breath as the blond reached center, exactly where the moonlight was hitting, Naruto stopped and looked around, nothing so far.

"Looks okay… You guys can cross over now" he said not noticing his own shadow rising up.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT!" they called out, the blond turned as a silhouette version of himself aimed its wand, "Nani!?" he said before being blasted away by a black stream of magic.

"AHH!" he yelled as he flew back, the blond rolled on the ground twice before falling over the ledge.

The three gasp as Naruto held onto the ledge, he grit his teeth as he pulled himself up.

The shadow tilted its head as the blond brought out his wand, "Alright then… if we gotta get across… then I'm gonna have to beat you" he said, the silhouette flicked its wrist letting black magic swirl around its arm.

It aimed and fired the stream again, "_**Protego!**_" he shouted as he blocked the spell with a bright transparent blue shield.

The blond waved his wand, "_**Vermillious!"**_ shooting bright red sparks sat the silhouette, it blocked them with the same charm, as it blocked the last spark it flicked its wand pushing the blond back.

"C'mon Naruto!" Harry shouted.

"You can do it!" Hermione cheered.

"Don't give up!" Ron called out.

The blond wizard gripped his wand as he got up, "Let's see how you like this, _**Profusum Flama!**_" Naruto shouted as he fired a stream of violet flames at the silhouette.

The shadow brought up its shield but, was pushed back by the flames to the point of falling; it quickly got up and twirled its wand, shooting wave arcs of black flames.

"_**Protego!**_" he said as he blocked out several arcs before getting hit.

The group gasped as Naruto struggled to get up, his body and clothing covered in scorch marks, he turned to see the silhouette wave an upside down 'V' before a fiery explosion pushed the blond back even further.

"NARUTO!" they shouted as they ran up to his down form, the blond turned weakly to the silhouette as the tip of its wand shined black.

He noticed his friends were within range and were too busy attending to him to even notice, 'I have to… protect them… 'he said forcing himself up.

"Naruto don't, it's too strong!" Hermione pleaded, Harry and Ron doing the same, until they noticed the spell the shadow was charging.

Naruto aimed his wand, "_**Expelliarmus!**_" he shouted firing a stream of violet energy, while the silhouette fired black.

Bothe spells collided and fought for dominance, the shadow pulled its wand back before pushing forwardgiving its spell an extra boost.

Naruto was now being pushed back as his spell receded, 'I won't give up… 'He thought to himself, he turned to see his friends worried looks, 'They're depending on me… I have to win… I've gotta win!' he thought.

Within the boy's mindscape, Kyuubi merely raised an eyebrow at the scene, his host was already badly hurt and with him fighting for dominance, it would take longer to heal him if he loses… or worst, dies.

"**Tsk… you owe me for this kit"** he mumbled as he sent his chakra through his jailor's body.

Naruto's eyes snap wide as he felt a malicious energy flow through his body, he let out a feral growl, as his eyes go from blue to slitted red, his hair becomes more wild, his nails sharpen enough to represent claws, and grows fangs.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt an ominous chill go down their spine, they however were paying more attention to the duel rather than their friend's appearance.

With a roar, Naruto infused the Kyuubi's chakra into his spell giving it a tint of crimson red as it overpowered the shadow's spell; the blast recoiled and set it flying across the room, smashing against a wall.

The silhouette weakly looked at the blond before it slid off the wall and down into the pit; Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over the edge to see it with a spike through its chest before it disappeared into nothingness.

They sighed in relief and rushed to their blond friend, whose appearance had reverted back and was now breathing heavily on the floor.

"That was bloody amazing!" Ron said.

"I've got a long way to go if I want mine to be that like" Harry stated as he stared at his wand.

"How'd you do that?"Hermione asked.

As much as Naruto enjoyed being praised, there were more important matters to deal with, "Guys… we're wasting time, you've got to go on without me" he said surprising them.

"W-What are you saying… we aren't going to leave you-"the brunette witch stated.

"I'll catch up, just let me rest up a bit" he responded.

Harry nodded, "He's right… the longer we stay here, the closer Snape gets to the stone" he said, Ron and Hermione were hesitant but, agreed.

"Don't worry you guys, just give me five minutes" Naruto said as he laid down.

They nodded and crossed the bridge.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into a dark room, they notice several broken pieces of marble here and there.

"I don't like this, I don't like this at all" Hermione said, feeling a tad nervous without their blond friend.

"Where are we? A graveyard?" Harry asks.

Ron takes a closer look at the floor, and notices a checker like pattern.

"This is no graveyard… it's a chessboard" he spoke, before the torches lit themselves and illuminated the place and revealing the giant chessboard and stone pieces.

They look around the room and spot a door across the room, "There's the door" Harry said as he led the group across, that's when the pawns bring up their swords, making the three step back.

"Now what?" he asks.

"It's obvious isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room" he said as he walked over to one side, with Harry and Hermione following, "All right, Harry you take the bishop's square, Hermione, you'll be the queen side castle, as for me… I'll be the knight" he said, the three soon take up their places.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked.

Ron who was sitting ontop of the horse statue, "Well, white moves first, and then… we play" the red head responds as an opposing pawn moves forward.

Hermione suddenly thought of something, "Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like… real wizard's chess, do you?" he asked, Ron shrugged but, it was a possibility.

"You there!" the red head points to a pawn, "D-5!" he commanded, the black pawn moves forward to its space, sadly it was diagonal from the white pawn as it drew its blade and smashed it.

The three stood gobsmacked, Ron turns to the brunette, "Yes, Hermione… I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!" he said nervously.

The game continues, Ron refusing to use Harry or Hermione as his pieces smashed along with the opposing statues.

"Castle to E-4!"

***Smash!***

"Pawn to C-3!"

***Smash! Boom!***

The group winces as the white queen turns and smashes a piece, the queen turns once more before ending its phrase.

"Wait a minute" Harry said, getting Hermione's attention.

"You understand right, Harry, once I make my move, the queen will take me… then, you'll be free to check the king" Ron stated.

"No, Ron! No!" Harry shouted.

"What is it?" Hermione asked in worry.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" the dark brunette responded, Hermione went wide-eyed .

"No, Ron you can't! There must be another way!" she shouts.

Ron turns to his friends, "Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on I know it, not me, not Naruto, not Hermione, you!" he said, Harry wanted to object but, nodded.

Ron turned his attention back to the game, "Knight… to H-3" he said, his piece shook and move to its commanded place.

"Check" Ron said as his heart beat faster than ever as the queen advances to him. He held his breathe as the queen stopped and swung an axe, destroying Ron's knight.

"RON!" the two yelled.

"_**Wingardium Leviosa!" **_

Ron levitated in mid-air before he was gently placed on the ground, Harry and Hermione turn to see their blond whiskered friend. "Naruto!" they shouted and where about to move from place, "STOP!" he yelled making them freeze in their tracks.

"Don't move! Remember, you're still in the game" he said, they nodded in understandment.

Harry then walks diagonally until he's in front of the king, "Checkmate!" he stated, the king's sword fall to the ground, insuring their victory.

They then all rush to Ron's side, "He's okay, the force of the strike must've knocked him out" Naruto said, Harry and Hermione sighed in relief.

"How were you able to levitate Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't, I levitated his clothes-"the blond replied, making the two sweatdrop.

Harry shakes his head, "Listen, take care of Ron, then go to the owlery, send Dumbledore a message… Ron's right… I have to go on" he said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"You'll be okay Harry, you're a great wizard, you really are" Hermione stated.

"Not as good as you two" he said.

The two smile, "Harry… books, smarts, and skill have nothing to do with it… there are more important things, friendship and bravery" Naruto stated, boosting the dark brunette's confidence.

"Harry…" the boy turned to Hermione, "-Be careful" she said, the lightning scarred wizard nodded and continued to the next and final room.

Naruto pulls Ron's arm over his shoulder, "Hermione-chan… lead the way!" he said, the girl nodded and headed back the way they came from.

* * *

**With Harry**

The lightning scarred wizard continued his trek as he walked down a long staircase; he came into an empty room with pillars surrounding it, in the center stood a familiar mirror and a head wrapped figure.

As Harry stepped closer he held his scar as it began to burn, "Y-You?" he said in shock.

The figure turned revealing it to be, Professor Quirrell.

"No, it can't be… Snape, he was the one" Harry said with wide-eyes.

Quirrell smirked, "Yes, he does seem like the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, 'p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" he mocked.

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me" he said.

Quirrell shook his head at the boy's stupidity, "No, dear boy, I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught on fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded, even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse" he snarled.

Harry was even more shocked, "Snape was trying to… save me?" he said.

"I knew you were a danger right from the off, especially after Halloween" Quirrell stated.

"T-then you let the troll in" Harry realized.

"Very good Potter, yes, Snape, unfortunately wasn't fool. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the third floor to head me off, he of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone" he replies, before turning back to the mirror causing Harry's scar to burn more.

"But he doesn't understand, I'm never alone, never… now… what does this mirror do? I see what I desire, I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?" he asks himself.

"_Use the boy_" Both he and Harry heard in a raspy tone.

Quirrell snapped his vision towards Harry, "Come here, Potter!" he commanded.

The boy, slightly shakened, walks forward.

"Tell me… what do you see?" Quirrell demands.

Harry looks into the mirror and resisted the urge to gasp, within the mirror's reflection; Harry sticks his hand into his pocket and pulls out a red stone, he winks at his outer-self and places the stone back into his pocket.

Harry, outside the mirror, slowly reaches into his pocket and felt a lump, he gasps.

"What is it!? What do you see!?" Quirrell demanded.

Harry gulps and tries to think of a lie, "I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I won the house cup" he states.

"_He lies_" they heard the voice say.

"Tell the truth! What do you see!" he shouted.

"_Let me speak to him_" the voice said, making Quirrell straighten up.

"B-but master, you are not strong enough-"he says.

"_I have strength enough for this_" Quirrell nods and un-wraps his turban.

Harry gasps as he sees a snake-like face planted behind Quirrell's head, "Voldemort" the boy whispers.

"_Yes, you see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another a mere parasite, unicorn's blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body for my own… but there is something that can, something that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!_" Voldemort states.

Harry immediately turns and runs "_STOP HIM!_" the dark lord shouts.

Quirrell snaps his fingers causing flames to erupt around the room, including the route back up.

"_Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live!?_" Voldemort states.

Harry shakes his head, "Never!"

Voldemort laughs, "_HaHa, bravery, your parents had it too… tell me Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together we can bring them back_" he says as an image of Lily and James appears in the mirror's reflection.

"_All I ask in return-_"he said, before Harry reaches into his pocket and slowly brings out the Philosopher's Stone.

"_That's it Harry, there is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it, together, we'll do extraordinary things, just give me the stone!" _Voldemort said, as the images fade away.

"You Liar!" Harry shouts.

"KILL HIM!" Voldemort commands, Quirrell soars into the air with his arm stretched out, intent on strangling the boy, but not before Harry draws his wand.

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" he shouts, firing a red stream of magic.

Quirrell is hit and is sent flying back into the mirror which shatters upon impact.

The two faced man slowly gets up and draws his wand; Harry continues to fire his spell but, is blocked by a familiar blue ethereal shield.

Harry begins to back up as Quirrell closes in.

"_**Expelliarmus!**_"

"_**Protego!**_"

Harry's shield is countered and falls on his back, as he gets up Quirrell grips the boy's neck and points his wand at him. With the Philosopher's Stone in hand, Harry smashes it against Quirrell's face causing the man to fall back and lose grip of his wand.

Harry coughs as grasps his neck, but is then grabbed by Quirrell and is strangled once again.

The dark brunette lets go of the stone and attempt to pry off the man's hands, "Ready to meet your parents Potter?" he asks with a bit of insanity laced in his voice.

Harry gasps for air as it was leaving his body; that is until they all heard a voice.

"_You will not harm my son!"_

Harry went wide-eyed, 'Mum?' he thought before Quirrell yelled in pain, he let go of the boy's throat as smoke emitted from his hands. The two stood in shock as Quirrell's hands began to crumple up into ash.

"AHHHHHHHH! What is this magic!" he yelled.

"_Fool! Get the stone!_" Voldemort ordered.

Quirrell crawled toward the stone, before Harry jumped him and grabbed his face, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Quirrell yelled before his entire body is horrendously burned and reduced to ash.

Harry breaths in and out trying to calm himself, he looks at his hands wondering how he was able to do that before he rushes over to the stone.

The dark brunette picks up the stone and sighs in relief, as he was about to pocket it, he heard a strange sound. He turned around to see a black cloud with Voldemort's face on it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both yelled, as the dark lord passed through Harry rendering him unconscious.

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

Naruto, Hermione, and Ron watch their bandaged friend as he laid in bed, his head shakes slightly before waking up.

Harry sits up and puts on his glasses and notices his friends looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"You did good, mate" Naruto said holding his fist out, Harry reaches back and knuckle bumps him.

"Some night huh?" Ron asked getting nods from everybody.

"Good afternoon-"they heard and turned to see Dumbledore walking up to the group.

"Ah, tokens from your admirers?" he asked.

"Admirers?" Harry asked before turning to see a mountain of get well cards, candy, and balloons.

"Yeah, Harry, what happened down there in the dungeon between you and Quirrell is a complete secret… so in other words… the whole school knows" Naruto explained, making the dark brunette sweatdrop, but smiled nonetheless.

"And I also see that your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening the chocolate frogs" the elder wizard stated, they turned to see Ron munching on a frog.

"Oh, come on Harry, we're friends right, share!" he said, making everyone laugh.

Harry shook his head, "Um… Professor Dumbledore sir… what happened to the stone?" he asked; Naruto, Hermione, and Ron then turned to Dumbledore who too wanted to know.

"Relax, dear boy, the stone has been destroyed… my friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around" he explained.

"But, Flamel, he'll die won't he?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "He has enough elixir to set his affairs in order, but yes, he will die" he stated.

Harry just had to ask, "How did the stone get in my pocket, sir? One minute I was standing in front of the mirror and the next-"he said.

"Ah, you see only a person who wanted to find the stone, find it, but not use, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas and between all of you and myself, that's saying something" Dumbledore explained with a smile.

"So even if Quirrell were to get it, he wouldn't be able to use it?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod.

"Nice-"he said with a few nods.

"Does that mean that with the stone gone, Voldemort can never come back?" Harry asked.

Sadly Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid, there are ways in which he can return, Harry do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" he asked, receiving a no from the boy.

"It was because of your mother, she sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark" he states, they watch as Harry touches his scar.

Dumbledore chuckles, "No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen, it lives in your very skin" he said.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"Love… Harry… love" he said patting the boys head and walking out, but before he could he came across a bag of all-flavor beans.

"Ah, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans… I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one-" he said making the four gag, "-and since then I have lost my liking to them… but I think I could be safe with a nice toffee" he said taking one and chewing it down.

The elder wizard shakes his head, "Alas… earwax" he said before making his way out leaving four snickering students.

* * *

**Great Hall – Last Day Of School**

All student currently present and seated in their respected table, the room decorated with black-green snake banners.

McGonagall dings her glass cup, getting everyone's attention; she turns to Dumbledore with a nod, the elder wizard acknowledges and stand ups.

"Another year gone, and now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points-"he states; Naruto, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sulked as it was their fault at losing two-hundred points.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points-"he said, receiving some claps.

"In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points-"he said, receiving more claps.

"And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin house" he states, receiving a full blown cheer from the house.

"Wooh! Yeah!" a student cheered.

"Nice one, mate!" Draco said, as he smirked at Naruto and Harry, until Dumbledore got their attention.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done, however, recent events must be taken into account and I have a few points to award" he stated, making the house's look between themselves in confusion.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points" he said getting an applause from the house.

"Nice going, Hermione-chan!" Naruto states as he patted her back.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years… 50 points" he said, getting another applause.

"Me?" Ron said, with a surprised smile.

"Yeah you!" Harry happily replied.

"Third, to Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, for brave acts and for placing his own life on the line to protect those precious to him… 50 points" Dumbledore stated, the applause getting louder and with Naruto grinning.

"And fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award 60 points" at this point everyone in Gryffindor was full out cheering.

"D-did we just beat Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends, I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom" he said, as the house continued cheering.

"I think we did, Hermione-chan" the blond said as he cheered with the rest of his house, Neville sat still trying to comprehend what had happened, while Draco is downfallen.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order" Dumbledore said before he clapped his hands, changing the banners from black-green snake to red-yellow lion.

"Gryffindor house wins!" he stated, the entire room filled with cheer and applause.

* * *

**Gryffindor Station – Later that Day**

Students lined up as they board the train; Naruto, Hermione, Harry, and Ron stood away, "Are you really going to stay here Naruto?" Harry asked, receiving a nod.

"Yeah, I've already talked to Dumbledore about it, seeing as how I'm an orphan and no place to go, Hagrid's offered me a place in his hut" he said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are saddened by this, "Relax, guys you'll see me next year… or in Diagon Alley" he said.

"Diagon Alley?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna look for a job there, you know earn something for the following years" he said, receiving a nod from each.

"Hurry up now, the train's leavin" Hagrid said, the three nodded and gave the blond a hug, before boarding the train, "We'll see you next year Naruto!" they shouted through the window, the whiskered blond nodded and waved to them.

"Hey Harry, just one thing-"Hagrid said as he handed over a red album, the dark brunette opens it to see a picture of him as an infant with his parents, Harry smiles and thanks the half-giant as the train started its trek.

The four wizards waved goodbye as the train soon left the station.

Naruto sighed sadly before he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Well, best be on our way… Dumbledore's got a little surprise for you" Hagrid said, Naruto smiled and nodded, wondering what it was the elder wizard had in store for him.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

"Well done, Kushina… here's your pay-"Hiruzen stated as he payed the red-haired woman for her completion of an A-rank mission.

As Kushina was about to take the Ryo, the two heard a whirlwind like sound; Kushina turned around while Hiruzen stared in confusion at the elder man in strange clothing. Anbu dropped from the ceiling with their weapons drawn, "Pardon my intrusions but, I am here to speak with one Mrs. Uzumaki Kushina" he said.

Hiruzen made the call sign to lower their weapons, "Who are you?" Kushina asked.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, as to why I'm here, I humbly wish an audience with you … it's a matter that involves your son, Uzumaki Naruto" he said, making everyone gasp.

"My Sochi?" she asked.

"Yes…" he said, then Hiruzen's mind clicked.

"Naruto… he's not dead is he-"the aging Hokage asked, Kushina went wide-eyed.

"My Sochi… is he-"she asked.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, I can assure you… your son is very much alive" he said.

"Where is he!? Is he okay!? Please tell me!" she pleaded, a mother could only worry for her child.

"Mrs. Uzumaki… I can take you to him if you wish, but I shall warn you, if you do, then I won't be taking you back" he said, Kushina held her breath, this was her one chance to finally meet her son, but that would mean to never return to the elemental nations.

"Go ahead Kushina-" she turned to Hiruzen, "You two have been apart for too long, I think we can manage without you" he said, Kushina smiled tearfully and walked up to Dumbledore.

"Take my hand-"he said, Kushina nodded and did so before they _**Apparated**_ away, leaving a gobsmacked Hokage and Anbu.

* * *

**Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office**

Kushina and Dumbledore reappeared; the red-head leaned up against a pillar as the room spinned around her.

"Sorry, first time _**Apparation**_ always leaves one feeling sick-"he said.

Minutes passed and Kushina shook the feeling off, she got a chance to examine the room, "Where are we?" she asked.

"Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry" Dumbledore explained.

"Witchcraft? Wizardry? What is this, a fairy tale?" she asked, deadpanned.

"One would think, though I can assure you magic is quite real, your son in fact is one of the best students here" he states.

Kushina shook her head, but had thought about it, there are giant talking animals and jutsu that could level mountains… maybe magic really does exist.

"One of the best?" she asks, Dumbledore smiled, he looked through several papers before handing over her son's report card.

**Student: Naruto Uzumaki**

**House: Gryffindor Year: 1****st**

**Wand: 13 in. Ebony Wood. Dementor Bone Core**

Pass Grades Fail Grades

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

**Astronomy - E**

**Charms – O**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts – O**

**Flying - O**

**Herbology – E**

**History Of Magic – E**

**Potions - O**

As a mother Kushina swelled in pride at her child's performance and before she could comment, they heard the griffon stature rotate, the two turned to see a large man with black hair and beard, wearing a dark brown coat. Next to him was a young blond haired whiskered boy, wearing a student's robe.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked, Hagrid.

"Sochi?" Kushina whispered.

* * *

**Next Chapter – New Friends, New Rivals**

**AN: Hope you guys liked it, because for the next few chapter will be non-canon, anyway so far, many of you voted for Harry to be adopted and that's what will be happening.**

**Anyway about the __****Profusum Flama ****spell, its actually one from the Harry Potter card game, so that's to answer a question about it.**

******Also I had a question about, whether Naruto would be the only wizard from the elemental nations, the answer is no, there will be a few others that will make an appearance in later chapters and something I want to say, the reason why Naruto's weak at the moment is simply because he's still in-training and has no fighting experience, though that will soon change.**

******That's it for today, I'll see you guys next time, Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends, New Rivals

_**AN: Naruto and Harry Potter is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_**Flashback!**__ /Flashback!"_

'Thoughts!'

***Action!*/ **_**Spell!**_

* * *

**Arch Mage Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter 5: New Friends, New Rivals**

* * *

"Who's she?" Naruto asked, as he and Hagrid entered the Headmaster's office.

"Sochi?" Kushina said, not believing her eyes as they landed on her child.

'Sochi?' Naruto raised an eyebrow, he heard the Kyuubi sigh in annoyance, **"Great, she's still alive"** he said with sarcasm.

'Huh?'

"**Baka! That's your mother!"** the Kyuubi replied as he slapped himself in the forehead.

Naruto silently went from confused eyebrow to teary wide-eyed, "Kaa-chan?" he said, Kushina nodded once, Naruto slowly walked towards the woman. They stared at one another before the blond flung himself at his mother.

Kushina kneeled down and hugged her child as she cried with joy, "My Sochi… my little Naruto-"she said, Dumbledore walked towards Hagrid.

"I believe its best we leave them to themselves" he said.

"Aye sir-"the half-giant said as he wiped several tears.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" the elder wizard asked.

"Oh just ***Sniff***seeing them together reminds me of ***Sniff*** Norbert when he hatched ***Sob***Oh, the memories" he burst out crying as he hugged Dumbledore.

The elder wizard patted the half-giant, "I am terribly sorry about that Hagrid, but you know that we cannot keep a dragon on the school grounds" he said, Hagrid only cried harder.

* * *

**Great Hall**

Naruto and Kushina conversed with each other, the blond was happy to know that his mother didn't abandon him but, was a little angry at the fact that Hiruzen never told him his mother was alive, and in a coma.

He was however shocked when he discovered that his mother was the Kyuubi's previous Jinchuuriki as well as the Yondaime's son. This left Naruto even more upset, the man that helped bring him into the world was the one who condemned him into a life of hate.

Kushina hugged her child telling him that it was the worst mistake he'd ever done and pleaded her son to not hate him, Naruto was reluctant but, stated that it would take time before the 'wounds' healed.

Now it was Kushina's turn to ask questions, she was slightly annoyed that her child hadn't become a shinobi and declared that she would teach him, whether Naruto wanted or not; considering how Naruto had chosen to become a wizard instead, he really didn't want to and stood by his decision.

After hours of trying, Kushina finally slumped in defeat.

The blond wizard then offered to show his mother around the school, she agreed and off they went.

As they walked through the corridors, introducing her to the sentient portraits and ghosts as they pass, he explained in detail as to what each class teaches and how much he knows on the subject. Naruto then decided to show off a bit of magic by using lesser charms like _**Lumos**_ and _**Periculum**_.

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room – One Hour Later**

Naruto sat on the couch reading his spell book while Kushina sat next to him while stroking Sora's feathers.

"Tell me Naru-chan, do you have any friends?"

"Hai, lots-"he replied, his mother urged him to continue.

"There's Harry, he's sort of an orphan like me but, lives with his aunt and uncle; he's also Gryffindor's Quidditch Seeker… then there's Ron, he's not too bright but he's a good friend… next there's Hermione-chan-" he said.

"Hermione-chan?" Kushina spoke with a grin, Naruto blushed madly.

"It's not like that!" the blond wizard cried out.

"If you say so-"she said, her grin not leaving her face, "So… have you kissed her yet?"

"KAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled with an atomic blush.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

"Now Naru-chan remember tidy up your room, always brush your teeth after a meal, and don't forget to-"

"Kaa-chan I get it, if you don't hurry you're gonna be late" Naruto stated.

Within the past two weeks Dumbledore had helped Kushina settle in, even get her a job… or rather several of them in Diagon Alley, and thanks to her _**Kage Bunshin**_ having many jobs was hardly a problem. Amongst other things, she now wore an average witch cloak to at least blend in with the crowd.

"I know, I know, I just… I don't want to be separated from Sochi-chan!" she said while comically hugging her child.

Dumbledore chuckled at the scene, "I do believe he's right Mrs. Uzumaki, I must be off to meet several acquaintances and you must be off towards Diagon Alley" he said, Kushina sighed and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll see you later Naru-chan-"she said before giving her son a kiss on the forehead and walking in the fireplace, she reached into her pocket and brought out a small pouch containing Floo Powder, "Diagon Alley-" she said before dropping the powder and bursting into green flames.

"Try not to get into too much trouble-"Dumbledore said making Naruto flinch slightly, the past week the blond decided to try out an _**Engorgio **_charm on a few of Hagrid's pumpkins, needless to say the spell backfired and brought the vegetables to life.

"R-Right" the blond replied, Dumbledore nodded with a smile before _**Apparating**_ away.

Naruto stood gobsmacked, "I've so gotta learn how to do that-"he said out loud before heading off to Hagrid's.

* * *

**Hagrid's Hut**

The whiskered blond walks down the path towards the gamekeepers hut when he saw Hagrid placing several trunks onto his Motorcycle.

"Off somewhere Hagrid?" he asked.

The half giant turned to the blond, "Oh 'ey there Naruto, I was just um…" he said while looking at his bike.

The blond tilted his head, "Okay, okay… Dumbledore decided it was best I take the month off; I mean I haven't really had a vacation in years but, I'm not complaining" Hagrid stated.

"Really, where are you off to then?" Naruto asked.

"I'm off to Romania-"

"Figures-"the blond stated.

"You can come with me if you like" Hagrid offered, though Naruto declined.

"There's actually something I've been wanting to do and besides your on vacation, don't need to have you worrying about me" he said, Hagrid rubbed his chin.

"Well if you say so… just don't go wondering into the Dark Forest" he said placing his helmet over his head and jumping aboard.

"Hey Hagrid, any idea where Madam Hooch stores the brooms?"

"She always keeps them in separate cases in her office, why?" he asked, before he realizes what had come out of his mouth.

"I shouldn't have told you that-"he said as Naruto was already on route, "H-Hey wait!" he called out.

"Enjoy your vacation Hagrid" he heard the blond call out.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto stood out in the field; he wore casual clothing along with his arm bracer with his wand in its sheath. He had easily gotten into the instructor's office and into the cases with the _**Alohomora **_charm.

"Alright, let's fly-"he said as he mounted his broom and sped off.

Naruto smiled as he flew high above the clouds; from the small shock he gained he knew he had past the barrier shielding Hogwarts.

"How much of Europe can I see in a day?" he asked himself before increasing his speed.

* * *

**England – Wales – Two Hours Later**

"Practicing your spells, Anya?" said red haired twin-ponytailed girl turned to see a boy about her age, his hair red in color and tied in a small ponytail, on his back was a bandage-wrapped staff; like her, he wore a hooded cloak over casual clothing.

"Hello Negi, and yes as a matter of fact I am-"Anya stated, before looking back at her notebook, "I found this one in the third-year section" she continued.

"Right let's see then-"the eight year old boy stated.

"_**Omne Flammans Flamma Purgatus, Domine Extinctionis et Signum Regenerationis, in Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edat! Flagrantia Rubricans!**_ (Ever Burning Fire of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, Spring Forth from My Hand and Throttle My Enemy! Red Blaze!)" She called out while raising her hand, and shooting a fire blast into the air at high speeds.

"Whoa Anya, you did it" Negi said in awe.

Anya puffed out her chest in pride and was about to comment on her greatness, when the flames exploded. The two looked up to see a figure falling from the sky, stopping every few seconds before continuing its fall.

Up in the air, "No, no, no, no, no, don't do this to me!" Naruto shouted as his broom was now on fire. The blond attempted to stay airborne but failed as his broom came crashing down, on ground level Negi and Anya watched as flaming figure splash into the lake.

Eyes flickered open and closed due to the light, "Am I dead?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"No, thankfully you are not-"the blond turns to see a lighter blond haired woman, "That was quite a fall you took, if not for the lake then you would broken an arm, maybe a rib or two" she said while cupping her chin.

"Um… sorry but, who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, pardon me I get carried away sometimes, my name is Nakane Springfield, and you are?" she asked.

"Hai, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you" he said while sitting up from his bed.

"Pleasure, now I believe apologies are in order, Anya you may come in now" she calls out.

Naruto watches as two red haired kids walk in, the girl shuffled her feet nervously, "S-Sorry, for shooting you with a fireball" she stuttered with an apology.

The blond chuckled, "It's alright… I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, still though to hit me at my current speed-"it then hit him like a ton of bricks, "Oh no! The broom, Madam Hooch is gonna kill me!" he shouted.

Nakane held a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, her fellow blond was freaking out, Anya wasn't faring well either and Negi was trying to think of a way to help.

Several minutes passed and Naruto calmed down with an idea, "Wait, that's it!" he said, surprising the three present.

"You three are wizards right?" he asked, getting nods in return.

"Does anyone have any Floo Powder?" Anya and Negi grew confused, "Um… the what powder?" Anya asked.

"Floo Powder, it's a special kind of dust that let's one travel through the Floo Network" Nakane answered, "We don't have any at the moment, but I'm sure the headmaster does" she continued.

"Really, where can I find him?"

"He usually spends most of his time at his office at Welsh Magic Academy… Negi, Anya, when our guest here recovers could you please show him the way" she asked.

"Yes, of course" Negi replied.

"Actually, I feel fine, we can go right now" Naruto stated as he got out of bed and stretched his limbs; the three mages stood dumbstruck, the blond may have survived the fall but should at least have muscle ache or some form of injury.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

"So, Uzumaki-san-"Negi asked but was cut off by said blond.

"Please, just call me Naruto, never was one for formalities" he said, both Anya and Negi looked at each other and shrugged.

"R-Right then, you look to be a few years older than us, are you taking classes by any chance?"

"Yup, starting my second year in September" he responded.

"Second year? What school do you go to?" Anya asked, knowing that so some if not most school have a different age requirement to enter.

"Me? I go to Hogwarts-"

"EH! You go to Hogwarts, that's one of the three most largest and advanced schools in all Europe" Negi proclaimed, Anya looked at the blond in awe, while Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Hai, we're on vacation right now and I wanted to see the rest of the country" Naruto explained.

"That explains why you were riding a broom… but, don't your parents know what you're doing?" Anya questioned.

"Nope, my mom's at work and my 'dad'… he's not around anymore"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, I haven't forgiven him yet" he said while whispering the last part.

A moment of silence, Negi thought it was best to change the subject, "So, um what kind of magic do you use?" he asked.

"You mean spells?" Naruto replied.

"No he means a type of magic, you know like fire, wind, lightning-"Anya explained.

"Element based? Well, I know two fire charms and several others; I also know this one curse-"he trailed off, however the word charm made the two young mages that the blond was accustomed to wand magic.

"So you use a wand-"Anya stated, getting a nod from the blond.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" he asked.

"No, not really, it's just that most wizards prefer to use them over wand-less magic" Negi explained.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Mostly because of the incantations, wand-less spells are more effective but have a longer casting time" he responded; now the term 'more effective' caught the blonds' ears.

"Really-"he said while looking at his sheathed wand.

"Think you guys can teach me?" he asked, this got Negi excited and was about to accept.

"Hang on a second Negi-"Anya said stopping her friend, "What's in it for us?" she said while elbowing the blond.

"Anya! He's a fellow wizard asking for help, I think it's fair for us to-"

"I can take you guys with me to Hogwarts, if not then to Diagon Alley-"Naruto said, causing Negi to facevault.

"Deal!" Anya nearly shouted, the red-head; like Naruto, she wanted to see more of the world, and when offered to go to both a famous castle AND several wizarding shops then how could she refuse.

"Great, let's hurry up then, the sooner we get the Floo Powder then the sooner I can take you guys to said places" he said, Anya nodded and took the lead, with Naruto and Negi trailing behind.

* * *

**Welsh Mage Academy – Headmaster's Office**

"Good morning Headmaster" both Anya and Negi bowed, Naruto doing the same.

"Negi, Anya how are out two prodigies doing today?" the Magus asked.

"Great, but we actually need your help" Negi stated, causing the elder man to raise an eyebrow.

"With what exactly?"

"We wanted to know if there was any Floo Powder we can use?" Anya asked.

"Now why would you need to use the Floo System?" he questioned.

"Uh, that would be me-"Naruto said nervously.

"And who might you be young man?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, second year at Hogwarts-"he said causing the man's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise, "Since we were on vacation, I decided to go sightseeing… but then I, kind of, sort of… crashed my broom" he said, a tad nervous.

The Magus rubbed his chin, "Can your broom still fly?" he asked, Naruto shook his head.

"No, you see… it was, kind of on fire when I crashed-" he said while eyeing Anya who was looking away sheepishly, "I see" the elder mage said while following the blonds' line of sight.

"Well, I might have some, wait here" he said before standing from his seat and heading over to the cabinets.

About a minute later, he walked back with a small mortar in hand, "Well, I've got enough for a one-way trip… you could use it now or later if you wish, you are on vacation are you not?" he asked, Naruto nodded and could tell that there was something headmaster wanted.

"Okay, I'll bite… what do you need?" he asked, confusing Negi and Anya.

"Thank you, a few days ago we were given a report of a wild Valcore sighting near the woods… two wizards from the Durmstrang Institute have volunteered to investigate but, we have yet to hear from them… I would like you to find them and if possible, aid them in finding the beast" he requested.

Naruto pondered for a bit, 'Well, he is giving me the Floo Powder, I guess I can do this for him-'he thought.

"Alright, I can do that" he responded.

"Excellent, now do you have a way of contacting us?" The Magus asked.

"I know the _**Periculum **_charm, I'll shoot the flare if I find anything" Naruto responded, receiving a nod in approval from headmaster.

"Naruto are you sure about this, I mean wild Valcores are extremely dangerous" Negi stated with worry.

"Don't worry about, I've been through worse" the blond replied remembering the Troll that invaded Hogwarts, the encounter with Voldemort in the Dark Forest, and the fight with his shadow.

"I'll leave the Powder here, don't want to accidentally spill it anywhere" he said, handing back the mortar.

* * *

**Forest – Forty Minutes Later**

Naruto hiked through the forest, his wand drawn and cautiously eyeing his surroundings. From what Negi had told him, Valcores are said to be at least eight times taller than that of an average adult human, have enormous arm strength, and short tempers; he would have to be on full-alert if he didn't want to end up dead.

The blond continued his trek through the woods, after several minutes, he tripped forward.

"Huh?" he said.

Looking down, he saw a large footprint; he turned to see more heading east and followed. Naruto took the time to examine the area, a couple knocked down trees, destroyed boulders, and several scorch marks here and there. Naruto knew that the Valcore had come this way, and it wasn't alone.

Half an hour later, the tracks came to a stop, "Now where did it go?" he asked himself, the blond looked around the area and spotted a peculiar shadow over him.

"What the-"before he knew it a large clawed hand shot through the trees and towards him.

***ROOOOAR!***

Naruto jumped to right as a giant humanoid figure shot out, it had a large head with several horns sticking out, thick legs, and thin arms; the blond knew that he had found the Valcore.

Quickly raising his wand up, "_**Periculum!**_" he called out as red flare-like sparks shot into the sky.

The sparks temporarily blinded the Valcore causing it growl in anger, it then reached for a tree and uprooted it. Naruto aimed his wand as it prepared to swing, "_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_" he pronounced, taking the tree from the creatures hand and promptly slamming it against the giant.

"_**Incendio!**_" the blond shouted while weaving his wand in an upside-down 'V'.

The Valcore roared in pain as it set on fire, it gritted its teeth, picked up a large boulder and flung it at the blond.

"_**Deffindo!**_" Naruto shouted, separating the rock into several pieces which flew past him, the blond shielded his eyes as the boulders caused dust and debris to fly upon impact.

As he opened them, he went wide-eyed and fell back as the Valcore was inches away from crushing him with a clenched fist.

"_**Immobul-**_"he was about to call out but, was saved as _sand_ was wrapped around the creatures arm.

The Valcore tried to pull its arm away but failed to do so, it then roared in pain as its limb was crushed under the sand's pressure, Naruto could only stare in shock as blood shot out like a fountain.

"You did well-"the blond turned to see two boys, one about his age and the other possibly a year or two older.

The first had auburn-red hair, black rings over his green eyes, and a kanji for love on the left side of his forehead. He wore a crimson short sleeve shirt under a black unzipped vest, he also wore black pants and black low-top shoes, on his wrists he wore black/white checker bracelets and on his back was a large gourd.

The second wore a tan long sleeve turtleneck shirt with a red phoenix on it, along with black pants and casual shoes.

"We'll take it from here" the older boy said and brought out his wand as the Valcore roared and charged both of them.

"_**Immobulus!**_" he said casually as a violet/blue spark shot from his wand and paralyzed the creature.

"Thanks for the assist kid-"he said helping the blond up, "The names, Viktor Krum… the red-head over there is Gaara" he introduced.

"Naruto Uzumaki and thanks for that" he said shaking the boy's hand.

"No problem, if we hadn't seen your _**Periculum**_, then you would've been but a smear on the ground" Krum said with a laugh, making the blond sweatdrop.

"So, are you guys from the Durmstrang Institute?" the blond asked.

"Yeah that's us, let me guess… the headmaster hadn't heard from us and sent you to find us" Krum said, receiving a nod.

"Figures-"he said then quickly noticed the look in his partner's eyes, "Whoa, take it easy Gaara; he's not a threat" Krum tried to reason.

"Is he? For some reason, mother wants his blood-"he said before turning to the immobile Valcore and raises his hand.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"He's going to kill it-"Krum stated shocking the blond, "H-He can't do that, the Valcore has to be taken in and delt with by the Magizoologists" he stated.

"Too bad, once Gaara get's like this theres little to no guarantee of him stopping" Krum explained.

Naruto looked at the creature frantically as sand began to engulf the Valcore's body; he then aimed his wand at the red-head, "STOP!" he yelled but sand continued to weave around the body.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you" Krum warned.

Naruto gritted his teeth as blood began to leak through the sand, "Damn it, _**Expelliarmus!**_" he shouted firing a violet stream of magic at the red-head.

Sand quickly wrapped around Gaara and repelled the spell; Gaara turned to the blond with a glare and clenched his fist. Naruto watched in horror as blood exploded from what looked like a sand prison and knew that the Valcore's life had ended.

Gaara's sand then spun around him and fired five projectiles at the blond, "_**Protego!**_" he called out, creating a transparent blue shield and deflecting the incoming objects. Looking closely he went wide-eyed, 'Shuriken?' he thought, before Gaara appeared behind him in a swirl of leaves with his wand pointing at him.

'This guy-'Naruto thought as he quickly used _**Protego**_ once more.

"_**Reducto!**_" Gaara called out, blasting away the blonds' shield and knocking him back.

"_**Confrigo!**_" the red-head stated, and firing a series of explosions towards the blond, Naruto quickly dodged out of the way.

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" he shouted and fired his violet stream of magic, which was stopped once more by Gaara's sand.

"_**Periculum!**_" Naruto declared firing several flares at the red-head, which blinded him temporarily as he shielded his face with his arms.

"_**Incendio!**_" he declared next, Gaara was set ablaze but the flames were quickly doused by his sand, at this point the red-head was quickly getting annoyed and shot his sand forward, "_**Sabaku Kyū!**_ (Sand Binding Coffin)" he said as the sand wrapped around the blond.

Naruto struggled to get free and managed to his wand arm from being engulfed, in the sidelines Krum turned away with his eyes closed while shaking his head, knowing full well what would happen next, Naruto knew this as well and took a glance at his wand, his mind clicked and threw it at the red-head.

Gaara caught the incoming object and raised an invisible eyebrow, 'His wand? Why would he-'he thought before going wide-eyed and dropping to his knees, finding it hard to breath.

The sand wrapping around the blond dropped to the ground, releasing him; Gaara didn't know what was happening, his sand was unmoving, and his armor was starting to crack, he felt his life being pulled away as he gripped the blonds' wand harder.

Gaara weakly looked up and came in contact with a fist, his armor shattered as he dropped to the ground and released his grip on the wand. Naruto panted as he reached down and picked up his wand, Krum stared in disbelief, this was the first time he's ever seen Gaara be hit.

The red-head gave the blond a glare and was about to send out his sand once more but stopped when several mages dropped down from the sky. "Alright break it up you two" one stated, before they began to tend to the corpse and bring the boy's back.

* * *

**Welsh Mage Academy – Headmaster's Office**

The Magus rubbed his forehead after hearing the report, while he was glad no one was killed, he was disappointed that Gaara killed the Valcore and attack a fellow mage.

"I see… well then, dismissed" he said and the three wizards nodded.

Gaara and Krum left the office while Naruto stayed behind for his Floo Powder, "Sorry it ended up this way" the blond apologized.

"Don't fret over it, things like this happen" he reassured, Naruto nodded and took the mortar.

"Do you know where I can find a-"he asked.

"There's one in the main hall" The Magus answered, knowing that the blond was looking for a fireplace with access to the Floo System.

"Arigato" Naruto said before exiting the office.

As Naruto walked along the halls, he was approached by both Negi and Anya who accompanied him to the main hall, on the way he filled them in on what had happened; needless to say they were shocked that a fellow wizard would act so violently.

They entered the hall and walked towards the fireplace, "So, when exactly will you have spare time?" he asked.

"We'll be taking our vacation by the end of the month" Anya replied.

"Alright, I'll see you guys then" he said while entering the fireplace, "Hogwarts Castle, Headmaster's Office" he said before dropping the powder and tossing the mortar to Negi.

The two watch in awe as the blond disappears in a burst of green flames, unbenounced to the three of them, Gaara leaned around the corner.

'Naruto huh?-' he thought while looking at his hand, remembering the feeling of having his life drained, 'He's… an interesting one, don't you think… mother?' he thought, getting a dark chuckle in agreement.

* * *

**Hogwarts – Headmaster's Office**

Appearing in green flames, Naruto sighed and walked out and towards Gryffindor's Common Room, 'Not how I planned the day' he thought.

As he walked, he began to ponder over the red-head that nearly killed them, 'That guy… he was a shinobi' he thought.

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room – Eight Hours Later**

Naruto laid on the couch while stroking Sora's feathers, the bird didn't mind being petted but was concerned about his master, ever since he got back, the blond seemed to be in deep thought over something; didn't know what but, he's been quiet for several hours.

The two heard the door opened and in came Kushina, "Naru-chan, I'm back-"she said, Naruto merely glanced at his mother, "Hey Kaa-chan" he said, the red-haired woman noticed her child's dilemma.

"Sochi? Is something the matter?" she asks.

The blond wizard took another glance at his mother; he had a long time to think about this and had come to a decision.

"Kaa-chan… is it too late for you to train me?" he asks, Kushina smiled and shook her head.

"No, but what changed your mind?" she asked, Naruto laid quietly before answering.

"I met someone today… turns out he's a shinobi mage… we ended up disagreeing, and he almost took my life" he said shocking and angering the Red Death.

"Nani! Where is he!? I'll tear the flesh from his bones!" she stated with a dark fiery aura.

"Kaa-chan!" he said getting her attention.

"I know that someday we'll end up meeting again, and I know that when we do, it'll end up in another fight… I want to be able to hold my own against him" he explained, Kushina's smiled once more.

"Very well then, we begin tomorrow" she states with a fist pump, Naruto gives a small smile and nods, in order to beat Gaara he would have to become a shinobi.

* * *

**Hogwarts – Field – One Week Later**

"Try it once more-"Negi stated as he, Anya, and Naruto stood out in the open field with several open books; as promised they were teaching the blond wand-less magic. So far he had learned a few basic spells like _**Deflexio **_(Shield), Illusion Breaker, and _**Sagitta Magica**_ (Magic Arrows); this surprised the two younger mages, the blond was even more a faster learner than Negi.

"Right-"Naruto said while aiming his hand in the air.

"_**Quindecim Spiritus Flamma, Coeuntes, Sagittent Inimicum Meam, Sagitta Magica, Aestuo Flamma!**_ (Fifteen Spirits of Fire, Come Together and Strike My Enemy, Magic Arrows, Blazing Fire)" he called out as fifteen flame-elemental missiles were shot into the sky and promptly exploded.

Anya whistled, "That was even flashier than yours Negi" she said which caused the boy to smile sheepishly; Negi wasn't the one to show off but, had to admit that the spell was very well executed and like his friend had stated, very flashy indeed.

"Let's take a break" Naruto suggested, the sound of stomachs rumbling was heard from both children and got a laugh from all three.

Minutes later they were all sitting by in the Great Hall eating from one of the greatest transfiguration spells ever known, 'Endless Sandwiches'. The spell conjures a plate of sandwiches which automatically refills itself after being eaten.

**(AN: Though the spell may not be a conjuration, it still looks like it to me!)**

While they ate, Naruto traded his notes and textbooks with the ones Negi and Anya had brought over and began to study different subjects.

Naruto allowed Negi to use his potions kit, mainly the cauldron, phials, etc. he even went and contacted Dumbledore for permission to use school ingredients, thankfully he had agreed on the condition to use only what was necessary.

The blond had let Anya read through his D.A.D.A, Charms, and Transfiguration notes, out of all of them she was intrigued by the Transfiguration spells and had asked the blond to borrow his notes, he had agreed on the condition that she teaches him the spell she used to blast him out of the air.

Finally, we have Naruto reading through the books brought by Negi and Anya, he read through some of the subjects he learned during his first year and stopped when his eyes landed on a peculiar page, he read the title, "Pactio System". The more he read about it the more intrigued he became, that is until he learned that the general way to form a contract was through kissing.

The image of him and a certain brunette performing a contract passed through his mind and sputtered a mild blush.

"Are you alright Naruto, you're face is red" Anya stated while tilting her head.

"Y-Y-Yeah I'm fine… um, you guys… is there like, any other way to… form a Pactio?" he asked, the two young mages stopped what they were doing and looked at the blond with a blush across their faces, knowing full well of the system.

"W-Well… there is t-the 'Blood Swap' Pactio, i-it was made by Del Rey f-for those who weren't comfterable with k-kissing" Negi replied.

This made Naruto eased up with a sigh; he wouldn't have to worry about kissing anyone and promptly went back to reading.

* * *

**The Following Week**

"Come on Naru-chan, you still have three hundred to go" Kushina stated as she whiplashed a chakra whip, causing the blond to perform the exercise faster. On the first day of training, Kushina had Naruto try an open up his chakra paths, surprisingly enough he had already opened them; the blonds' only theory was that they were forced open when he tapped into his Bijuu's chakra.

As of now, Kushina was having her son built up muscle and increase chakra control, mainly by doing at least five hundred push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, etc.

For his chakra control she had taught him basic chakra molding and had him practice the three basic techniques; _**Henge**_, _**Kawarimi**_, and _**Bushin**_ jutsu. When Naruto attempted the _**Bushin**_, it appeared to be a failure every time he tried it, Kushina deducted that it was because he had TOO much chakra and would be extremely difficult to perform the low-level technique.

Slumping he continued on with his training, from time to time Kushina would teach him weapon throwing and sword katas, one of the things that the blond seemed to show the most progress in. Apart from shinobi basics, Naruto had told his mother that he would also be learning wand-less magic from two of his friends and had set up a schedule with the three of them.

For the following two months the four met up with one another and continued each other's training, Naruto was surprised to know that both Negi and Anya have mastered the _**Animagus**_and then proceeded to show their now brother figure.

Naruto scratched Anya's ears as she turned into a Calico Cat and almost burst out laughing when Negi morphed into a mouse** (AN: Based off their Suka Forms)**. He then joined the duo by morphing into a sun-kissed fox, they soon learned a valid lesson to never morph in front of Kushina as she squealed and nearly suffocated them in a bone-crushing hug.

Negi had improved greatly in potions making and Herbology, whereas Anya took up transfiguration and charms; though most of what they learned was first year subjects, they didn't mind and were always hoping to improve.

Naruto had fully mastered several basic spells, those being the first three taught by Negi and Anya, along with _**Cura**_,_** Refectio**_, and Anya's _**Flagrantia Rubicans**_. He was also able to master _**Henge**_ and _**Kawarimi**_; due to his chakra reserves being so high, Kushina taught him one of the most useful techniques, _**Kage Bunshin**_.

* * *

**Welsh Mage Academy – Main Hall – Towards The End Of August**

"Well guys, it's been fun" Naruto said while Negi was comically shedding tears and Anya held her head down.

"Oh don't worry guys, we'll see each other again-"the blond said with a grin.

"W-We'll miss you aniki" the eight year old sobbed out, the blond eleven year old scratched his cheek then thought of something.

"Hey, let's form a Pactio-"he suggested.

"Eh!?" both young mages shouted.

"Relax, we'll do the Blood-Swap Pactio" he said, before walking over towards one of the teachers and requested a piece of chalk; minutes later, he drew a perfect circle on the ground.

Both boys stood inside and initiated the ritual, Naruto reached into a holster tied to his leg and brought out a Kunai Knife that his mother had lent him. He then pressed the blade against his palm and slit it open, letting the precious red fluids to flow out; Naruto winced in pain and handed the blade over to Negi.

The boy looked awfully nervous and gulped audibly, "Come on Negi, don't chicken out on us" Anya said.

"Don't worry Negi, just do it quickly and get it over with, the pain will last longer if you take your time" Naruto stated, Negi gulped once more, closed his eyes, and slit his palm.

"Ready Anya?" Naruto asked.

"Ready-"she said, as both boys shook each other's bloody hands, "_**PACTIO!**_" she called out, causing the circle to shine brightly.

The two boys released each other's hands as two cards appeared in front of them.

Naruto raises his hand over Negi's, "_**Cura!**_" he said healing their cuts before they huddled up and looked at their cards and were in awe at their artifacts.

The blond places a hand on Negi's shoulder, "Negi, this here is not only proof of our contract, it's also proof of our friendship, you look upon our cards and remember of the times we spent together… don't worry, we WILL see each other again" he reassured.

The boy gave a teary smile and hugged his brother figure; he then motioned for Anya to join which she gladly did. Naruto then reached into his pocket and brought out his Floo Powder pouch, giving the two a goodbye, he dropped the powder with his destination to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Second Year**

**AN: And there you guys have it, sorry it's not the usual 20 – 30 pages but it works, anyway as you guys have guessed it Gaara has made an appearance, and what's this, he's at a higher level than Naruto, so to speak Gaara IS Naruto's rival in this series and they will meet again in the Triwizard Tournament.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the Negima I tossed in there, cause there will be more later on. For those of you wondering what Naruto and Negi's Pactio cards are they are written below.**

* * *

**Pactio Type: Permanent**

**Card Color: Black**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Pactio Sign: Libra**

**Title: Arch Magus Jinchuuriki**

**Artifact: ****Particularum Laminas**** – A Magical Sword with the capabilities to use the elements of Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning; the sword emits a high amount of holy energy and is therefore extremely effective against the undead (Zombies, Specters, Vampires, etc.) - (AN: The sword resembles the Excellion Blade).**

**Image: Naruto holding his artifact in reverse grip by his chest along with his wand. On his upper torso he wears a red long-sleeve shirt under a black short-sleeve jacket and under a dark violet hooded yet tattered magi cloak, on his arm is a Hitai-ate with the Kanji for nine. On his lower torso he wears dark grey pants with kunai and shuriken holsters strapped to his legs, along with black low top shoes.**

* * *

**Pactio Type: Permanent**

**Card Color: Tan**

**Name: Negi Springfield**

**Pactio Sign: Jupiter**

**Title: Magistrulus Magi **

**Artifact: ****Mile Vincula**** (Permanent Ver.) – Use Artifact of any Pactio formed by the magi; resembles a black passport.**

**Image: Negi holding his artifact and father's staff with his back turned and taking a glance back. He wore a black Chinese-style outfit under a tan hooded, yet slightly tattered magi cloak. (AN: His original card, only non-temporary).**

* * *

**And there you have it, now I'm sure you all know that he will eventually create one with Hermione and I will be writing down the information at the 'AN'. **

**Now just to throw this at you, unlike in the first year Naruto will be playing a major role in the second, so be ready for that, also for those of you wondering YES I changed Naruto's Animagus to a fox and have edited the previous chapters to match it, so sorry for that.**

**That should be it, I'll be seeing you guys next time, Ciao!**

* * *

**Omake - Diagon Alley  
**

Naruto, Negi, and Anya walked through the busy streets of muggle-free shopping district, the two younger mages went from window to window with star-eyes as they looked at the various items being sold.

"Aniki-" Negi heard, "Aniki help me!" he turned around to see a familiar white furred ermine locked up in a cage over in a pet shop.

"CHAMO!" he shouted comically and rushed over to the window, Naruto and Anya heard the commotion and followed their friend, "Naruto-aniki, we've got to help him" Negi said frantically.

"Okay let's see here... ... ... FIFTY GALLEONS WHAT THE HELL!" the blond shouted, he turned to the red-haired boy who was giving him the puppy-eye look and dead panned.

Minutes later, the trio walked out of the shop with the ermine perched on the young wizard's shoulders; while Negi and Anya were busy asking how the furry creature got into such a mess, Naruto headed into a broom shop, his goal, find a replacement broom for Madam Hooch's class.

There were two months left before the start of the second year, so if he could buy one and replace it then know one would ever know.

With the remanding Galleons he had left he purchased a basic broomstick and was about to leave the store when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse m- MADAM HOOCH!" he shouted.

"Ah, Naruto how are you this fine evening... purchasing a new broom I see-" she examined.

"W-W-Well y-you see-" he stuttered.

"Well I'll be looking forward to seeing you fly it during class" she said as she passed him, making him cry anime tears.

"PERVERT!" he heard and quickly rushed outside to see Negi's ermine be crushed by Anya's foot.

'I think I know how they caught him now' both Naruto and Negi thought.

**END**


	6. Chapter 6: Second Year!

_**AN: Naruto and Harry Potter is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

"Talking!"

"_**Flashback!**__ /Flashback!"_

'Thoughts!'

***Action!*/ **_**Spell!**_

* * *

**Arch Mage Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter 6: Second Year**

* * *

**London – 6:45 AM**

"ZZZ… ZZZ… ZZZ…" Naruto slept comfortably in his bed, not a care in the world; the door creaked open.

"Naru-chan~" a certain red-haired woman called out.

Not getting a response from her son, Kushina walked over to the bed and shook the blonds' shoulder, "Naru-chan wake up~" she said again.

Naruto groaned slightly and turned to the side.

Kushina sighed and walked over to the window and opened the curtains, letting the sunlight in, "Ack!" Naruto cried out, covering his face; Sora (Sky) who is in the room as well, flapped his wings in annoyance at being woken up.

"Come on Kaa-chan, couldn't you give me five minutes-"the blond complained.

"Now, now Naru-chan remember tomorrow's the start of your second year and you haven't bought any of your school materials~" the red-head replied cheerfully.

"Kaa-chan, didn't you already buy them for me?" he asked with a yawn, whipping his tired eyes, and scratching his messy hair.

"Nope~" she responded, Naruto sighed but mentally knew what she wanted, to meet his friends.

"Hai, Hai I'll get up" he said.

* * *

**Diagon Alley – 7:20 AM**

Appearing in green flames from within a fireplace, Naruto and Kushina made their entrance. Both wore casual clothing under their open robes and Sora perched on the blonds' shoulder.

"Okay Naru-chan what is it you need?" she asked.

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded letter, Dumbledore was kind enough to send the letter attached to Sora before the start of the week.

"Let's see-"

**Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding**

**Second Year Supplies**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk**

**Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Year of the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart**

Naruto sweatdropped, 'What are these? Novel series?' he thought to himself, Kushina overshadowing her son and looking at the list, she sweatdropped herself having similar thoughts, before the two headed off towards Gringotts.

Not five minutes of walking down the busy streets, "Hey Naruto!" the two turned to see a familiar red haired boy and brunette.

"Ron, Hermione-chan!" he said, giving the two a hug.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"Great, me and my family spent most of our summer in Sweden before visiting my brother in Romania… saw Hagrid over there" Ron replied, causing the group to sweatdrop.

When Hagrid returned from his trip he brought back several pictures of Norbert, the dragon had grown to near truck size and from what Naruto and Kushina saw in the photos, Hagrid was still treating the dragon like a baby.

"What about you Hermione-chan?"

"Not much, me and my family spent some time in Greenland before I went back to my studies" she said, Ron rolled his eyes, 'Doesn't she know when to stop studying-' he thought, knowing that one is supposed to enjoy their two-three month vacation, not spend it at a desk reading literature.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Right… guys I'd like you to meet Kushina Uzumaki, my Kaa-chan… aka, my mother" he said, said woman waved with a smile.

Ron and Hermione nodded before going wide-eyed, "W-Wait your mother, but weren't you an orphan?" Ron asked.

"I was, thanks to Dumbledore… he discovered her location and as it turns out, she was in a coma-"he explained, Ron and Hermione eased up a little, glad to know that their friend wasn't abandoned.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Uzumaki, names Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron" the boy introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you too-"she replied with a smile, before turning to the brunette.

"My name is Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you" Hermione introduced herself.

"Ah, so you're Hermione, it's good to finally meet you in person, Naruto spoke a lot about you-"she said getting a minor blush from the girl, "H-He did?" she asked.

"Of course, he always talked about how you were his best friend… how you two always study together… how he's got a big cru-" before she could continue, Naruto covered her lips with both hands, his face sporting an atomic blush.

"A big what?" Hermione asked, Ron raised an eyebrow before grinning like a madman, he knew what she was going to say.

"Uh, well, w-what she was going to say, um you see… 'Gotta change the subject' uh… hey it's Harry, HARRY OVER HERE!" he called out causing the three to look in the direction the blond had called out.

The dark brunette along with Hogwarts Gamekeeper turned to see three familiar faces.

"Ron, Hermione, Naruto-"he waved to them.

'Oh, hey it is Harry-'the blond thought as the lightning scarred boy walked towards the group.

"Harry are you alright? Mum said you misspelled Diagon Alley-"Ron asked.

"Wait what, Harry do you know how dangerous that is, you could end up anywhere" Naruto stated.

"Yes, I know, I ended up in Knockturn Alley… if it wasn't for Hagrid here who knows what could have happened" he stated while motioning towards the half-giant.

"Well accidents happen, Harry's alright so theres no need to fuss" Hagrid stated, they all nodded and proceeded towards Gringotts.

"Nice to see you Hagrid-"

"Aye, you too Kushina, doing a bit shopping are ya?" he asked, Harry leaned in towards the blond of the group.

"Hey Naruto who's she?" Harry asked while eyeing Kushina.

"My mother-"Naruto responded, Harry gaped at the blonds' response.

* * *

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank – Five Minutes Later**

"So you're dentists? Fascinating, I understand other muggles quite fear you, why is that?" one Molly Weasley asked.

Both Wendell and Monica Granger who were slightly nervous; not because of the wizards, but because of the creepy looking goblins, sweatdropped at Molly's question.

"Not exactly-"Monica replied, before she caught the sight of her daughter along with Molly's son and several others.

"Harry, thank goodness, we had hoped you've only gone one grate too far" Molly said with worry.

Harry sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Yes… sorry-"he apologized and went on to explain what happened, in the meantime both Naruto and Kushina were introduced to Wendell, Monica, and Ginny.

"Will there be any more withdrawals?" the group turns to the rather annoyed goblin, writing in his record book.

"Hey there Griphook-"the pseudo Jinchuuriki greeted.

"Kushina-"the old goblin responded lazily.

* * *

**Diagon Alley – Streets – Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked just ahead of their parents as they spoke amongst themselves.

"Isn't it thrilling, Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there! We can actually meet him, I mean he's written almost the whole booklist" Hermione stated.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Have you checked your supply list? Look at the author for our books" Naruto replied, Harry did so and sweatdropped.

When they arrived at Flourish and Blotts, the group noticed a large crowd of women surrounding a particular spot, most holding books and others standing on their tip-toes, trying to get a better view of the celebrity.

"Oh it's him-" Molly pointed out.

"Mum fancies him" Ron said as he leaned towards his group, unfortunately his mother heard him and jabs him in the shoulder.

Kushina shakes her head, whether or not these girls were fan-girls it was still difficult to watch the female population act like this.

The group continued watching until a rather short man bumped past Naruto and Harry, "Out of the way! This is for the daily prophet-" he said as he rushed towards Gilderoy with a camera.

The author heard this, looked up, and flashed a shiny smile; or at least did when his sights landed on Harry.

"It can't be… Harry Potter?" he said, the crowd turns to the group and began to whisper amongst themselves as Lockhart dives forward, seizes the dark brunette's hand and turns toward the camera.

"Nice big smile Harry, together you and I rate the front page-" he whispered, the boy stared at the older man before looking at the camera with a confused look.

***Flash!***

As Harry rubbed his eyes, "Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is, when young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning, to purchase my autobiography, 'Magical Me' which incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop the Daily Prophet's bestseller list-" he stated.

Naruto noticed the dismay in his friends face, the blond knew that Harry didn't care about his fame, mainly because it reminder of the death of his parents and the mark that Voldemort had bestowed upon him.

"Is he okay?" Kushina asked her son, the whiskered wizard shook his head.

"Harry doesn't really like being a celebrity" he responded.

"-He had no idea that he would leaving with my entire collected works, free of charge!" Lockhart proclaimed and motioned his Flunky (Servant) to come forth.

The man wore dark blue robes and hat, and held a large stack of books in which he handed over to the dark brunette. The crowd clapped and Harry muttered a sheepish 'Thank You' before walking back to his group.

Naruto and the others watch as Harry places the books in Ginny's cauldron, he blushed, "You can have these, I'll buy my own" he said, Ginny smiles and thanked the twelve year old.

Kushina, Molly, and Monica giggled amongst themselves at the cute scene, Wendell and Hagrid chuckled, Hermione raised an eyebrow while Naruto and Ron smirked.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter, can't even go to a bookshop without making the front page" the group turned to see Draco who was sneering at the dark brunette.

"Leave him alone! He didn't want any of that!" Ginny defended.

"Oh look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Malfoy mocked.

"Piss off Malfoy!" Naruto stepped up.

"You looking for a fight now are you!?" Draco challenged, his hand on his wand; before he could draw Naruto appeared behind him with his hand gripping the slick-back blonds' wrist, making the boy go wide-eyed.

The wizards who witnessed the blonds speed stood gobsmacked, Kushina swelled in pride at her son's display of shinobi arts.

"If that's what you want, then I'm more than happy to honor that request" he said.

"You-" Draco sneered.

"Draco! Enough!" they turned to see an elder man with light blond hair reaching his shoulder blades; wearing noble attire beneath black robes, this man was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius takes notice of Harry's presence, "Ah, Mr. Potter I don't believe we've met" he said while extending his hand towards him.

Everyone figured the man wanted to shake hands, instead he moves aside a bit of his hair enough to see the lightning scar, Harry backed away slightly.

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter but your scar is a legend, as of course the wizard who gave it to you" he said.

Harry frowns, "He was a murderer" he responds.

"Yes, a pity about your parents, curious that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound-" he responds, causing those present to frown and Harry to look down in guilt.

"Curious too, that you speak of him in the past, surely you don't think he-who-must-not-be-named is gone forever-" he said.

"His name is Voldemort" they turned to Naruto who glared at the older blond, nearly everyone gasped when they heard Naruto utter 'his' name.

"You must be very brave, dare to speak his name or foolish" Lucius replied.

"Fear of a name of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself" the whiskered Jinchuuriki retorted.

Lucius formed a smirk on his face, "I remember now, you must be Uzumaki Naruto, and Draco's told me all about you… an orphan-" he said.

"Was-" they turned to Kushina.

"You don't know anything about my child, so I would prefer stop speaking to him in such a manner" she replied, everyone backed away as they could see a visibly red, menacing aura surround her.

Lucius was slightly shaken, 'What… is she!?' he thought.

"Ron, Harry it's a mad house in here, let's head outside" the group snap towards the man that spoke, Arthur Weasley.

Kushina's aura dispersed as she too turned her attention to Ron's father, "Well, well, well Arthur Weasley" Lucius spoke.

"Lucius-" Arthur replied stiffly.

"Busy time at the ministry, all those raids, I hope they're paying you overtime" he responds before walking over to Ginny and picking up a battered copy of 'A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration' from her cauldron.

"Obviously not, dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it" he stated, upsetting the group even further.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius" Arthur responds.

Lucius takes a glance at the Weasleys, "Clearly, the company you keep Weasley, and I thought your family could sink no lower" he taunted, Arthur was about to rush forward with the intent of striking Lucius when Hagrid places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ignore 'im Arthur-" the half giant said.

Lucius tosses the book back in Ginny's cauldron, "Here girl, take your book back, it's the best your father can give you" he states before exiting the shop with Draco.

The group sneered at the man's retreating self, "Like father like son" Naruto stated, getting a nod from Harry and Ron.

"No Malfoy's worth listening to, their rotten to the core, the whole family" Hagrid stated.

* * *

**The Leaky Cauldron – Later that Night**

Naruto, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in a rented bedroom talking amongst themselves, "So Naruto, want to tell us how you got behind Draco?" Ron asked, Harry and Hermione edged wanting to know as well.

"It was _**Shundo**_ (Instant Movement) wasn't it" Hermione claimed, Ron was gobsmacked thinking that his friend had already learned something so advanced.

"Actually no, it wasn't _**Shundo**_, it was just an increase in speed using Chakra-" he explained, confusing the trio.

"Oh right, you guys don't know, well where me and my mum come from most people have the ability to use a special energy called chakra, it's a mixture of both physical and spiritual energy, my mum trained me to use it over the summer" he stated, before they could ask any more questions the three mothers walked into the room.

"Alright, it's time for bed you four-" Molly stated, getting a groan from the boys and sigh from Hermione.

"Come now, if you go to bed any late you'll miss the train" Monica added, Hermione nodded and proceeded to leave the room.

"Ron, Harry you too" the boys sighed and left the room as well.

Naruto looked at his mother who was giving him the 'look', "Okay, okay I'm going" he said as he walked towards the bathroom and proceeded to brush his teeth.

* * *

**King's Cross Station – 10:58 AM**

Naruto and the rest of the group dash with their carts through the platforms and towards the barrier.

"Oh dear! The train will be leaving any moment, all together now-" Molly announced.

Fred and George quickly dashed through the wall, with Hermione and her parents trailing behind her.

"Go on Ginny, you know what to do-" Molly said, as she watches Naruto and Kushina pass through the barrier. The young Weasley closed her eyes and rushes forward, as she opens them she gazes at the Hogwarts Express.

Molly and Arthur soon appear by her side, "Come Ginny, we'll get you a seat" Arthur said and leads her towards the train compartments.

Naruto handed over his trunk and equipment over to the workers and quickly getting on board, he sat next to Hermione and Ginny.

"Alright, Naru-chan do your best and make Kaa-chan proud" Kushina stated with a fist pump, Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Now Ginny, remember study hard, make lots of friends-" Molly says, while Ginny nods at every detail, Arthur looked around, feeling as if something was missing.

"Now Hermione, do have everything quills, books, phials-"

"Yes, mum I doubled checked before we left" she replied, "Are you sure?" Wendell asked raising his hand, holding a golden Time Turner.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment as she took the golden hourglass necklace and placed it around her neck, she turned to Naruto who smiled at her.

The express gave a loud whistle and let loose steam from the engine before the wheels began to turn, it wasn't until Naruto noticed something odd, much like Arthur.

"Uh guys, quick question, where's Ron and Harry?" he asked, as the train departed from the station.

**Meanwhile**

"We better hurry-" Ron states as he and Harry ran through the platforms, he took a glance at the clock, it read ten fifty-nine.

Harry reaches barrier and proceeds to pass through, instead he crashes into the wall and stumbles down with his cart.

"What in blazes d'you two think you're doing?" a pass by guard asked.

"Sorry, lost control of the cart-" Harry replies as he picks up his belongings and places them back on the cart.

"Why can't we get through?" he whispers to Ron.

"I dunno, the gate's sealed itself for a reason-" he replies, pressing his ear against the pillar, as he did the clock chimed.

"The train leaves at exactly eleven o' clock, we missed it" Harry states, Ron removes himself from the pillar with a thought in mind.

"Harry if we can't get through, then maybe mum and dad can't get back" he said.

"Maybe we should go wait by the car" Harry responds.

"The car!" Ron exclaimed.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"You think Harry and Ron will be okay?" Ginny asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much, I mean they'll find a way to Hogwarts" Naruto replied.

"Can't they use the Floo System?" Hermione asked.

"They could, but the only one I know of is in Dumbledore's Office and even then you'll have to use it from there to be able to travel back to it" he stated.

"Maybe mum and dad can take them by car-" Ginny suggested, which got a deadpan look from Naruto.

"Right, like they're gonna get there on time by car, I mean how long would it take drive from London to Scotland?" he asked.

Ginny shakes her head, "No, not like that, you see mum's car can-"

* * *

"This is mad, we can't drive to Hogwarts" Harry states.

"Who says anything about driving?"

"You don't mean… Ron, no-" the dark brunette said.

"Look, who knows when mum and dad will get back, and we've got to go to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's an absolute emergency, well at least that's what Fred and George always say" Ron replies.

Harry sighs, "Something tells me we're going to regret this-"

* * *

"So brooms and staffs aren't the only way to fly?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from Hermione.

They sat in silence, "You don't think they would-" Hermione began, "Knowing those two… defiantly" Naruto said.

* * *

"Uh Ron, I should tell you, most muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a flying car" Harry said, looking out the window and spotting several pedestrians with disbelief glued to their face.

"Right-" Ron replies and presses a small silver button, down below the baffled pedestrians blink as the car seemingly vanished into thin air.

**Half an Hour Later**

Naruto, Hermione, and Ginny continued to speak amongst themselves while eating some snacks they bought off the cart.

"I think I understand how it works-" Hermione said after listening to Naruto's explanation on Chakra and Ninjutsu.

"The key to activating them are hand signs that trademark the Chinese zodiac, they allow one to manipulate the amount of chakra necessary to perform the jutsu" he stated.

Before Hermione or Ginny could ask anything else, Naruto spotted a flying car throughout the window, "Well I'll be damned" he said getting both witch's attention.

The two girls looked outside to see the flying vehicle zoom past them, "I told you" Ginny stated with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah-" he ruffles her hair, gaining a pout in return, "You think they saw us?" Naruto asked.

"Doubt it, at the speeds they're going, we are very easy to miss" Hermione states.

Up in the sky, Ron and Harry look out through the window, attempting to find the train; luckily Harry managed to spot a single line of train tracks on a steep bridge.

"There up ahead look-" Harry pointed out.

"Brilliant-" Ron shifts the car and glides down towards the rails, they managed to stop the car only several inches off the ground.

"It must be around here, somewhere" Harry spoke as he and Ron look up in front for the train, they did so for several seconds until they heard a familiar sound, like that of a active train.

The two share a glance before looking at their respected rear view window, they saw their objective coming in fast. Harry and Ron looked at each other once more, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed, Ron quickly spins the wheel and hits the gas. The car whips out of the trains path, sadly doing so caused the vehicle to momentarily flip upside down as it jet underneath the bridge.

Harry slides out of his seat as the car tilts and hits the door, the impact caused the door to open and the dark brunette to fall off.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

"I'm still here-" Harry shouts back as he dangled from the car's open door.

From within the express, Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose while mumbling, 'idiots', Ginny stared in shock at what was happening, while Naruto opened the window slightly and aimed his wand.

"I got this, _**Wingardium Leviosa!**_" he proclaimed.

Harry who was reaching for Ron's hand was suddenly picked up and tossed back into the car, the two wizards looked down at the express to see Naruto, Hermione, and Ginny waving at them, the two waved back and continued to follow the train.

* * *

**Hogwarts Train Station – 7:40 PM**

The students exit the express, now wearing their wizarding robes, "Alright, this way, come on now-" they heard the half-giant say.

"Hey Hagrid-" Naruto and Hermione said.

"E'llo there you two… … … where's Ron and Harry?" he asked, Naruto, Hermione, and Ginny looked around.

"Um, they're probably still on the train" Naruto responded, Hagrid shrugged and motioned them to continue towards the boats.

"Where are those two?" Hermione asked, Naruto and Ginny shrugged.

* * *

**Great Hall – 8:45 PM**

Both Naruto and Hermione sat with the Gryffindor house, the two happily ate their meals along with their housemates when they spotted Ron and Harry walking up to them, both battered with slight dirt here and there.

"Wow, you guys look like hell, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see-" Harry started.

_**Flashback**_

_Making good time as the duo continued to fly the car, it suddenly groans and clicks several times._

"_Ron… just out of interest, have you ever landed a car before?" Harry asked._

"_Well no, but until a few hours ago, I'd never taken off in one either" he replied a little shaken, and with that, the car lurches forward and drops out of the sky._

_They managed to evade several wall around the castle until they crashed into a rather large willow, the two groan and adjusted themselves._

"_My wand, look at my wand-" Ron wines as he held a broken wand._

"_Be thankful it's not your neck" Harry replied._

_Just then 'something' hit the car which sent a shudder throughout the vehicle, Harry looks out to see the branches curl up and lash themselves towards the car. The boys screamed as the tree continued its assault, leaving shattered windows and heavy dents all over the car, the willow then slams the car down. _

_However, it does not release its hold on the vehicle and readied its finishing blow, "Reverse! Reverse!" Harry shouts._

_Ron shifts the gears and car shoots backwards as the willow slams a large branch fist on the ground and shattering it._

_The boys sighed in relief but, that feeling quickly washed away as the doors swung open; the seats tipped sideways and ejected Ron and Harry. When they hit the ground, their belongings shoot out of the trunk; the cars taillights blaze angrily before the car drove off into the Dark Forest._

"_Dad's gonna kill me-" Ron spoke, slightly shaken before the two wizards dragged their battered selves to the gates where they met themselves with a mountain of student trunks and caged pets._

"_Hey Sora-" Ron said, getting several flaps in return._

"_First, a house elf shows up in my bedroom , then as it turns out couldn't get through the barrier and onto the platform, and now we almost get killed by a tree… someone clearly doesn't want me here this year" Harry spoke._

"_Well take a good look lads-" they turn to see Filch and his pet cat, Mrs. Norris._

"_This might well be the last you spend in this castle"_

_**Snape's Office**_

_The trio walk in to see Snape reading the Daily Prophet, the headline reads, 'Flying Ford Angelia Mystifies Muggles'._

"_You were seen, by seven muggles no less!" Snape snapped, "Do you have any idea how serious this is!? You have risked the exposure of our world, not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds for hundreds of years" he states angrily._

"_Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us" Ron responded._

"_Silence, I can assure you, were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home tonight, as it is-"_

"_They are not" they turn to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway, along with Professor McGonagall._

"_Professors-" Harry and Ron sighed in relief._

"_Headmaster, these boys have flouted the decree for the restriction of underage wizardry as such-"_

"_I'm well aware of our bylaws Severus, having written more than a few myself, however as head of Gryffindor house, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action" Dumbledore stated._

_Ron slumps in depression, "We'll go get our stuff" he said._

"_What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" she asks with a raised eyebrow._

"_Well, you're going to expel us, aren't you?" he asked._

_McGonagall sighs and shakes her head, "Not today Mr. Weasley but, I must impress upon the both of you the seriousness of what you have done, I will be sending owls to both of your families tonight and you will each get a detention" she states._

_Harry and Ron give a low sigh but, flinch under Snape's cold gaze._

"_Splendid, now I suggest we return to the feast, there's a delicious looking custard tart that I want to sample" he said before walking out with the rest of the group._

_Harry spots an envelope on the floor and reads it, "Kwikspell, a correspondence course in beginner's magic" he looked at who it was addressed to an resisted the urge to laugh._

"_Uh, Mr. Filch… you dropped this" he said, the man turned and blushed in embarrassment as he snatched the letter from Harry and shoves it in his pocket._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Wow… you guys are lucky, you know that" Naruto states.

"How is that lucky, we've got detention on our first day" Ron replies, getting several snickers from nearby housemates.

"Alright let's see, one you guys are still alive and two you're not expelled" the blond pointed out.

"He's got a point there-" Harry stated.

"So, are you guys gonna stand there all day or are you gonna join in" Naruto stated, scotching over and letting his friends sit.

As they ate, Hermione decided to ask, "Harry what was that you said about the house elf?" she asked.

Harry nodded and proceeded to tell them about Dobby, the house elf that appeared in his room and about the warning it gave him and the all the little trouble it got him into.

"Seems like he was trying to protect you" Naruto stated.

"He's got a funny way of showing it-" he responded, still angry at the fact that Dobby hid all of the letters his friends had written him… then tried to run off with them. He sighs and shook his head, 'At least I'm here' he thought while glancing at his friends who smiled back at him.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Unknown Secrets**

**AN: There you guys go chapter six is finally up, like Fuckin Finally! Now most of you don't know this but, the reason why I haven't written anything recently was due to a minor computer problem. The charger on my laptop died and I had to buy a replacement or risk the computer shutting down due to low power.**

**Anyway, like I did with Naruto's Animagus I changed Sky's name to Sora, which is the same thing, now most of you guys bitched about it being unoriginal, well you know what I really don't give a crap, instead of complaining to me you could just suggest a thing or two to help me make the story better, jeez people be hating on everything now a days.**

**Now for the few of you who PM'd me about the Pactio and didn't get it or questioned it, well yes I did change it a bit. Unlike the Negima Pactio, I've done it so that the feature between wizard and servant be between a mage and a non-magic user, any Pactio formed between wizards will gain an artifact and a copy of their partners card (telepathic contact, summon, non-usable artifact), however if a wizard already has an artifact he or she will not gain another if they form any more contracts. Hope that helps cause that's my version of the Pactio, still has some aspects of the original like increase their partner's abilities and such.**

**That should be about it, I will be writing the next chapter of Konoha's Dovahkiin, followed by The Darkest Light, so be ready for those, Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unknown Secrets

AN: Naruto and Harry Potter is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling

* * *

"Talking!"

'Thoughts!'

"_**Flashback!**_ /_Flashback_!"

***Action!*/ Spell!**

* * *

Arch Mage Jinchuuriki

Chapter 7: Unknown Secrets

* * *

Hogwarts - 10:30 PM

Naruto, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood alongside their classmates within the school's third greenhouse. The whiskered blond watched as Ron sulked, due to the fact of gaining detention on the first day, Naruto couldn't help but sigh in annoyance, 'He's only worried about spending time after class, when he should be more concerned about the car he and Harry trashed' he thought.

Both he and Harry watched as Ron and Hermione bickered over the event, glaring at each other, Ron telling her to mind her own business and Hermione stating that he should be lucky to have only gotten a detention. It wasn't until a brown robbed elder woman came walking in, tapping her wand on several pots, gaining the attention of the students, "Good Morning class my name is Professor Sprout and welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years" she said.

The students greeted her and proceeded to open their notebooks, "Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes-" she said, causing Naruto to snap his head forward, which didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Now, who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" she asked as she examined her class, most students either looked away or turned to their fellow classmates, wanting to know if they knew the answer. "How about you Miss Granger?" she asked, Hermione smiled and nodded, "Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original states... its also quite dangerous, the Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it" she explains.

"Don't remind me-" she turns to Naruto who gave a nervous smile; Hermione sheepishly scratches the back of her head, knowing that her best friend wasn't looking forward to working with these plants.

"Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor... as our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet, however they will knock you unconscious for several hours, which is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs" she said, taking a small box from a nearby cabinet, Naruto sighs in relief, not wanting to hear the plant's death screech, "If you would then-" she asks one of the Ravenclaws.

After the students take their muffs, they place them over their heads and await further instruction. Naruto, Harry, and Hermione snicker ever so quietly, while Ron's eye twitched in embarrassment, he had gotten a pair of bright pink, fluffy earmuffs.

"Now, you first grasp your Mandrake firmly before before you pull it out and into the pot" they watch as Professor Sprouts takes a hold of one of the rough branches of the growing plants and gave it a pull. The class watches in slight disgust as a small, muddy, and hideous _baby_ was unearthed, they were able to hear a faint screech from the plant before Sprouts plunges the bawling plant deep into a pot, the students following suit. Naruto stared at the Mandrake for several seconds before plunging it into his pot, the students removed their earmuffs, "Thank god thats over, I swear it was pearing into my soul" the blond stated, slightly shaken.

"Oh grow up you big baby-" Hermione playfully states.

"What happened to Neville?" Harry asked, getting everyone's attention. The class looks at the boy as his eyes were rolled to the back of his skull and was lying uncouncious on the floor.

"Hmm, it would seem Mr. Longbottom neglected his muffs-"

Naruto tilted his head, "Actually... I think he fainted-" he said, causing the others sweatdrop.

Professor Sprout shook her head, "Yes, well, just leave him there, there's plenty of Mandrakes that need to be potted, so on we go, everyone grasps your Mandrakes, pull it up and into the pots" she said.

* * *

Great Hall - 12:10 PM

At the Gryffindor table, said house was enjoying their mid-day meal while performing their curricular activities. Naruto and Harry had their notebooks out along with their textbooks _Magical Drafts and Potions_; Professor Snape had given the class lots and lots of homework, the assignment was to create a Hair Raising Potion which would take at least two months to brew. Naruto personally didn't mind that however, the fact that he still had to do the paperwork is what got him annoyed.

Hermione sat next to him, her face buried in Gilderoy Lockhart's_ Travels with Trolls_, while Ron ran gobs of Spello-Tape over his broken wand. "Say it... I'm doomed" he said in a deadpan tone as he stared at the nearly useless wand. "You're doomed" Naruto said as he continued to write down his report, before a bright flash blinded the group.

Harry blinks and finds a small boy standing before him with a camera, "Hiya Harry, I'm Colin Creevey, I'm Gryffindor too" the light brunette introduced himself.

The dark brunette waves at the boy sheepishly, "Uh, Hello Colin, nice to meet-" he was quickly cut off by said boy.

"They're for my dad... the pictures, he's a milkman, you know, a muggle, like all our family's been until me... no one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got my letter from Hogwarts... everyone thought I was mental" Colin states.

"Imagine that-" Ron said.

"Say Harry, d'you think your friend could take a photo of me and you standing together, y'know to prove I met you?" he asked. Before Harry could ask Ron, owls streamed into the hall carrying packages, letters, etc.

"Post is here-" one Dean Thomas states as he caught a letter.

One by one, the birds swoop gracefully down and back up into the air before exiting via window, all except one who crashes beak-first into Ron's soup. Said Weasley noticed the owl as his own, "Bloody bird's a menace-" he said before his eyes landed on the letter it was holding, damp red in color and shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh no..." he muttered with fear.

Heads up everyone, Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Seamus shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Go on Ron, I ignored one from my Gran once... and it was horrible" Neville said with a shudder, Ron paled as he slowly and shakily takes it.

With an audible gulp he opens it... causing the letter to open up and yell in a thunderous voice resembling that of Molly Weasley, the shout was strong enough to rattle plates, spoons, etc.

"**RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!**" The letter shouted making Ron cower in his seat under its paper-like face.

The Howler then softened its voice as it turned to Ron's little sister, "Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor, your father and I are so proud", Ginny who was sitting slightly apart from the group, looks up shyly before she returns to the small black book she was scribbling in.

The group watches as the Howler rips itself apart, before Ron endures the howls of laughter from both Gryffindor and the other house tables. Colin snaps a few photos while Harry and Naruto look at Ron sympathetically.

"Well, look at it this way, how much worse can things get?" Harry asks, Naruto shakes his head, 'Harry why'd you say that' he thought.

* * *

D.A.D.A (Defense Against the Dark Arts) Class - 1:15 PM

Naruto's eye twitched as one Gilderoy Lockhart paced before the class, what got him annoyed was that Hermione as well as nearly every girl in the class had their sights on the curly-haired wizard. Harry, Ron, and several boys however eyed the large covered cage on the desk, which rattled mysteriously.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, me, Gilderoy Lockhart... Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award... but I don't want to talk about that, I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her" Lockhart introduced himself, awaiting laughter from his students only to receive a few weak smiles from the class and a 'tsk' from Naruto.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done, I thought we'd start today with a little quiz, nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in" he said as he hands out papers. Naruto looks a the sheet and a tick mark appears on his head, "The bloody hell is this!?" he whispered, Ron and Harry look at the blond, "What's what?" Harry asked.

"Look at these questions... they're all about him" he said showing them his sheet.

'_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color_?' Harry read.

'_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date_?' Ron spoke.

'_When is Gilderoy Lockart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be_?'

Hermione who had looked at the paper, sweatdropped before looking over at the new teacher in confusion.

"You have thirty minutes, start now-"

* * *

Thirty Minutes Later

Lockhart rifles through the completed exam, "Tut, tut, hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is Lilac, but Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions, good girl" he praised.

Hermione beams while Naruto's eye twitched for the second time that day; Lockhart's expression suddenly darkens. "Now be warned... it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You might find yourself facing your worst fears in this room, know only that no harm can befall you you whilst I am here" giving a showman's flair, Lockhart turns the cage, "I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them-" he warned.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and leans in along with Ron and Harry, while Neville pales and draws back. Lockhart let's the tension build before it whips the cover off the cage, uncovering several electrical blue creatures; eight inches tall, with pointed faces and wings. They rattle the bars and give bizarre looks to the class.

"Cornish Pixies?" Naruto stated in a deadpan tone.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies-" Lockhart pointed out, Seamus snorts and laughs quietly, which didn't go unnoticed by Gilderoy.

"Laugh if you will Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters, let's see what you make of them now!" he stated before he flung open the doors and letting the pixies swarm the room; spraying students with ink bottles, breaking beakers, shredding books, etc.

Two grab Neville by the ears, lift him into the air, and begin to circle the ceiling; the students scampered around the room, avoiding the crazed lightning fast pixies.

"Come on now, round them up, round them up, they're just pixies" Lockhart said, at this Naruto grew irritated with the man, "You're the teacher, shouldn't YOU do something!" he yelled as he ducked down to avoid a flying textbook.

Lockhart sighed smugly, "Very well-" he brandishes his wand, "_**Peskipiski Pesternomi!**_" he declared, only for his spell to have absolutely no affect on the creatures. The pixies turn their attention to the teacher, fly towards him, seize his wand, and tosses it out a window. Having lost his wand, Lockhart joins the stampeding class towards the exit, leaving Naruto, Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the room.

"I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back to their cage-" he said before slamming the door shut, the group stood there blinking at the door. Ron swats a pixie that was gnawing his ear, "What do we do now?" he asks, Harry slapping away a pixie as it tried to take his glasses.

"Okay I've had enough, Hermione-chan!" Naruto called out, both wizards brought their wands out, "_**Immobilus!**_" the declared, shooting a blue flare which spread throughout the room and rendering the hyperactive pixies immobile.

Neville falls and plops onto Lockhart's desk, "Why is it always me?" he asks slightly shaken.

The five exit the room and walk with what was left of their belongings, "Okay I officially hate this guy" Naruto stated.

"Can you believe him-" Ron added in, Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us some hands on experience" she responded.

"You're joking right?" her blond friend retorted.

"Hermione he didn't even have a clue as to what he was doing, by the looks of it, he let the pixies out to get back at Seamus" Harry said.

"Rubbish, read his books, you'll see all the amazing things he did" she huffed and walked ahead of the group. Naruto, Harry, Ron, and Neville look at each other, "He says he's done" the redhead muttered as he shook his head.

* * *

**Two Months Later - Courtyard - With Harry**

The Gryffindor Quidditch team, organized by the following people - Harry Potter, Fred & George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson; trail behind their captain, Oliver Woods. They continued to walk, passing by several students who were studying, "I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program, we're going to train earlier, harder, and longer-" Woods stated before he caught a glimpse of another team and squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"I don't believe this-" he said, as they all soon came in contact with the opposing team. Branding green robes and broomsticks. At they're lead was Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin team; Ron who was at a table with Naruto and Hermione looks up.

"Uh-oh, I smell trouble" he said, making both blond and brunette wizards to turn their attention to the two teams.

"Clear out Flint, I booked the Pitch for Gryffindor today!" Oliver stated.

"Easy Woods, I've got a note" Flint stated smugly, holding up a parchment; Woods snatches the note and scans through it.

'_I professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing the need to train their new Seeker'_ the note stated.

"You've got a new Seeker? Who?" Woods asked with slight disbelief, as a pasty faced boy pushed himself to the front, "It's... Malfoy?" he said.

"Draco?" Harry spoke with definite disbelief.

"That's right, and that's not all that's new this year-" he said as the seven Slytherin Quidditch players held out their new broomsticks.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand ones-" Ron stated as he walked up to his house team along with Naruto and Hermione.

"A generous gift from Draco's father" Flint responded smugly.

"That's right Weasley, you see unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best"

"At least no Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in by pure talent" Hermione retorted.

Malfoy turns to the brunette with a glare, "No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood" he said, causing everyone with the exception of Harry; who was confused by the term, to freeze in shock. Woods noticed Fred and George were about ready to tackle the blond and possibly beat him to an inch of his life and was about to stop them, only for a second blond bullet to connect a fist with Malfoy's face.

"Whoa!" both teams shouted as they grabbed their younger housemates, Malfoy clutched his jaw and part of his nose as blood trailed down from it, while Naruto was held down by Oliver, Fred, George, and Alicia.

"Y-You!" Malfoy stutters angrily.

"Take that back damn it! Take it back!" Naruto threatened, as his features drastically changed, the ones holding him, now struggling to keep him down. The blonds hair was in fact more wild, his whisker-like marks became more ragged, and his eyes went from saphire blue to blood red. Those of the Slytherin team who noticed, had a feeling of dread crawl up their spine, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy, Eat slugs!" Ron shouted, aiming his cracked wand at the boy, sadly the spell scissored out the wrong end, hitting Ron himself in the stomach.

The Gryffindor team left their weights off Naruto enough for him to rush out and towards his downed friend, along with Harry and Hermione. "Ron, you alright?" he asks, said boy sits up and feels the need to upchuck. He opens his mouth and *Blech!* the three back off slightly as three slugs dribble out of Ron's mouth. The Slytherin team laughed at the boy's predicament, Ron angrily tries to stand up, only to fall to his knees and belch out slugs once more.

Colin who was nearby, was fascinated and ran up to them with his camera, "Wow! Can you hold him still Harry!?" he asks. Naruto and Harry heft Ron over their shoulder, "Out of the way Colin-" the blond states before turning to Hermione, "Let's get him to Hagrid, he'll know what to do" he said, the brunette wiped her incoming tears and nodded.

* * *

Hagrid's Hut

The half giant looked through shelves and cabinets looking for something to cure the puking boy's stomach, Ron who was sitting down held a bucket between his knees; constantly puking slugs into it. Harry watched his friend with pity and slight disgust as he watched the slugs squirm in the bucket; Hagrid continues looking and catches a glance of both Naruto and Hermione, said blond held his best friend as she silently cried on his shoulder.

"Better out than in-" he said, referring to both Ron and Hermione, "Who was he tryin' ter curse anyway?" the half giant couldn't help but ask.

"Malfoy-" Harry answered, "He called Hermione... well I don't know exactly what it means..." he trailed off, Hagrid glanced at the blond and brunette.

"He called me Mudblood" she says quietly.

"He didn't!" Hagrid gasped in disbelief, Harry looked confused as ever.

"It means dirty blood... Mudblood's a foul name for someone whose Muggle-born, someone whit non-magic parents, someone like... us... it's not a term one usually hears in a civilized conversation"Naruto explained.

"Yeh see Harry, there are some wizards like Malfoy's family who think they're better than everyone else cause they're what they're called Pureblood" Hagrid added.

"That's terrible-"

"*Blech* It's disgusting" Ron states.

"An' it's codswallop ter boot, dirty blood... there's hardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less, if we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out long ago... besides, there isn't a single spell invented that our Hermione can't do" Hagrid stated.

Naruto rubs her back, "Don't think about it Hermione-chan, not for one minute" he said, the brunette looked her best friend with red, watery eyes and smiled with a blush on her face.

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart's Office - That Evening

Camera pans the walls of the teacher's office, lined with framed photos of... well, Lockhart. Naruto and Gilderoy work by candlelight at an ornate desk, bleary-eyed, Naruto addresses envelopes while a cheery Lockhart puts signatures to the stack of glossy photos with his image on them.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... can you possibly imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me answer my fan mail-" he said, the blond wizard forces a smile as he continues to address the mail. How was he forced to serve, well, while Naruto did get back at Malfoy, its still against the rules to physically assault another student.

"Fame's a fickle my friend Naruto, celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that" he said, Naruto nods not really caring and stares gloomily at the towering stack of envelopes that remain. If only Kushina had taught him the Kage Bunshin than this would have been done ages ago; he dipped his quill into the ink and starts to write, when an ominous voice fills the air.

_Come... come to me..._

Naruto snaps his head forward and looks around the room, "What?" he asks.

"I was saying, six solid months at the top of the best seller list! Broke all records!" Lockhart boasted.

"No, not you... that voice-"

"Voice?"

"That voice... didn't you hear it" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about Naruto? I think we're getting a bit drowsy-" he said looking around the room, before his eyes landed on the clock, "Great Scott, no wonder, look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours ! Dinner's nearly done! If you hurry you might make pudding ... spooky how time flies when one's having fun!" he stated.

'Fun?' Naruto stared at him like he was crazy.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later

Naruto walks through the empty corridors, his hand sore from so much writing, before he could turn the ominous voice from earlier returned.

_Blood... I smell blood..._

The blond stops dead in his tracks, he brought out his wand from his arm holster and looked around for the source.

_Let me rip you... let me kill you..._

Naruto steps towards the wall and plays his fingers along the stone before he continues to walk down the corridor. He starts slow, before quickening his pace, as if following something; he turns the corner and comes face to face with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Naruto!"

"Did you hear it?" he asked, almost frantically.

"Hear what?" Hermione asked.

"That... voice-"

"Voice? What voice?" Harry's turn to ask.

"I heard it first in Lockhart's office, then again on my way here-"

_Kill... time... to kill_...

Naruto stiffens and immediately darts his line of sight throughout the area, the trio study the blond curiously. "It's moving... I think it's going to... kill" he said before running off, the remaining three look at each other before dashing after their friend.

The blond wizard, runs madly through the staircase, past the archway, and into the second floor; he continues his track and nearly slips on the wet floors. Recovering, he looked down at the oozing waters or rather his reflection... he saw... words?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione catch up, breathing heavily from sprinting, "Naruto what are you doing?" Harry asked. The blond turns to the wall to see the words on the water's reflection, the three wizards turn to look as well.

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**_

_**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE**_

"Chamber of Secrets?" Naruto spoke.

"Enemies of the heir?" Hermione said, Harry wondering the same.

"What's that? Hanging underneath?" they heard Ron say, they turn and gasp.

"That's Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris" Hermione said, as the cat hung by its tail from a torch basket, eyes open, an blank, indicating that it was dead.

Naruto turns to a window to see a small spider scuttle up a silver thread, trying to get through a crack within the glass. "Look at that, have you ever seen spiders act like that?" he spoke, Harry and Hermione getting a closer look; he turns to Ron who was backing up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I... don't... like... spiders..." he said, before they begun to hear voices.

The stairwell sparked to life with the sounds of chattering students, seconds later they enter the archway. They all stop when they spot the words on the wall along with the corpse of Mrs. Norris, silence befalls the students, before Draco walks towards the wall and grins nastily.

"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods" he said eyeing Naruto and Hermione.

Naruto growls and walks towards the boy, only to stop upon hearing Filch's voice, "What's going on here? Go on now! Make way-" he stops dead in his tracks upon seeing his dead cat.

"Mrs. Norris-" he said, before staring at the four before him, "You! You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!" he stops and turns to see Dumbledore.

The elder wizard marches forth along with the school staff and read the wall, Dumbledore's face darkens, "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately-" he orders, the students then began to leave the area, Naruto and his group about to follow, "Everyone except you four" he states.

As the corridors finally empty, Dumbledore carefully removed the cat from the torch basket, "It was definitely a curse that killed her... probably Transmogrifian Torture, encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou, the full story's in my autobiography-" Lockhart stated.

"She's not dead, Argus, she's been petrified" Dumbledore stated, Filch sighs in relief.

"P-Precisely! So unlucky that I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that could have spared her" Lockhart stated, trying not to look stupid in front of his fellow staff.

"But how she's been petrified... I cannot say"

Filch then points to Naruto, "Ask him! It's him that's done it, you saw what he wrote on the wall!"

"That's not true! I swear I never touched Mrs. Norris"

"Rubbish-"

"If I might, Headmaster-" the two stop arguing and turn to Severus, "Perhaps Mr. Uzumaki here and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time..." he said.

Said blond and his group blinked in surprise, was Snape... defending them?

"However, the circumstances are suspicious, I for one don't recall seeing Uzumaki at dinner" he said, Gilderoy sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"I'm afraid that's my doing Severus, you see, Naruto was helping me answer my fan mail-"

Snape's lips curl in disgust, while Hermione then jumped in, "That's why Harry, Ron, and I went looking for him Professor, we'd just found him when Naruto said-" she stopped wondering if the voice Naruto was hearing would raised any suspicions.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"When I said I wasn't hungry... we were heading back to the common room and... found Mrs. Norris" Naruto continued.

Severus eyed the blond coldly, knowing the boy was lying, Naruto turns to Dumbledore who was studying him as well. "Innocent, until proven guilty" he spoke, Filch looked at the elder wizard in disbelief.

"My cat's been petrified! I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Agnus, as I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake, when they've, a potion will be made to revive Mrs. Norris... in the meantime, I advise caution to all" he said before everyone left to their designated dorms, not before removing the writing on the wall.

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room

"Jeez, why does Filch gotta act like such a... douche!" Naruto stated.

"Probably cause he's a Squib" Ron said.

"Huh?" Naruto and Harry ask.

"A Squib's someone who's born into a wizarding family but, hasn't got any powers of their own, it's why he hates students so much"

"Naruto-" Hermione speaks, "This voice, you said you heard it first in Lockhart's office?"

"Yes"

"And did he hear it ?"

"He said he didn't"

"Maybe he was lying" Ron added.

"I hardly think that someone with Gilderoy Lockhart's credentials would lie to one of his students Ronald-" the three boys roll their eyes, "Besides if you recall, we didn't hear anything either" she said.

Naruto looks at his friends, "You do believe me, don't you?"

"Course we do, it's just... it's a bit weird, isn't it? You hear this voice and then... Mrs. Norris turns up petrified"

"I can't explain it... it was... scary-" he said before frowning, "You think I should have told Dumbledore and others"

"Are you mad!" Ron states.

"No Naruto, even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign" Hermione adds.

* * *

Transfiguration Class - 11:20 AM

McGonagall stood in front of her class, resting on the desks of her students was a different animal.

"Today, we will be turning animals into water goblets" she said, before bringer up her wand and taps the bird in front of her three times, before it morphs into a beautiful crystal goblet.

"Now who would like to go first..." she scans the room, "Mr. Weasley?"

Ron nods and proceeds to turn his rat, Scabbers, the same way shown. Sadly due to his malfunctioning wand, that spell worked halfway leaving a beautiful 'tailed' goblet. McGonagall sweatdropped, "I believe its best you replace that wand, Mr. Weasley" she said.

It was then that Hermione raised her hand, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" a sudden hush falls over the class, even Naruto who looked at her like she was crazy.

"My subject is Transfiguration, Miss Granger"

"Yes, Professor but there seems to be very little written about the chamber, for those of us with a personal interest on the subject, that is... disturbing" she responded.

Malfoy regards the brunette with chilly amusement while McGonagall considers Hermione's question after a brief period of silence.

"Very well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by four great witches and wizards of age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin... three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously... one did not"

"Three glasses who?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts, he believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families, in other words, Purebloods" she answered, causing the Gryffindor Four to furrow their eyes.

"Unable to sway the others, he left the school... according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets... shortly before departing, he sealed it until the time when his own true heir returned to the school... the heir alone, would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horrors within, and by doing so, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic" she finished.

"Muggle-borns?" Naruto asked.

"Yes naturally, the school has searched many times for such a chamber... it has never been found"

"Professor,what exactly does the legend tell us, lies within the chamber?" Hermione asked.

"The chamber is said to be the home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control, it is said to be home... of a monster" she explains.

Ron turns to see Malfoy smiling to himself.

* * *

After Class

"D'you think its true? D'you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets" Ron asked.

"Yes, couldn't you tell, McGonagall was worried, all the teachers are" Hermione stated.

"But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and its been opened, then that means-" Harry started.

"That the heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts, the only question is who?" Naruto finished.

Ron places a hand on his chin, "Let's think, who do we know who thinks Muggle-born are scum" he said in mock puzzlement.

The four look up ahead to see Malfoy walking with Crabbe and Goyle, "If you're talking about him-"

"Of course! You heard him, 'You'll be next, Mudbloods'"

"I heard him, but Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" she stated, clearly not believing.

"Dunno, maybe Ron's right Hermione, I mean look at his family , the whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries" Harry states.

"He does have a point-" Naruto add in before eyeing Draco's goons, "Crabbe and Goyle must know... maybe we could trick them into telling" he pondered.

"No, even they aren't that thick but, there might be another way, mind you it would be difficult... not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules and it would be dangerous, very dangerous" Hermione states.

"I see... well better get started" the blond said.

* * *

Library - That Night

Naruto, Hermione, Ron, and Harry huddle around the book entitled, _Moste Potente Potions_. They spotted pages littered with disturbing illustrations.

"Here it is, The Polyjuice Potion... when properly brewed, the potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another-"

"Heh, I can do that-" Naruto stated, causing the three to look at him.

"_Dog, Boar, Ram - __**Henge!**_ (Transformation)" in a plume of smoke, Naruto's appearance was replaced with that of Harry. The three were gob-smacked, "So what do you think... we're like twins" he said imitating Harry's voice, "That's bloody amazing" Ron stated.

"Well then we don't need to worry about using the potion" the original Harry states.

"Yeah about that, remember when I told you guys about chakra... well ya kind of need it to be able to transform like I did, and there's only one of me so either you or Ron will have to take the potion" Naruto explained, releasing his transformation.

"Aw" Harry and Ron complained.

"Right, so Hermione-chan what does the recipe say?"

"It's tricky, I've never seen a more complicated potion... lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into"

"Whoa, now hang on a second, I ain't drinking anything with Crabbe's toenails in it" Ron stated.

"How long to brew?" the blond asked.

"A month-" she replied without a care in the world.

"A-A month? But if Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin... h-he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then" Harry stuttered.

"You didn't have to tell me that" Hermione mutters, Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Unraveling Truth**_

_AN: Hey'a guys, so sorry that it took so long to update this chapter I've been working on my other ones, including a new story I've been secretly writing, don't think I'll be posting it any time soon though. Also, I've recently gotten a job, so I won't be working on them 24/7 like I used to, but don't worry The Darkest Light and Konoha's Dovahkiin will be out soon so be ready for that._

_Also for Konoha's Dovahkiin, now there were some of you that wanted to quit reading due to not having played any of the dlc and wanting to see it for themselves, well I will be starting the Dawngaurd questline pretty soon after Sasuke's Retrieval Mission, so give or take one or two chapters before going back to Skyrim._

_Second question people have asked me is when are the Fate/Stay Night factors going to be appearing in this story, the answer is 'The Fifth Year!'_

_By the way, I've gotten an PM (Personal Message) from lycanoda, whose a fan of my One Piece Crossover - NaruNaru no Mi, now I quit writing the story on account of losing intrest and making Naruto too powerful, I mean its a God-like fic but still I think I gave him too many Logia and Paramecia but no Zoan, for me the story went down under after chapter 3. Now lycanoda has already voted that I start another story, make it similar just with better properties, if you guys want me to start another One Piece Crossover just vote for it at the end of your review or send me a PM._

_Other than that, I don't have much left to say, so I will see you guys next time, Ciao!_


	8. Chapter 8: Unraveling Truth

AN: Naruto and Harry Potter is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling

* * *

"Talking!"

'Thoughts!'

"_**Flashback!**_ /_Flashback_!"

***Action!*/ Spell!**

* * *

Arch Mage Jinchuuriki

Chapter 8: Unraveling Truth

* * *

Quidditch Pitch - 5:26 PM

The cheers of the four main houses were heard from the Quidditch Pit as the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams zoomed to each side's goal rings. Unlike last year however, The Slytherin team had higher numbers on the score board, "Gallopin' Gorgons! Slytherin's flyin' like they got dragon fire in their brooms" Hagrid states trying to keep track of the player holding the Quaffle.

Ron fumes, after humiliating himself with a backfired Slugulus Eructo and having himself and his friends reffered to as Mudbloods by the Malfoy, it was needless to say that his dislike for the Slytherin house has heightened. "No, no, no, intercept... yes! Wait... Aw!" Naruto wailed as Slytherin scored once more, "C'mon Harry, the match ends in three minutes, ya gotta catch that snitch" he mutters, Ron agrees along with Hermione as they eyed their friend who was in current sports conflict with one Draco Malfoy.

Naruto sighs and quickly notices someone in particular, arriving onto the Faculty Box; he asked Hagrid for his rather large binoculars and took a look. 'Him!' he thought in slight anger as his eyes landed on Lucius Malfoy.

Harry flies high above the other players in search for the winged golden orb, when Malfoy streaks overhead, "All right there, Scarhead?" he asked with a smirk. Harry only glares at the slick back blonde and misses the Bludger that was rushing towards his head.

"Harry, watch out!" he hears George shouts and narrowly misses the whistling Bludger. The Weasley twin bats the thick magical ball away from the duo, Harry watches the Bludger soar off but suddenly blinks as it turns around and aims right back at him; he immediately takes off with the Bludger hot on his trail.

"Uh-oh!" Naruto states, still in possession of the binoculars.

"What? What is it?" Ron asks.

"Bludger's after Harry-"

"A Rouge Bludger!" Hagrid mutters.

"Rouge Bludger?" Ron asked with Naruto and Hermione paying close attention, "That ball's been tampered with, see fear ayer self" Hagrid points out as Harry executes a series of zig zags, loops. and rolls in attempt to shake the relentless Bludger.

Ron draws his wand and takes aim, only for Naruto to drop it down, "Easy there Ron, already forgotten about your 'broken' wand now have you?"

"He's right, even with a proper wand its too risky, you can hit Harry" Hermione responds.

Back on the air field Harry dips and dives whilst avoiding the incoming Bludger, Draco on the other hand merely cruises overhead, "Training for the ballet Potter?" he taunts.

Harry turns with a sneer but resisted the extreme urge to look surprised, the Golden Snitch was buzzing several inches behind the 'heir' of Slytherin. He quickly turns his broom and dashes towards Malfoy who gulped and swayed clear as the brunette zoomed past him and down towards the ground. The slick back blonde took notice of the golden orb that Harry was pursuing and growled, "Cheap trick there Potter!" he shouts before blitzing after him into the trench that circled around the pitch.

"What's happening?" Ron asked wanting to know what was going on within the non visible trench.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as time seemed to slow down, the cheers from the crowd had muted and all he could hear was a serpent's hiss; he glanced over to the faculty box and noticed a rather familiar black clocked figure; standing above the rest of the magi teachers.

"Naruto!"

Snapping from his stupor, he turned to Hermione who motioned towards the field to miss Malfoy shoot out from beneath the trench and off his broom. Of course he'd have wondered what had transpired through the trenches but took a quick glance to see that the figure had disappeared.

"Harry!" he heard Ron shout and turned back to the field to see Harry fly out and onto the field as well. The brunette tightly gripped his arm indicating that he had received an injury. Everyone was at the edge of their seats as the boy's hand unclenched, "Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch! That's One Hundred and Fifty! Gryffindor Wins!" the stadium with the exception to Slytherin roared in high cheers.

"Yes! That's how its done mate!" Ron high fives Naruto, but stops when the Rouge Bludger slams into the ground, nearly crushing Harry in the process. Harry himself grunted in pain as he was forced to roll on his now broken arm, the Bludger continuously aiming for him as it blasted off into the sky and repeatedly slammed back down, violently tattooing the field with small craters.

"Someone get him out there!" they heard Neville shout.

Naruto tapped his fingers along the railing, it would take too long to take the stairs, especially with all the students in the way. Only one thing he could do, bringing out his wand he took aim and timed the precise moment that his spell would intercept the Bludger, "_**Immobulus!**_" barely managing to capture the Bludger in a stasis form, Naruto gave the go.

"Hermione now!"

"Right, _**Finite Incantatem!**_" a multi-colored flare shot from her wand and strikes the possessed ball, causing it to explode in its cyro state. Not wasting anymore time the Gryffindor House and half of the Faculty got onto the field and rushed towards Harry, while the remaining teachers and Slytherin House attended Malfoy.

"You alright Harry?"

"No... I think my arm's broken-" just as those words left his lips, Gilderoy Lockhart pushed through the crowd and towards the scar headed brunette.

"Not to worry Harry, I'll fix that arm of yours straight away" this caused the boy to grimace.

"No... not you..."

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying, this won't hurt a bit-" Harry braces himself as Lockhart twirls his wand and zaps his damaged limb. At first nothing happened which relieved the brunette but once he looked up to the horror stricken faces of his friends, he slowly looked down to see that his arm was in a rubber like state.

"Ah... yes... well, that can happen sometimes, the point is the bones are no longer broken"

Hagrid turned to the curly haired professor, "Brok'n? He doesn't have any bones at all!" he stated, Harry was greatly disturbed as his boneless limb flexed in ways that weren't humanly possible. The medics brought over the stretcher and carried both boys to the Hospital Wing. Naruto watched his friend get taken and noticed a small figure peaking out from behind a banner, by the rags it wore, he could only deduct that the figure was a House Elf.

"Hey guys, you go on ahead, I'll catch up" Hermione and Ron looked at each other before shrugging.

Behind the banner, the House Elf cursed his luck, sure he had managed to injure Harry's arm but he knew it wasn't enough to have him sent home. "You know if you're gonna try and sneak around the least you can do is stay out of sight" this caused the Elf to jump in fright before to meet the blonde wizard that Harry is almost always seen with.

"It shouldn't have been that hard, I mean House Elves have strong enough magic to Disapparate... even Tamper with every day items" he mused which frightened the Elf, thinking he would be turned in and punished.

"Now, do mind telling me what you were doing here?"

The House Elf fidgeted before answering, "Dobby is very sorry, all he wanted was for Harry Potter to be safe"

"Hmm, so you were the cause of the Rouge Bludger... why? Did your 'master' put you up to it?" he asked, knowing full well of a House Elf's life of servitude; surprisingly enough the Elf shook his head 'no'.

"No, Dobby did this of his own accord... Harry Potter, shouldn't have come back to Hogwarts, terrible things are about to happen now that history is to repeat itself"

"Repeat itself?" Naruto mused out loud, before he heard a serpent's hiss forcing him to snap his head up. He raised the banner up and stared onto the old castle that was Hogwarts, "Kill?" he replaying the message he heard, "History?" attempting to solve the puzzle, he turned to House Elf who gave a worrisome look.

"Dobby... you know what's about to transpire at out school, you have to tell me-"

"Dobby cannot, it's too risky to get you involved... after all, you are 'his' descendant"

"His? What are you talking about!?" Naruto kneeled down in front of the Elf, "Ah, oh no Dobby has said too much, stupid Dobby, stupid Dobby!" he began to beat himself with his own fists, in which Naruto restrained.

"Hey, hey calm down alright-"

Dobby slowed his breathing before looking up, "There is more than one 'heir' at Hogwarts" he stated before snapping his fingers and Disapparating.

"Wait what, Dobby!" he shouted, but was useless as the Elf had already disappeared.

* * *

Hogwart's Hospital Wing

Naruto walked along the hallway and passed by a dazed Draco who had slumped out with Crabbe and Goyle. He entered to see Ron and Hermione stand by a bedridden Harry, even several of the Gryffindor House members stood by, "You feeling alright?" Harry looked up and with his free hand, wiggled his boneless limb, "Do you really have to ask" he replies.

"He should have been brought straight to me! I can mend bones in a heartbeat, but growing them back-" they heard Madam Pomfrey as she pours out a steaming beakerful cup of liquid from a spinal cord-like bottle, aka Skele-Gro.

"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asks.

"I'll be able to certainly, but it will be painful-" she turns to Harry, "You're in for a rough night Potter, regrowing bones is nasty business" the school nurse states as she hands over the steaming cup. One sip and Harry felt the sudden urge to puke in disgust, "Ah, ah, ah gulp it down otherwise your arm will remain as boneless as a rubber glove" Harry forced the liquid down his own throat.

"Urg... that's gross-" he spitting out tiny liquid pellets from the after taste.

"Well what did you expect, pumpkin juice?"

***Flash!***

The four shielded their eyes from the camera shot and mentally sighed as they knew who it was, "That was brilliant today, Harry! Brilliant!" Colin spoke excitedly.

Madam Pomfrey decides that its best for the scar headed brunette to get the most rest he can, before the hellish night he would have to endure, "Out! All of you! This boy's got thirty-three bones to regrow!"

Bidding good-bye to Harry, Naruto, Ron, and Hermione left the Hospital Wing. "So where did you head after the game?" the red head asked.

"I didn't go anywhere, believe it or not I found the House Elf that Harry was talking about"

"Dobby?"

Naruto proceeded to explain the situation between the House Elf and their scar headed friend, what he still couldn't understand was the warning Dobby had accidentally left him. Did it have to do with the Chamber of Secrets? One could never know, however it wouldn't hurt to find out, Naruto and Hermione headed towards the library while Ron trailed back to the Common Room; he didn't want to get into a conversation he couldn't follow.

* * *

Hallways - 7:35 PM

"Well, that was a total bust, all we got was info we already knew" Naruto sighed, though it was true and could see the logic, it wouldn't be a Chamber of 'Secrets' if everybody knew about it. Hermione could only agree, thankfully they haven't searched the entire library so they had another shot the following day.

"I did learn something rather interesting-"

"Like?"

Hermione brought out an old book, branding the mark of Slytherin, "You found the history archives?" receiving a nod from his best friend. "It says here that Salazar Slytherin was an part of a pure blood family whose descendants along with Cadmus Peverell made up the House of Gaunt" she explained.

"Pure blood family? So they participated in incest-"

"Of course, in order to preserve their status and pass along their ability to speak Parseltongue-"

"Parseltongue?"

"The language of the snakes, few in the Slytherin House should possess this ability" Naruto made an 'o' expression before continuing.

"So what else does it say?"

"Not much-" she flipped the pages and noticed several tears along down the center, "Looks like these pages were torn off, hmm... fancy that, it shows the Slytherin family tree" Naruto laid his head on her shoulder to get a better view of the page, but never noticed the small blush from Hermione from the contact the too currently shared.

"Salazar Slytherin, Cadmus Peverell... Corvinus Gaunt, Marvolo Guant, Morfin Gaunt, Merope Gaunt-" just skimming up and down the page he noticed something peculiar, no photo and just a name.

"Agatha Slytherin?" the two exchanged a look and then proceeded to search the book for anything else.

_Kill..._

Naruto snapped his head up, "Naruto?" he raised a hand to keep her quiet.

_Kill them all..._

"That voice-" he muttered, Hermione gave an unsure glance before jumping at the sound of a camera snap and a serpent-like hiss. "Oh no" Naruto immediately dashed thought the hallway, Hermione right on his trail.

The blonde gasped and skid to a stop, Hermione bumped into him and gasped as well. Colin Creevey stood as still as a statue, holding his camera up to his face and up in the air, "Colin?" Naruto tapped him, nothing. The first years skin was as cold as a late night, marble floor, "You don't think-" Hermione started.

_Kill..._

The voice sent a shiver up the blonde's spine, "Yes... he's been petrified... c'mon we've gotta tell Dumbledore"

Harry Potter gave a rather disapproving look to one Dobby, he had recently discovered that the House Elf was responsible for not only the barrier closure onto Platform 9 3/4 but had also tampered with Bludger that had caused him the injury. Unfortunately for the House Elf, Dobby had accidentally let out the same info he had given to Naruto and proceeded to bash himself with the bottle of Skele-Gro.

Harry seizes the bottle in order to stop the Elf's self abuse, "Tell me Dobby, when has this happened before? Whose doing it now?"

Dobby fidgeted, "Dobby cannot say sir, Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe" he stated as he backed away from the brunette. "No Dobby, tell me! Who is it!" they heard the doors crack open and Dobby seized the opportunity to Disapparate. Harry sighed and slumps down as a shadow flicker over the curtain that encircled Harry's bed, peering through a slut in the curtains he was able to see Dumbledore and McGonagall bring in the statue-like form of Colin. Seconds later did Madam Pomfrey bustle in, "What's happened?" she asked.

"There's been another attack-" Dumbledore answers, Pomfrey gasps upon seeing the petrified Colin.

"Perhaps he managed to get a picture of his attacker" McGonagall states, the Headmaster takes the camera and opens, only for a jet of steam to hiss out.

"What does this mean, Albus?"

Dumbledore grimaces, "It means our students are in danger Minerva, Mr. Creevey was fortunate if not for his camera, he would surely be dead" the three teachers stood in silent moments before McGonagall asked what the Headmaster would have her tell the staff.

"Tell them the truth, tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe, tell them its as we feared...The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again"

* * *

Girl's Bathroom - The Following Day

Within the many restrooms located within the school, there was one that was always left alone, reasons being the horrible condition it was in. A gloomy place with cracked mirrors and chipped sinks, it was also the resting place of a certain ghost.

Harry, whose bones were now fully restored in a rather painful process, stood alongside Ron as the two huddle over a small bubbling cauldron while Naruto and Hermione add in freshly stewed Lacewing Flies and three measures of Knotgrass into the boiling cauldron. "So that's what Dobby meant by repeating history, The Chamber of Secrets really has opened again" Naruto spoke.

"Yeah, it was probably Lucius Malfoy who opened it when he was at school here, now he's told Draco how to do it" Ron replied.

"Maybe, either all we'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure"

The three boy's nodded before Ron asked, "Enlighten me though, why exactly are we brewing this potion in broad daylight... in the middle of a girls' lavatory... don't you think we'll get caught?"

"Never, no one comes in here-" Hermione responds, this caught their attention as the three boys looked amongst each other, "Um, why?" Harry asked.

"Moaning Myrtle"

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" this was a question the three asked themselves, however Ron wasn't as clever as to NOT say it out loud. A loud piercing screech was heard as the ghost of a young girl races out of a wall and comes face to face with the Weasley.

Ron backs away as the ghost levitates away from the group, "_I'm Moaning Myrtle, I wouldn't expect you to know me... who would ever talk about fat, ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle-_" she then began to sob, rather loudly as she took off into to the ceiling and dived head first into a toilet; water splashed up upon impact.

The three boys stared dumbfounded while Hermione only glances at the toilet with a small sweatdrop.

"She's really sensitive" the brunette mused before motioning Naruto to help out with the potion.

* * *

Great Hall - 6:20 PM

"Gather round! Gather Round!" Gilderoy Lockhart motioned several students from each of the four houses were presented in the day's event. "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?" some of the students either replied with a 'yes' or gave a nod.

"Excellent, in lights of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club-" Naruto who was in the crowd along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, perked up after hearing 'Dueling Club'; "-to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions, for full details see my published works"

"Duel Club aye?" Naruto cups his chin.

"You're not serious are you? I mean you... in a club... with him" Ron points to Lockhart, Naruto grimaces.

"Okay, but that's the only flaw with this club-" he whispers.

Back on the stage their Potions Master, Snape enters the fray, "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Naruto, Harry, Ron, and surprisingly enough, Hermione as well; gave a deadpanned sweatdrop. "What's the fun in that?" Ron mused.

The students watch as Lockhart and Snape bow towards one another before turning and taking ten paces, they spin with their wands poised like swords. "As you can see, we are holding our wands in the acceptable combative position, on the count of three we will cast our first spells, neither of us will be aiming to kill of course" Lockhart ensured.

Harry who had finished introductions with Justin Finch-Fletchley gazed at Snape, "I wouldn't bet on that" he whispered.

"One... two... three!"

"_**Expelliarmus!**_" a dazzling flash of crimson light blasts Lockhart off his feet and into the wall across the hall.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asks with minimal concern.

"Tsk, who cares he got knocked the fu-" Naruto looks up to see Snape gaze upon him, causing the blonde to clear his throat, "Well, you know what I mean".

"Well, there you have it, that was a Disarming Charm, as you see I've lost my wand" Lockhart spoke as he unsteadily picked himself up. Hermione sees the magical tool and hands it over to the Gilderoy.

"Ah, thank you Miss Granger, yes an excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do, if I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy-"

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor" Snape responded in a bored fashion.

"An excellent suggestion Professor Snape let's have a volunteer-" he searches the room, several students either duck to avoid being chosen, until his eyes landed on the four boys who were 'still' snickered due to watching Gilderoy be shot through the air like a rag doll.

"Uzumaki, Longbottom, how about you?"

"Huh?" was Neville's reply.

Naruto saw the instant mood change of his fellow housemate, "Uh sir, maybe its a better idea to pair me up with someone who... won't blow us both up, 'no offense'" whispering the last part to Neville who waved him off, eager to not participate.

Gilderoy turns to second year, "Having trouble with certain Charms, no worries then, just come by after class and I'll guide you down the right path of spell casting... now then how about you Mr. Weasley" Ron gave a nervous glance at his blonde friend, very well knowing of his more experienced combat spells.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells, we'll be sending both students to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox, might I suggest someone from my own house... Malfoy perhaps" Snape suggested.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to their whiskered friend as he and his fellow blonde glared malevolently at one another. The two walked up onto the stage while both Professors backed down, Draco glared at his opponent, "I didn't get you back for that punch now did I?" Naruto frowned.

"And YOU still haven't taken 'it' back"

The two grudgingly bowed to each other and took ten paces back, they turned with their wands poised.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent, ONLY to disarm, we don't want any accidents now do we... alright, one... two-"

Draco fires early and blasts Naruto off his feet with spark of white light, the whiskered blonde rebounds and lands on his feet while holding his chest. He saw Malfoy ready his wand again, "_**Flipendo!**_" launching Malfoy into the air, "_**Expelliarmus!**_" while still in mid air, Draco was suddenly blasted further down the stage.

"I said disarm only!"

"_**Aqua Eructo!**_" Draco sends a spout of high pressure water jet towards the blonde, "_**Glacius**_**!**" Naruto countered as he fired a blue flare directly into the waters and freezing them in solid ice. Malfoy stopped his Charm and leaving the frozen waters to shatter on the stage, "_**Incendio!**_" switching from water to flames, Naruto times the incoming flames, "_**Flamma Rigentem!**_" a teal blue flash sparked through the flames and let them engulf him.

Most of the students at this point were panicking, "Naruto!" he heard his best friends shout, only for the flames to die down, leaving him completely unharmed.

"_**Flamma Rigentem**_, the Flame Freezing Charm causes fire to become harmless to those caught in it-" they heard Snape mention, 'Though the Charm is available in the Third Year History of Magic, seems Uzumaki has been doing some extra studying' the Potions Master thought to himself.

"_**Prior Incantato!**_" now in reverse, Naruto fires Malfoy's Incendio.

"_**Relashio!**_" Malfoy counters by shooting fiery sparks into the blonde's hands, forcing him to drop his wand and cancel the spell. Inches from hitting the ground, Naruto kicked his wand back up to his grasp, "_**Profusum Flamas!**_" now firing his own variety of Charm, as a violet stream of flames erupted towards Malfoy.

"_**Aqua Eructo!**_" Draco counters with the Charm from before and doused the flames before they could reach him, "Let's see how you like this, _**Serpensortia!**_" Naruto paled as he soon came face to face with fully matured Black Mamba. Snape smiles in amusement, for something that was originally supposed to be a friendly little duel was suddenly turned into actual full on Wizards Duel; he found it highly entertaining.

Naruto backed up as the snake slithered closer, "Scared of snakes Uzumaki?" was he really scared of snakes, hardly. The Black Mamba however was however one he would prefer not to be bitten by, he could just kill it off with one of his Charms, but this one was conjured and had no idea if it would be resistant to any at all.

"Don't move Uzumaki, I'll get rid of it for you" Snape reassured as he made his way back up on stage.

"Allow me!" Lockhart flicks his wand and sends the snake flying into the air, sadly it landed closer to Naruto. Now that the snake has been harmed it hissed in rage as a sign of its high aggression and slithers towards its closest target, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

The students scream as they backed up away from the stage but couldn't due to them being all huddled up, Harry however remained completely mesmerized by its scaly features. The snake rises with its fangs exposed and poised to strike when...

_Leave him!_

The snake snaps towards Naruto, Harry not noticing the change in language moved Justin out of the way. The serpent hisses at Harry.

_Leave them!_

Harry found it strange that he could understand what the snake was saying, it however was momentarily confused by the blonde's words before slithering back down and slumping to the stage two boys snap out of their trance, Naruto looked around to see the shocked and feared looks from his fellow students. Snape waves his wand and the snake vanishes in a puff of black smoke, he regards Naruto with shrewd and calculating look.

Ron takes Naruto's arm, "Come on, move, now-" he, Hermione, and a confused Harry lead him back to the dormitory.

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room

Ron and Hermione usher Naruto onto the couch, Harry glances up to see Ginny staring down at the group, their eyes met and she turns back and towards the girls dormitory.

"You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us!?"

"I-I didn't know-"

"A Parsel-what?" Harry asked.

"A Parselmouth, he can talk to snakes"

"So, I can too-" Ron, Hermione, and Naruto stared in shock at the brunette, "I mean I did set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once, but so what? I bet loads of people here can do it"

"No they can't Harry-" Naruto replied, "It's not a very common gift, Harry this is bad" Hermione finished.

"What's bad? If Naruto hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh, so that's what you said to it" Ron mused.

"You guys were there! You heard him say it"

"Harry... they heard me speaking in Parseltongue, snake language" Naruto shook his head and rested it on his palms, "What's strange is that I didn't even realize I was speaking another language" he replied.

"I don't know Naruto, but it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something... it was... creepy" Hermione stated. Soon the Gryffindor House began to stream into the room, most eyed the blonde warily; even Seamus, Neville, and Dean Thomas walk by without a word.

Naruto looked crestfallen, 'Their stares... just like the villagers' he thought.

"Listen up you two, there's a reason the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent... Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, he could talk to snakes too"

"Exactly, now the whole school's gonna think Naruto's his great-great-great grandson or something"

"No way, there's only ever been few wizards to appear from my homeland, I highly doubt even Salazar has been there"

"Yes, but he's lived a thousand years ago, for all we know you could be-" Hermione responds.

Naruto shook his, he just couldn't believe it, there was just no possible way for him to be a descendant from a man who had not only housed his rival but whose grandson had previously attempted to murder his lightning scarred friend... unless...

"Agatha Slytherin-" Hermione gasped while Ron and Harry looked at each other in confusion, before Naruto dashed out of the common room, his destination, the Library.

* * *

Library - 9:00 PM

Naruto sat on the cold marble floors, next to him were piles of books, each with specific information on the Slytherin House. "Agatha... where is she!? Its like they wanted to erase her from-" his mind clicked before taking every shredded page from the books and placing them together, like a puzzle. Several were missing, he just needed to find out where the pieces where hidden.

After several minutes he had managed to find at least nine, it wasn't much, however it did fill most of the information he required. Naruto placed the pieces on a nearby table and brought out his wand, "_**Reparo!**_" the pieces began to hover in the air as they slowly connected to one another, soon formed two and a half pages.

"Agatha Slytherin-" he began to read and what he had learned from both pages made him drop to his knees. Agatha was Salazar's first born, a pure-blood however unlike her father who had a deep mistrust of Muggle-borns she did not and refused to follow his ideals. This family feud went on for nearly a century before it ended violently in a clash between parent and child.

She had lost against her more experienced father and was banished from the Slytherin lineage before the founding of the Guant Family. The map on the second page was what made Naruto tremble, the last known location of Agatha... The Elemental Nations.

He had skimmed through the map many times, but found it legitimate, she had settled down in Uzu no Kuni.

"So its true..." he whispered out loud, "I'm an heir to Slytherin"

* * *

In the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory, Harry stayed up as he gently placed a hand over Hedwig's feathers, "Who am I Hedwig? What am I?" he asked, only receiving a 'Hoot' as an answer. The dark brunette sighed and continued to watch the snow fall.

* * *

Great Hall - Three Days later

Naruto wrote slowly into his notebook, he was currently having thoughts about the knowledge he had gained the night before. He wanted to tell someone but, by the looks of it, hardly anyone wanted to be near him. Ron and Hermione seemed to have distanced themselves as well, except for Harry as he too was having thoughts about his origin.

Ron and Hermione smile at the two which looked rather forced about it, unable to bear it any longer he sighed, took his belongings and left the Hall. Many students who glanced up quickly looked away, Naruto caught a glance at Ginny who looked rather tired and pale as she scribbles furiously into a small black book.

Hermione felt guilt boiling down inside her, Naruto was always there for her and now that everyone thinks he's the one targeting Muggle-Born wizards, he could really use her help.

"I'll see you guys later" she said, following Naruto by several feet.

Naruto walks through the hallway and pauses when he hears voices, he listens in.

"_So anyway, I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory, I mean to say if Uzumaki marked him down as his next victim, it's best he keeps a low profile for a while"_

"_But why would he want to attack Justin?"_

"_Justin let it slip that he was a Muggle-Born"_

"_And you definitely think that Uzumaki's the Heir of Slytherin?"_

"_Hannah, he's a Parselmouth, everyone knows that's the mark of a dark wizard, have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-Tongue... don't you remember what was written on that wall, 'Enemies of the Heir Beware' Uzumaki had some sort of run-in with Filch and the next thing we know his cat's been attacked, then theres that annoying first year Creevey who was put in the hospital wing not a few days ago"_

"_He always seems so nice though"_

"_Its probably what he wants you to think-"_

Naruto heard enough and moved away from the door, Hermione saw the pained look in his eye and followed.

* * *

Hermione had followed Naruto out of Hogwarts and had apparently lost sight of him, she sought out Hagrid to see if he had seen him pass by. She found Hagrid in front of his hut with a dead rooster dangling from his hand, "Hagrid? What are you doing?" she asked.

Hagrid held the rooster up, "Second one killed this term, Reckon it's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin' Bugbear, need Dumbledore's permission ter put a Charm round the hen-coop"

"I see... anyway have you seen Naruto by any chance?"

"Yeah I've seen 'im head up this path and up towards the lake... is he all right, he looked all hot an' bothered"

Hermione sighed, "I better go talk to him"

* * *

*Slush, Slush, Slush, Splash!*

Naruto tosses small rocks up and down within his palm, skipping them across the water every so often.

"Naruto!" he jumps and drops the stones in his hands into the water.

"Hermione-Chan?"

"Hey..." the two stood in awkward for a moment, "Naruto are you-/Hermione I need to tell-" the two blushed in embarrassment.

"You first" she insisted, Naruto sighed and motioned her to come sit by the lake, "I found two missing pages of Agatha Slytherin... ... ... I'm... I'm an Heir of Slytherin"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Web of Shadows**

AN: Sup guys, looks like I finally updated this, we'll see a little more of the Basilisk in the next chapter in which Harry will finally be able to hear the snake as well. Anyway Devil Among Shinobi is the next story in line for update, that's just about it I got nothing else to say so, Ciao!


End file.
